And the Rain Came Down
by riverrunner11
Summary: Mr. Gold hasn't felt like a man in a very long time, and the person who brings out these feelings is lovely Emma. Emma is intrigued with Gold, but in walks another that may steal her attention away. Dont own ouat, just playing with the characters. This is an AU work. I may take certain points from the series. Hope you enjoy!
1. It Rains

The sky opened, the rain fell.

He watched from the window of the shop. Water sheeting down the glass as drops hurled themselves at the pane.

"No sign of stopping soon," he mumbled to himself.

The ringing of his phone shook him from his reverie.

"Gold's Pawn," he said, answering the phone.

"Mr. Gold, this is Sheriff Swan. I've had an accident, and I need your help."

"And I was your first choice of rescuer?"

"No," she barked, " just closest."

He laughed into the phone, " very well, what can I do for you?'

"My car slid off the road and I'm stuck in a ditch. I've called for a tow-truck, but it's going to be at least 2-3 hours. Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course my dear, I'll be there momentarily."

" Thanks Gold, I owe you." she replied and hung up.

"Indeed you do Miss Swan, indeed you do." he said to an empty room.

He hung up the phone and went into the back room to retrieve his keys. After a few moments of searching he found an umbrella and a warm blanket. He carried the items out to his car. Loaded them in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. The car roared to life when he turned the key. Backing out of the covered parking into the rain, he turned on the wipers and listened to the gentle sound of the blades gliding over the windshield. He drove off into the rain in search of her.

He found her sitting in the yellow bug in a ditch as she said about 2 miles down the road. He drove past the yellow car and made a u-turn and pulled up next to its resting spot in the ditch. Water was rising around the tires, not much, but enough that Emma would wet her feet and ankles when she got out. He hit the unlock button for his doors and got out of the drivers seat. He opened the back door and retrieved the umbrella he had placed there. Opening it he held it above his head and limped around the front of the car to the side of the road.

Emma had watched him approach, thankful that he had come so quickly. He truly was the closest. She saw him walking towards her car carrying an umbrella. Emma opened her door and stepped out into the water in the ditch, the cold water immediately penetrating her shoe and sock.

"GAHH!" she screamed.

Mr. Gold was watching from the road, under the umbrella, laughing at her.

" Watch that first step sheriff." He chuckled.

" Thanks Gold." she replied.

Emma made her way to the top of the ditch and Mr. Gold held out the umbrella to her.

"I'm already wet, it's a little late for that." she said.

"Well," he said pulling the umbrella back over himself, " it never hurts to offer. The door is open if you'd like to get in out of the rain, and you'll find a blanket in the backseat if you're cold."

Emma went to open the door but Gold beat her to the handle.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead," she said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"No dear, not dead, just waiting for the right person." and he shut the door.

Emma reached into the back seat and found a soft red blanket, unfolded it and spread it over her legs and pulled it up over her arms. She watched through the windshield as Gold limped around to the driver's door. He opened the door and sat down, closed the umbrella still outside and tossed it into the back seat.

"Well Miss Swan, where can I take you?"

"Back to the station if you don't mind. I can walk from there later if I have to."

" As you wish Miss Swan," Gold said and again made a u turn to head back to town.


	2. Almost Like a Man

Emma watched in silence as the wipers moved back and forth across the windshield. The silence in the car was deafening. Like they both had something to say but neither wanted to start. She looked out of the passenger side window.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's my pleasure. On a day like today there are never many customers, so I was glad to get out of the shop." Gold replied.

"Well, I appreciate it anyway, " Emma responded, " I know it was a hassle to get out in the rain, with your leg and all. "

"Not at all, I manage. The weather doesn't tend to bother it, just over use." He said.

With that the silence descended on the interior of the car again. Nothing but the rain and the noise of the wipers. Mr. Gold sat in his seat forcing himself to keep his eyes forward and on the road, rather than taking in the woman riding next to him. He could smell her perfume in the car, it was light and clean with just a hint of floral. Every time he took a breath he could smell it, and it was slowly becoming intoxicating. He couldn't remember the last time he had smelled anything so fresh.

"Sheriff, if I may ask, what perfume are you wearing?"

"Uh, I don't recall the name. Just something I picked up a few months ago. Why?"

"No reason. I just think the scent suits you. Fresh and light." He answered

"Thank you, i like to wear it sometimes. Makes me feel girly." she laughed.

" Sheriff, I assure you no one could see you and not think of you as a girl. Excuse me, a woman."

Emma smiled, " Why Mr. Gold, are you flirting with me?"

" No dear, just stating the obvious." He said and smiled at her.

Emma laughed, " Like I said, thanks."

Once again they rode in silence. The streets were vacant and the rain splashed off the sidewalks and road. Mr. Gold pulled the car over in front of the station.

"Here you are, safe and sound." He announced.

Emma turned to look at him. "Thank you Mr. Gold, now, what's your price"?

" No charge, not this time." he replied, and smiled.

"Ok, well i guess I'll see you around." she said and reached for the door handle.

"Wait," Gold said," take this." He handed her the umbrella.

" Won't you need this?" Emma asked

" No, I have a covered spot at the shop and a garage at my home, so i can stay relatively dry. It may be raining when you leave, you take it."

" Well, thanks again, I'll make sure I get it back to you." She took the umbrella and got out of the car and shut the door.

Mr. Gold watched her run into the building, umbrella in hand, head down. He put the car in drive and continued on down the street. His thoughts on Emma Swan. Her scent lingering in his car, her laugh still ringing in his ears. It had been so long since he had heard a woman laugh in his presence. Laugh with him. So long since a woman had asked for his help. He almost felt like a man again. It had been so long since he had been just a man. He stopped the car at a red light. He was alone on the street, no other cars were around. The light changed and he pulled off again. He drove another block and pulled up in front of Granny's. He turned off the car and limped inside.

" Good afternoon Mr. Gold." said Ruby.

" Hello." he replied tersely. " I'd like a large coffee to go please."

" Sure." Ruby answered.

She fiddled behind the counter, getting a cup with a lid, pouring the coffee.

" Here you go." she handed the cup to him.

" No charge I'm sure." He said taking the cup

"No sir, not for you."

" Good. "

With the cup in hand he walked towards the door. He stopped and turned before he opened it.

" I would like you to send lunch to the sheriff's station, and bill it to me please." He asked.

"Um, sure. What should I send?" Ruby asked.

Gold thought for a moment, "send whatever sheriff Swan likes, you should know, she eats here enough."

" Ok." Ruby said.

With that Mr. Gold walked back out to his car, got in, and left. Headed back to the shop he sipped the hot coffee and felt it warm his insides. Feeling like a man was something he decided he liked.

Emma sat at her desk in the office, she could hear the sound of the rain as it hit the windows. She had finished what little paperwork she had and was now just sitting, waiting, for something, anything, to happen. She heard the door open, and when she turned towards it she saw Ruby coming through with a take out bag and a to go cup.

" Hey, " Emma called, " I don't remember ordering anything."

Ruby smiled, " you didn't. Mr. Gold did. He said to bring you whatever you liked, so here I am with a burger and fries, extra ketchup on the side." She held up the bag. " And a large Coke." She held up the cup.

" Uh, ok." Emma said, confused. " Did he say why?"

"No, he came in and ordered a coffee and said to bring you lunch and to put it on his bill." Ruby replied.

" That's weird." mumbled Emma. " Well thanks for bringing it over in this rain."

" No problem, I have an umbrella. Left it just inside the door, didn't want to drip water everywhere."

Ruby turned and left. Emma stared at the bag and cup on her desk. She wondered to herself why he would buy her lunch. She decided she would call later and ask, but now she was starving and who was she to turn down free food? Emma opened the bag and grabbed the fries and the ketchup. She sat down and started to eat. After a few minutes she had made a major dent in the fries and was just about to start on her burger when she heard the door open again. She looked up to see a man standing in the doorway of her office.

" Are you the sheriff?" He asked in a deep voice.

Trying to swallow her fries she answered in a half choked voice, " Yes, can I help you?" and immediately started coughing.

" Are you ok?" the stranger asked.

Emma took a sip of her coke, still coughing a bit. " I'm fine. I'm sheriff Swan, what can I do for you."

" Well I need to talk to someone about what may or may not be a case of neglect."

" OK, tell me about it," she said, her tone turning serious.

" Well, I work for the EMS service here in town. I'm a paramedic. We got a call last night to a place right outside of town for someone having an allergic reaction. Well when we got there I noticed a doghouse out front. There was a mutt chained to it and he was just skin and bones, no food that I could see and the area that it was in was disgusting. Piles of poop everywhere. I felt so bad for the little guy, so I thought I would come down and report it. Maybe see if there was anything you could do."

" If you could give me the address I can ride out and take a look." she said.

"Sure, I'll write it down. Do you have a pen?"

Emma handed him a pen and paper. She watched him as he wrote. He was tall. Broad through the shoulders, thick but not fat through the middle. He filled out the jeans well, she thought to herself. His hair was black and cut short on the sides but longer on the top. His eyes were green. He was a good-looking man, she had to admit.

" Here's the address." He said as he handed her the paper.

" Thanks," she said, " I'll go check it out today."

" I hope you can help the little guy, he looked miserable."

" I'll do my best, " she said and smiled.

" I would appreciate it, I hate to see animals mistreated. Have a nice day sheriff."

" Wait, I need your name for the report." she called.

" Aaron," he answered, " Aaron Edwards."

" Thank you, Aaron." she answered, " I'll check this out today."

He walked out of the office, and Emma sat back down in her chair. Wow, she thought, he can save my life anytim


	3. I can and I will

**I don't own anything, just playing with them for a bit.**

Emma left the station shortly after Aaron stopped by to make the report. She walked around to the back to get into the squad car parked there. Her phone rang, and when she answered she learned that her bug had been rescued from the ditch and was being taken to the station. One less thing to worry about, she thought. She turned the key and started the car. She buckled her seatbelt and drove off.

She drove for a while, passing the downtown area. Quiet neighborhoods, and empty streets as she made her way to the address Aaron had given her. She was almost there. As she drove her mind drifted to Mr. Gold. Why had he asked that lunch be delivered to her? Was she just reading too much into it? She would admit to herself that he had intrigued her ever since their first encounter at granny's. He always seemed so confident,so put together, so strong. She liked him. She didn't understand why, but somewhere inside, she genuinely liked him. He was manipulative, secretive, and usually had ulterior motives for everything, but she liked him. It scared her.

She looked down at the address on the paper and up again at the number on a mailbox. " This is the place." She mumbled under her breath. She stopped the car in front of an old trailer that looked like it was just one good gust of wind from falling apart. The yard was littered with dirty, broken toys. Weeds had taken over the grass, and there were worn trails through those weeds from frequent comings and goings. She got out of the car and walked into the yard. Over to the right she saw the dog. Sitting in the rain, chained to an old doghouse that looked just as wet inside as out. Aaron was right, there was no food to be found and the only water that she saw was rain that had collected in a small hole. The dog was filthy and it's hair was overgrown and matted. It looked to her to be some sort of golden retriever mix, but she wasn't sure. She made her way past the toys and mud and climbed up onto the rickety porch. She knocked.

" Who's there?!" Came a voice from inside.

" Sheriff Emma Swan. Open the door please?" She answered.

The door opened and a small face peered out. " Mama said not to let anyone in."

Emma looked down into a small dirty face. " Well, I don't have to come in. She can come out here and talk to me if she wants to."

" I'll tell her." and the child closed the door. Emma could hear footsteps as the child went to deliver the message.

The door opened the again and this time a haggard looking woman stood in its frame. Her eyes were tired, and her hair was tousled. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days. Emma looked past the woman to see four children sitting on an old couch behind her, and there were 2 little girls standing next to her.

" How can I help you Sheriff?" She asked.

" I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I had a report of animal neglect and I had to come and check it out. Sorry to say that I may have to cite you for the condition of your dog."

The woman started to cry. " I know, I know. Just can't afford to feed him. It takes all I have just to feed the kids and me. It's just hard you know? Their daddy is gone and I do the best I can," she started quietly sobbing into her hand. " Had to send one of the boys to the er last night, he's allergic to bees. Got stung playing in the back." she snuffled. " I knew one of those men would make a complaint. I just knew it, but I had to get help for my boy."

Emma reached out and laid a hand on the womans shoulder, " Hey," she said softly, " it's ok, I can help. Really, I can. Trust me. Now, let's start with your name."

The woman smiled through her tears, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. " Sarah," she said softly, " Sarah Boot."

Emma smiled at the woman, " I'm Emma. May I come in so we can talk?" she gently asked.

Sarah opened the door into the living room and Emma stepped in. The home was clean, a stark difference to the yard. There were 6 kids total. All now sitting in a row on the old couch. The television played cartoons, and there were books piled on the shelves around the television.

" These are my kids," Sarah said, " The oldest is Mickey, he's 14. Then there's Riley and Ryan, twins 12. Then Amanda, she's 11. Kristy is 9, and Ann is 6."

Emma looked at the children sitting on the couch. They were all clean and had on clean clothes. The only one that even looked remotely messy was the youngest little girl, the one who had answered the door with the dirty face. She laughed to herself, she was eating chocolate, and rather messily.

" You have beautiful kids. I imagine it's hard to manage them all on your own."

" It is, but Mickey is a big help. Looks out for them while I'm at work. Of course they're at school most of the day so it's only for an hour or two after the get home."

" Where do you work?" Emma asked.

" I'm a cashier at the grocery store." Sarah answered.

" Tell me what happened last night, with the bees."

" Riley is allergic to bees, has been his whole life. I've told him time and again to stay out of the woods behind the house, but you know how boys are. Always getting into trouble."

Emma thought of Henry, always turning up when he should be in school or at home, she smiled, " Yes, I do."

" Well, last night he got into a bee's nest, and got stung. By the time he got back here to the house his whole arm was swollen. I have an epi pen for him but I couldn't find it. So I had to call the ambulance."

" Well, it sounds like you did the right thing. Look, Sarah, I'm not here to make trouble, or try to do anything to break up your family. I just want to help. So here's what we are going to do. I'll take the dog.. I'll get him cleaned up, fed, and put in a nice home. If we can figure something out and get you back on your feet, maybe I can help you find a place closer to town."

" I don't know. Mr. Gold already charges me so much for this place. I can't imagine how much more he would charge for a place in town."

" Well, first things first. Let's get the dog taken care of and see what we can do about finding you a better job. Ok?"

" Thank you so much sheriff. Thank you."

" It's my job to help."

Emma took down Sarah's phone number and work info.

" Ok, I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

" Thank you again sheriff."

Emma turned and walked out of the door, she walked down the steps to the pen that the dog was sitting in. She stopped outside the fence and looked at the dog. It looked up at her and started to wag it's tail. She opened the little gate and held her hand out. The dog leaned forward and sniffed her hand, and then licked her outstretched fingers. Emma slowly reached and petted the dog on the head.

" Hey there fella, what do you say we get you out of here and get you something to eat."

The dog stood up and began to wag his tail quickly. Emma unhooked the chain from the doghouse and led the dog out to her car. She opened the back door and he hopped right up into the seat and laid down.

"Probably glad to be out of that rain," she said to him.

The dog raised his head and looked at her. Then laid it down between his paws and closed his eyes. Emma shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. She drove off with the windows down, rain or not that dog stunk.

She drove back to town and tried to think of how to best help Sarah. Her heart went out to her. Raising 6 kids by yourself can't be easy. She would make a few phone calls and see what she could do. First things first though, she had to get this dog out of her car. She drove to the animal shelter, hoping David would be there.

David looked up in time to see the police car pull up outside. He walked over and opened the door, he saw the sheriff get out and get a dirty dog out of the backseat.

" Woah, what do we have here," he asked as the dog practically ran in the door.

" Rescue, family couldn't feed him. I was hoping maybe you could take care of him for me until I can find a home."

David reached down and stroked the dog's head. " I would love to, but we're kind of full here. I can get him cleaned up for you, and let the doc check him out. After that he's all yours though."

Emma sighed, " Ok. Just call me at the station when he's ready to go, I'll figure something out."

David smiled. " Sure thing sheriff." He took the chain from her hand and led the dog to the back.

Emma walked out of the shelter office and got back in her car. It was almost 4 o'clock and she remembered that she never finished lunch. She was interrupted by Aaron, the sexy medic. She drove back to the station and ran back up to her office. Tossed her burger in the microwave and sat down and waited. She looked down on her desk and saw that there was a piece of paper stuck there under her lunch bag. She picked it up. Sexy medic had left his number.

"Oh well," Emma said, " I can always say I just wanted to let him know I got the dog."

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.


	4. I would, for you

**Here we go again... dont own ouat, dont make anything. Thanks to all those who review.**

The day was ending. He could see the colors of the setting sky on the walls and floor. Mr. Gold stood from his seat behind the counter and walked to the door. With a quick glance out of the door window he flipped the sign from open to closed. Walking from the front room to the back he hit the light switch and turned off the front room lights. Entering the back room he began to gather his things. As he did his mind wandered to Emma Swan. The way she looked today was etched in his mind. Her hair wet from the rain, her smile, her laugh. It had been a while since a woman caught his attention. Not since, well, not for a very long time.

He gave the room a last look, making sure he had everything. His cane making tapping sounds of the floor as he headed for the back door.

"Can't believe I forgot this earlier," he said, speaking of his cane.

His leg was indeed aching, but he had not wanted to appear an invalid in front of the sheriff. No, not in front of her. He wanted her to see him as a man, a strong man. Now more than ever, he wanted her to see him as more. He wanted her to come to him. Not for a favor, not because she wanted something from him. Gold wanted her to come to him as a woman comes to a man. Just to seek him out, to want to be close to him, to want his company. He wanted her. There was no doubt of that in his mind now. If he could not have her in that way, well, maybe he could have her friendship. Perhaps, that would be enough. His thoughts still on Emma he got in his car and headed towards the sheriff's office.

Emma sat at her desk, dialing the number that Aaron had left for her. She waited a few seconds and it started to ring. On the third ring he answered.

" This is Aaron."

Emma was momentarily at a loss. " Uh," she stammered. " This is, uh, Sheriff Swan."

" Oh, hi." he said, " Were you able to help the dog out?"

" Yeah, I went out and talked with the family, they surrendered the dog, now I just have to find a home for him. You wouldn't want a dog would you?" she asked laughingly.

Aaron laughed in return, " sorry, my schedule isn't really the best one for pets. I can ask around though, maybe one of the medics with kids need a good dog."

" Well it was worth a shot, I guess he'll be staying with me until i find a home for him."

At that moment a man in a greasy uniform shirt walked into the office.

" Just dropping off your car sheriff." He said, and laid the keys on the desk

" Hold on," she said to Aaron. She moved the phone away from her mouth.

" How much do I owe you?" she asked.

" No charge," the man said, " already been taken care of. Mr. Gold paid."

" What? Are you sure?" Emma questioned.

" Yes ma'am, got the receipt right here. " He took a pink slip of paper out of his pocket and showed it to her.

" Right there's his card number, paid in full."

" Wow, ok."

He folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. " Well, have a good day sheriff."

" Wait, " she called. " Give me the receipt, I'll take it to him. I have to pay him a visit tomorrow anyway."

" Sure," and he handed her the paper. " Night sheriff."

" Yeah, you too."

" Hello?" Aaron called from the phone.

' Oh, sorry, talking to the tow truck driver."

" I heard." he said. " So Mr. Gold paid your bill? What do you owe him?" Aaron asked, knowing that Mr. Gold always had a price for everything.

" I don't know, I wasn't even aware he had paid the bill."

" Well that's weird. Gold isn't the type to do things out of the goodness of his heart."

" That's what everyone tells me, yet here's the proof of the bill paid in full."

" Stranger things have happened I guess," chuckled Aaron.

" Well, I just wanted to let you know I got the dog. Hey, another thing. Do you know of anyone who's hiring? I met the family today. They could use a little help."

" I think I heard something about a secretary spot at the ambulance station, I can check and get back to you."

" Tha would be amazing!" Said Emma, " the job, not the getting back with me. I mean yes get back to me but that wouldn't be amazing, I mean it would but just not...and I'm shutting up now." she said as she laid her head on her desk. Awkward...she thought to herself.

Aaron was laughing, " I understand, job amazing, me not."

" No! That's not what I meant."

" Just teasing, sheriff, relax. I'll call and ask tomorrow and let you know, maybe over lunch?

Emma smiled, " ok, that sounds good, I'm just going to hang up now before I embarrass myself further."

" Alright sheriff," said Aaron.

" Aaron? Call me Emma."

" Alright, I will. Talk to you tomorrow, Emma." and he hung up.

As she hung up the phone the door to her office opened.

" Miss Swan, I'm glad I caught you." said Mr. Gold as he walked in.

" Mr. Gold, I was just about to call you. Can you tell me why you paid for my tow?" she asked holding up the pink slip of paper.

" I just thought you may be having a bad day after your little incident, and that would make it a little more bearable." he answered honestly.

" And lunch?" she questioned.

" Merely trying to keep you from walking in the rain to get it. Is there something wrong Miss Swan?"

" Just trying to figure out what you're up to, and more importantly what you want in return for these "favors". " she stated

Mr. Gold smiled and looked at her. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the desk, resting his cane against his leg.

" A moment if you please. Miss Swan, I was merely trying to be nice. I want nothing in return, except for maybe your thanks?"

Emma felt a little ashamed, " Thank you Gold, I really appreciate it, and honestly lunch was very much appreciated."

He smiled at her, " You are very welcome. Emma."

" Oh, while you're here, let me give you your umbrella. They just brought my car back so I don't think I'll need it. " She walked over the hat rack where she had hung it when she came in.

" No, you keep it my dear. You never know when you may have need of it."

She smiled at him and his heart leapt in his chest, " Well thank you again."

Her phone rang, she answered it to find it was David. The dog was cleaned and had been given the once over and all necessary shots.

" Nothing wrong with this guy that a little tlc and food won't fix." He said.

" Great, I'll pick him up in about an hour, ok?"

"See you then." David answered.

" Well Mr. Gold, if there's nothing else, I have a few errands to run before I go home."

" Of course dear. There was however something I wanted to talk to you about."

" Oh, I'm sorry, of course you came here for something before I started to bombard you with everything. What was it you needed?"

" I was wondering," he started, " if you perhaps would like to have dinner with me tonight. I had originally come to offer you a ride but I see that your car is back, so there's no need. So I thought instead, dinner? Just to make sure your day ends on a positive."

Emma was floored. What in the hell? She thought to herself. Gold is suddenly being nice and trying to take me to dinner?

"Uh, well, I , wow, uh, that would be nice, but I can't"

Mr. Gold felt his heart drop. She turned him down. I really can't blame her, he thought, what would she possibly want with me.

" Nevermind Miss Swan, it was silly of me to ask." he said, hopping down from the desk. He started to walk out, cane tapping on the floor.

" No, Gold, wait!" She called.

" No worries my dear, " he started.

" It's not that I don't want to, I really can't. See, there was this dog. Being abused. I got him and took him to David, that's who just called. I have to go get him." She stated, " That's why I can't"

" Ah, well perhaps another time." He said, and smiled at her.

Emma smiled back, " Sure, that would be great."

He turned to leave again, " Hey Gold?"

"Yes?"

"Want to go and get the dog with me?" she asked, feeling genuinely bad about the dinner thing and the way she had questioned his motives earlier.

" Yes, Miss Swan, I would, for you. " He smiled back at her, and held the door as she turned out the lights, and they both walked out into the evening.

" One thing Gold," she said.

"Yes?"

" Call me Emma."


	5. That was unexpected

**don't own anything, just playing. Please review, thanks. :)**

Emma walked out of the station onto the sidewalk, Gold following behind. She turned and waited for him to pass and she locked the door behind them. Her phone rang just as she turned to speak. Pulling it out of her pocket she answered.

" Hello?"

" Emma! It's me! " said Henry excitedly.

" Hey kid, how are you? "

" I'm great, listen, I have to talk to you. Can you meet me in the morning?" he asked.

" Sure, I'm free. You sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Emma asked, knowing Henry had a certain flair for disobeying Regina.

" No, she'll be in meetings all morning. I can meet you before school and you can drop me off."

" Alright kid, I'll meet you at Granny's."

" Great, I can't wait!" Henry hung up.

She looked again at Gold. " Well, looks like I have a breakfast date."

" I see, well it's not the first time I've lost a lady to a younger handsomer man," Gold chuckled.

Emma laughed with him, and to see her eyes dancing with said laughter, made him happy.

" No worries Gold," Emma joked, " I can always win you back. Now, let's go get that dog."

Gold walked to the passenger side of the bug and waited for her to unlock the doors. He saw her lean over and pull the lock up, he opened the door and slid into the seat. His heart was hammering inside his chest. His mouth was dry and his thoughts were jumbled. He knew she was joking but just to hear those words, made him happy.

The car started and Emma turned on the headlights and pulled away from the curb. Gold was silent as he stared through the windshield.

" Penny for your thoughts, " Emma said.

Shaken from his thoughts Mr.. Gold replied, " I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear the inner workings of my mind Emma."

" Ok Mr. Cryptic. Just trying to make conversation."

" I'm sorry, I was, " he started. " In all honesty I don't know what came over me. My apologies."

" Don't worry about it. It happens."

They continued to ride in silence until Gold asked " Where are you planning to put this dog?" He was eying the back seat wondering if there was enough room.

" Well I took him over in the squad car, I didn't think about taking him home in my car." she answered as they pulled up.

" Want to come in or are you going to wait out here?" She asked him while getting out of the car.

" I believe I'll wait here, I seem to make people in this town a little nervous," he said with a slight grin.

" Ok, be back in a few."

Emma shut the door and ran into the rescue office. Gold watched her as she went. He was angry at him self. Acting like a lovesick school boy. What she must think of him. Surely she had asked him along out of pity. There was no way that she could ever have a feeling for him. He decided right then and there that he would keep her at arm's length, only interact with her when necessary. It was for his sanity.

Emma came walking out of the rescue office with a large white dog. It had obviously been shaved and bathed. His mouth hung open in a doggy smile and he trotted merrily in the rain next to Emma. She opened the driver's door and the dog leapt up into Golds lap, all that could be seen were his legs, the dog covered everything else.

" Ah! Mr. Gold I'm so sorry, I didnt'.." Emma started.

An arm emerged to pat the dog's head, " It's ok Miss Swan, I rather like dogs. He seems a friendly sort." The dog turned his head and began kissing Gold's face."

" Well he seems to like you." Emma stated. " Would you like a dog? Mr. GOld? " she asked jokingly.

" I believe Miss Swan, that I would." He said between doggy licks.

Emma was shocked, Gold was the last person she thought that would take the dog. " Really?"

" Really. I live alone and the company would be nice. I had a dog when I was a boy, and I think it would be nice to have one again."

" Well great! Should I take you to get some dog food and things?"

" No, just take us to my car, I'll stop and get the necessary items."

" Ok. Thanks Gold, for giving this guy a home."

" My pleasure my dear. He deserves it."

The dog rode happily on Gold's lap on the way back to the station. He was a large dog. David had told Emma that he would weigh over 100 lbs once he started eating regularly again. He told her that the doc believed that he was a Golden Retriever/ Great Pyrenees mix. He was a beautiful white color with blonde markings on his head, ears, and back. David had washed him and cut his matted hair. Emma could hardly believe this was the same mud brown dog she had brought in earlier. To say she was surprised when Gold agreed to take the dog was an understatement. He probably does get lonely out there at his house. The dog will be good for him, she thought.

They pulled up behind Mr. Gold's car. Emma got out and led the dog off of his lap and Mr. Gold made his way out of the passenger side. Emma walked around and handed him the leash. As soon as Gold had the leash in his hand the dog sat next to his leg and looked up at him as if to say, I am home, I am yours.

" Well, thank you Miss Swan. I think this young man will be happy with me, and I him." Gold said reaching down to stroke the broad head.

" I'm glad you're taking him, at least I know he's going to a good home."

Yes, well I have a few stops to make, so I'd best be going." He turned and led the dog toward his car. The dog walked happily beside Gold, glancing up every so often to give him a doggy grin.

" Oh, hey!" Emma called, " what are you going to name him?"

" I think perhaps, Angus."

" Why Angus?" she inquired.

" It means strong, and there are times Miss Swan, that I need a little extra strength."

With that he turned and continued on to his car. He opened the back door and Angus hopped up into the seat. Gold walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove past Emma. She turned and watched his tail lights until he turned off the street. There was something about him that she just couldn't figure out. He seemed fine when they started over to the rescue. Something had happened while she was inside getting the dog. She just had to figure out what.

Gold drove toward the town grocery store. His thoughts on Emma. He knew her destiny, knew that she would eventually believe and find out who and what he was. It was insane to think that she would want anything to do with him after that. He knew all of this, yet for some reason he could not quit thinking about her. She filled his thoughts like a tune stuck in the mind. Over and over she played, over and over. He had to get her out of his mind. Then he would find peace. He was sure of it.

He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Angus watching him from the backseat. " Well Angus, what do you think? Think I can steer clear of Emma? " The dog barked once. Gold laughed. " I wonder, was that a yes or a no." The dog wagged his tail. " Youre a happy fellow," he said, " I think you and I are going to be great friends." The dog barked twice. Gold was watching Angus in the rearview mirror, his mind racing. " Angus, am I a dog?" he questioned. The dog barked once. " Are you a dog?"Angus barked twice. Gold's eyes widened. The dog was answering him. It seemed one bark was no, two was yes.

" Coincidence," he mumbled to himself, the dog barked once.


	6. A better man

**Don't own anything, just playing for a bit. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and thank you to all who stop by to take a peek. **

**I Think Mr. Gold is about to release a little of the Dark One in this chapter.**

Emma watched the tail lights from Gold's car turn the corner. She couldn't really say why but there was just something about him. She got into her car and headed for home. She hoped Mary Margaret had cooked again, she was starving. Half a lunch had worn off a while ago. As s drove she thought about her day. She was excited to be seeing Henry tomorrow, and the idea of a lunch date with a handsome paramedic didn't seem so bad either. Heck, she could take up Gold on his offer of dinner. Three dates with three handsome men, she thought, now that's a way to spend the day.

She pulled up outside of the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret and after making sure the car doors were locked she went inside. Sure enough there was the smell of food wafting into the hallway before she ever opened the door. It almost felt like coming home. A feeling she didn't know well but was beginning to like. Emma called out as she opened the door.

" Mary? I'm home!"

" Hey Emma, " her friend greeted her, " come tasted this!"

Emma walked into the kitchen to find Mary Margaret holding out a spoonful of a red sauce, she took the offered bite.

" Oh wow, that's amazing!" Emma said after she swallowed. " Spaghetti sauce?"

" Yep," Mary replied, " all home-made, got the recipe from Granny. I tweaked it here and there."

Emma reached over to a loaf of French bread on the counter and tore a piece off and dipped it in the sauce. " Mmmm, yes, wow, this is awesome. Much better than Granny's. " she said between bites of the bread covered in sauce.

" And, " Mary Margaret said, " I made this." She pulled out a cake from the oven. It was chocolate. Emma's favorite.

" When did you find time to do all of this?" Emma asked, smiling at her friend.

" Well, I was home alone on a Sunday, it was raining, what else did I have to do?"

Emma laughed at her friend, " We need to find you a date."

Mary laughed with her, " I'll find my prince charming one day," she joked. " What about a date for you?"

" Well surprisingly, I have two tomorrow, and possible a third. So there." and she finished by sticking her tongue out a Mary.

" Really? With who?"

" Two who's actually. I'm meeting Henry for breakfast at Granny's and the I have a lunch date with a paramedic. Do you know Aaron Edwards?"

" Ha! Yeah, I know him. Hot paramedic? Dark hair, green eyes? He comes to the school sometimes and teaches the kids about calling 911 and first aid and stuff like that."

" Well he came in today and made a complaint,, and well, he asked me to lunch when I followed up on it with him this evening."

" Well color me jealous." said Mary.

" Hey," Emma started, " did you know I got asked out to dinner today?"

" By Aaron?" asked Mary Margaret

" Nope. You would never guess by who."

" Then tell me!" Mary said as she swiped at Emma with a dish towel.

" Gold."

There was silence. Emma was sure that she heard crickets chirping.

" What? When? Why did he ask you to dinner."

" Mare, not only did he ask me to dinner, he bought me lunch. I had to call him when my car ran into the ditch. He came and picked me up and drove me back to the station. About 30 minutes after he left Ruby came waltzing in with a burger and fries and said Gold had told her to put it on his tab. Then I found out from the tow truck driver that he called and paid for my tow in full. Then he shows up at the station when I was about to leave and he asked me to dinner."

Again the crickets chirped.

" Wow, I've never heard of him doing anything like that. EVER."

" Really. I wonder why he did it then?"

" Come on Emma, are you that clueless? He likes you." Mary Margaret laughed. " Emma and Gold sitting in a tree," she sang.

Emma rolled her eyes and slapped playfully at her friend, " Stop it, that's just weird."

" So are you going to have dinner with him?" Mary asked.

" I honestly don't know. I mean, I hear all the bad things everyone says about him, but I just don't see it. Ya know?"

" Well if you do decide to go you'll have to tell me all the juice details. Oh, and I want details about your lunch date with Mr. Hottie too."

" Fine, fine, " Emma laughed, " I guess since your love life is in the toilet you'll have to live vicariously through me."

Emma set the table while Mary Margaret got dinner finished. As they were eating they talked about the day and the dog that Emma had rescued. Finished with her dinner Emma excused herself and told Mary Margaret she'd be back for a slice of cake in a few minutes. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door. She took out her cellphone and called Granny's diner.

" Granny's this is Ruby, can I help you?"

" Hey Ruby, it's Emma. "

" Hey Ems, what can I do for you?"

" So this is going to seem weird, but you wouldn't happen to have a home phone number for Mr. Gold listed would you? "

" So he's buying you lunch and now you want to call him and talk?" joked Ruby.

Emma laughed, " No it's nothing like that. I had a dog that I had to take in due to poor conditions at its home, and believe it or not, Gold took it. I just wanted to call and see how it was going. "

" Suuuure. " Laughed Ruby. " Hold on I'll see if we have it."

Emma waited on the other end of the line, listening to the chatter from the customers sitting where she had laid the phone.

" Hey, I'm back," and she read off the numbers to Emma.

" Thanks, and I'll see you in the morning. Save me a table for two."

" Breakfast with Gold?" Ruby asked

Emma laughed, " Better, Henry." they both hung up.

Emma pressed the numbers on her screen and the listened to the ringing of the phone. On the third ring he picked up.

" Hello?" Gold answered

" Mr. Gold, hi, it's Emma. Swan. Uh, yeah, so I was just calling to check on you and Angus. See how you're getting along."

" Well Miss Swan, thank you for your concern. Things are going well, I stopped and bought some things before bringing this young man home. However, there is one thing. Perhaps you could help me with it?" He asked.

" Uh, sure. What do you need?" Emma offered.

" Mud."

" Excuse me?" Emma asked, confused.

" Do you know of anything that will take mud out of silk? He got paw prints on my tie."

Emma burst into laughter at the thought of the dog jumping up on Gold and muddying his immaculate suits. " I'm not sure I can help you. Silk is not something I've worn very often."

" What a pity." Gold said ambiguously.

" About the mud or me not wearing silk." Emma asked flirtatiously.

" The mud, of course. You not wearing silk is a tragedy." He answered.

" What's going on Gold?" Emma asked, " I don't understand. You paid for my lunch,"

" Which I explained," he interrupted.

" And my tow," she countered. " And you asked me to dinner."

" Just trying to be nice Miss Swan." He said, his tone low. Almost a whisper.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me."

" I think I told you as much not long ago Emma."

" You know what I mean Gold."

" Miss Swan, Emma," he started, " do you think it's possible for a man to change? To want to be better? Do better? Be a better" there was a long pause, "man?"

" Anyone can change Gold, they just need the right motivation."

" Well I think Emma, I have finally found mine. Goodnight." Gold hung up.

Emma sat for a minute, dumbfounded. He was talking about her, she was sure of it. She heard Mary calling to her that dessert was ready. She left the room and went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror at her reflection. No one had ever told her that she made them want to be a better man. Not even Henry's father. It made her feel special, and important. She smiled, a genuine smile. Yes, she liked Mr. Gold.

She went back into the kitchen, lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Mary Margaret talking to her.

" Earth to Emma. " she said, " Come in Emma."

" Sorry Mare, just thinking about something."

" Anything I can help with?"

Emma had to come up with something quick, then I dawned on her. " Well actually, there is. The family I got the dog from, they're struggling. Do you know of anyone that's hiring? Or maybe a place for rent here in town? "

" I heard something about an office assistant at the school, but I'm not sure. There's place over near the docks that's for rent. Don't know for how much though."

" I'll ask Gold, I'm sure he owns it."

" Any excuse to talk to Gold, " Mary joked.

Emma laughed. She didn't want to mention her phone conversation with him to Mary. If there was something there, if he was talking about her, then she wanted to keep it to herself for a while.

" Sure, we made plans to elope. " She kidded back.

Mary rolled her eyes and handed her friend a piece of cake. It was nice to have a friend around, someone to joke and just be silly with. Emma was right though, she was lacking in the dates department.

They stayed up to watch a movie, talking and giggling the whole time. After the day she had Emma was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. I'll try

**Thank you for all who reviewed. So just to be clear. This is total au. I may include some points from ouat for the most part this is just something I've come up with. Dont own anything just playing. Hope you enjoy.**

The alarm clock rang and Emma groaned and reached out from under the blankets to find the off button. It had been a long night, she had tossed and turned for an hour before finally falling asleep. Thoughts racing through her head and keeping sleep from her. When she did sleep strange dreams haunted her. Gold was in them, but not like he is now. He was a grinning imp, green and gold. Mary Margaret was in them as well, crying and kissing a baby. David was fighting off black clad soldiers while holding the same baby in one arm. Henry's fairy tales must be getting to me she thought, and got out of bed and went to shower. She didn't want to be late for breakfast with Henry.

Emma walked into the diner, it was fairly crowded, but she spotted Henry sitting at the counter playing with a straw waiting for her.

" Hey Henry." She said as she sat next to him.

Henry beamed at her " Hey! I'm so glad you're here. I already got you a hot chocolate." he said sliding it in her direction.

Emma took a sip, " you even remembered the cinnamon." Emma said smiling. " Now what's got you so worked up kid?"

Henry looked back and to each side, to make sure no one was listening. " I've done some research for operation Cobra," he reached down and pulled the book from his backpack sitting on the floor. There were post it notes peeking out from the tops of some of the pages. " I have some theories on how you can break the curse. I've also been trying to figure out who everyone is, like this one." He pulled off the first post it. It read Snow White and Prince Charming = Mary Margaret and David Nolan. Emma was familiar with this particular theory, and that he believed they were her parents.

" Still with the whole they're my parents thing?" Emma asked and giggled at the same time.

Henry smiled, he knew Emma didn't believe yet, but she would. He just knew it. " I know, it's just a starting point. Now look at this one." He pulled a post it from the story of red riding hood. He had the pictures labeled, Ruby next to Red and Granny next to , of course, Granny.

Emma had to admit there was a striking resemblance. " I don't know kid, it just seems so hard to believe."

Henry flipped more pages in his book. " OK, how about this one? " He turned one more page and pulled off the post it that read Mr. Gold. The picture it was next to startled Emma.

It was a picture of the creature she had seen in her dream. A grinning imp with greenish gold skin, disheveled hair, and deep dark eyes. She quickly looked away.

" And who do you think Gold is?"

" Rumpelstiltskin, it has to be. In the stories he's the only one the Queen doesn't mess with. Here in town Mr. Gold is the only one my mom doesn't mess with, she never crosses him. Ever. She doesn't seem afraid of anyone. Except him. " and he put his finger right in the middle of the picture of Rumpelstiltskin.

" Ok, kid. Let's say that what you're saying is true. How do I break this curse? Do I have to fight the Queen? " Asked Emma. Thinking it might be worth it just to hit Regina in the face a few times.

" I don't think so. I think, in order to break this curse you have to have true loves kiss."

" That's it? I just have to kiss someone?" Emma asked

" Not just anyone, your true love. The one person in the whole world that was made just for you."

" Well kid, that might be a little hard. What if my true love isn't in Storybrooke? It's a big world, they could be anywhere."

" No," said Henry shaking his head. " Your true love is here. I just know it. We just have to figure out who it is."

" Operation Cobra part 2?"

Henry smiled at her, " Are you just humoring me, or do you really believe me? "

" I believe IN you Henry, that's all I can say right now. I'm trying, I really am. It's just a lot to take in."

" Just try. Just close your brain off and listen to your heart." He replied.

" I'll try kid, I'll try. Now, how about a lift to school?"

Henry smiled at her again. It absolutely melted her heart every time she saw him, and to see him smile she'd do almost anything. Even if it meant going along with his theories. Emma paid the bill and they walked outside to her car. They both got in and Emma drove off toward the school. Emma's mind still circling around the picture of Rumpelstiltskin and the man she saw in her dream.

Pulling up at the school Emma reached over and ruffed Henry's hair. " Have a good day, and try to stay out of trouble."

"I will," he laughed and got out of the car.

Emma pulled away and headed for the station. While she was driving her phone rang. " Sheriff Swan, can I help you."

" Good morning Emma, this is Aaron." she heard a deep voice say.

" Uh, hi. I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early. "

" Well I just couldn't wait to talk to you." Aaron said, flirting a little with her.

" Ok, so what's the emergency?" Emma joked.

" Well I happened to check on that job, it's open. No one has applied for it, so you could tell Miss Boot that it's wide open. "

" I will, and thank you so much. I really appreciate you checking for me."

" It's no trouble. After all you did say you'd have lunch with me. I think that's payment enough."

" You're right. I did. " she laughed.

" So today at noon?" He asked.

" Make it 1130, and meet me and Granny's." she replied.

" Yes ma'am." he said, sounding like he might have saluted the phone. " I'll see you then."

" Ok, thanks again for checking. Bye." And she hung up.

Excited for the day ahead Emma pulled up at the station and went inside.

Emma sat behind her desk looking for the number Sarah Boot had given her. Finding it under the calendar planner on her desk, she picked it up and quickly dialed the number. Someone answered on the third ring.

" Hello?" said a feminine voice.

" Hello Miss Boot? This is Sheriff Swan. I told you I would get back in touch if I found out anything about a job?" Emma said.

" Oh, sheriff. I was just about to leave for work, do you have good news?" Sarah inquired.

" I think I do. I did some asking around and there are two positions open now. One in the city office for secretary and one at the school in the admin office. I was told today that no one has applied for the secretary position, and I have a sneaking suspicion that no one has applied for the job at the school either."

Sarah sniffled a bit, " Thank you so much. I'll try and run over on my lunch break today and apply. Thank you."

" It's my job to help people Miss Boot, and I like doing it. I also found out about a place for rent down near the docks, I'm going to try to find out who owns it, but I'm sure it's going to be Mr. Gold. I'll talk to him today and see if I can help you get it. Would that be ok?"

Sarah was crying, " Sheriff, I'm so grateful. No one has ever done anything like this for me. It would be such a blessing if we could move out of this place."

" You are more than welcome Sarah, I'll do my best and I'll get back with you in a couple of days ok? I'll let you go now so you can get to work."

" Ok sheriff, and thank you so much again." she hung up.

Emma felt good. She loved to help people. Especially people who really needed and appreciated it. She hoped that one of the jobs worked out for Sarah. She seemed like a genuinely nice person just trying to make the best of it. Emma's mind wandered to Henry. Fairy tales. Where did Sarah Boot figure in to a fairy tale? Henry's theory was that everyone in town was somehow part of a fairy tale. Emma started to think. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing. She wrote steadily for almost 30 minutes filling pages with names, possible connections to stories. Once she questioned her sanity at the act of doing this but she pushed it aside. She had promised Henry she would try. So here she was trying.

When she finally stopped writing she felt like she had just run a marathon. She was breathing heavy and a light sweat spotted her forehead. She had tried, really tried, and what she saw in the finished product made her happy and a little scared at the same time. She looked at the list of people that she knew and the list of their fairytale counterparts, she had the ones she and Henry had talked about and a few of her own that she just guessed at;

Snow White and Prince Charming (aka mom and dad)- Mary Margaret and David Nolan

Evil Queen- Regina Mills

Ruby- Red Riding Hood

Granny -Red riding hoods Granny

Mr. Gold- Rumpelstiltskin

Archie- Jiminy Cricket

Dr. Whale ?

Graham-The Huntsman

Sarah Boot-The woman who lived in a shoe

Marco-Gepetto

Aaron Edwards-? Need more research

" I have to be losing my mind." Emma said to herself.

" Well I've said that the entire time you've been in town." Answered Regina. Emma hadn't heard her come in.

Emma quickly pushed everything she'd been working on under a pile of reports on her desk. " Do you need something or are you just here to torture me?"

" Actually I do need something. I need you to keep away from Henry. I know all about you little meeting this morning." Regina snapped.

" Look Regina, first of all he's my son. Secondly he called and asked to see me. Finally, I dropped him off at school right on time. I really don't see what the problem is other than the fact you're all bent out of shape because he wants to spend time with me."

Regina stepped forward and put her palms flat on Emma's desk. " Listen to me and listen well, you either leave Henry alone and leave this town, or I will,"

" You'll what? " Emma interrupted, she stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Regina. Almost nose to nose with the mayor she continued, " you'll put a spell on me, Your Highness? Isn't that what evil queens do? You'll curse me? Turn me to stone?" She continued moving forward forcing Regina to walk backwards out of her office and into the reception area. " I'm not afraid of you. I'm the one person in this town you can't control and it kills you. Well guess what mayor. I'm here, and I'm staying. The only way I'm leaving is with Henry. So unless you're ready to hand him over to me, get used to seeing me around." Emma finished.

Regina just gaped at her, opened mouthed. " Was there anything else Mayor?" Emma asked, " No? Good. I'm busy." she turned and walked back into her office and shut the door, leaving Regina alone.

" This isn't over Swan, this isn't over."

Emma heard Regina's heels clicking over the linoleum as she walked out of the office. She let out a little breath she had held in. Honestly she was waiting for Regina to storm into the office, but she didn't. She couldn't believe she called her the evil queen, Henry must be rubbing off on her. She sat down at her desk. Could this morning get any weirder?

Emma worked quietly in her office for the next few hours, answering the occasional phone call. Things were quiet today, and that was fine with her. Her mind drifted to Aaron. She was looking forward to having lunch with him. It had been a while since she had been on a date, and to be honest she was also a little nervous. Her mind then drifted to Gold. Every time she thought of him she got the strangest feeling. He liked her, he had told her as much on the phone last night. She made him want to be a better man. It was almost a little overwhelming, but in a good way she decided. I do need to call and ask about the house, she thought to herself. She picked up her phone and dialed the number for his shop.

" Gold's." He answered. His voice confident now, different from the tone he had last night.

" Mr. Gold, it's Emma." she said.

" Emma, what can I do for you?" He asked.

" I actually wanted to ask you about a house down by the docks. I've heard it's been standing empty for a while. I was wondering if it was one of your properties or if not, do you know who owns it?" she asked. Inside her stomach was doing flips. She was doing her best to keep it steady and control her heart before it jumped into her throat.

" Yes, I do know the property. It's mine. Are you looking for something? You and Miss Blanchard have a falling out? " he asked.

" No, I'm working on helping someone find a different place. I was told that the house was there, and well, since you own almost everything you were the first one I called."

" I see. Well, yes it's available. May I ask who you're trying to help?" he inquired.

" Her name is Sarah Boot. She lives in one of your places out near the city limits. That's who I got the dog from. Anyway, with all those kids she really needs a bigger place. Only problem is she's working at the grocery store now and the rent on the other place is probably higher than what she's paying now. I'm trying to help her find another job too."

" Well Emma," Gold said, his tone low and deep like it was last night, " it sounds like you're just the savior Miss Boot has been looking for." he emphasized the word savior.

" I don't know about that," Emma said. " I'm just trying to help her out."

" I see, well, I'll tell you what. I'll let Miss Boot have the house for the same rent she pays now. On one condition. You'll owe me another favor."

" What is it with you and favors Gold?"

" Lets just say I can't resist a good deal." he answered, a lilt to his voice.

" Ok Gold, you have a deal." Emma said.

" Good, I'd like to collect one of those favors now please."

" Uh, ok." said Emma hesitantly

" I'd like for you to have dinner with me. Tonight."

" That's all?" Emma asked.

" One dinner. That's all." answered Gold.

" Ok then, dinner. Tonight. What time should I meet you?"

" You won't be meeting me anywhere. I'll be picking you up. Like a proper date."

" A date?"

" Yes, that's generally what it's called isn't it?"

" Yes, yes it is." Emma replied quickly.

" Then I will see you tonight at 730?" he asked.

" Sure, that sounds good."

" Until tonight Emma." seeming like he was about to hang up.

" Gold wait!" Emma yelled into the phone hoping to keep him from hanging up.

" Yes?"

" Well I just want you to know, since you were so open with me last night. I guess I feel like you deserve the same."

Gold's heart was hammering in his chest. Emma's mouth was dry as she formed the words.

" I like you Gold. I think I could like you more if I spent a little time with you. So I'll see you tonight." and she hung up.

Gold stood there with the phone in his hand. Never had he thought she would return his interest. Perhaps there were still happy endings to be had.


	8. What have I done

**Thank you all for stopping by again. I don't own anything, just playing for a bit. Hope you all enjoy what's in store for this chapter. **

Emma hung the phone up and happened to glance up at the wall clock. 11:27. She was going to be late meeting Aaron. Which in all honesty she didn't feel bad about considering the conversation she had just had with Gold. What the hell, she thought, it's not like Gold owned her or anything, and besides, she had made plans with Aaron before she ever spoke to Gold. Emma grabbed her phone and shoved it down in her pocket. She switched off the lights and walked out of the office.

It was a nice day compared to yesterday so she decided to walk to Granny's, which gave her time to think. Her mind wandered as she strolled down the sidewalk. Random things passing through her head. Aaron, Gold, Henry, the dog, Snow White and Prince Charming, David and Mary Margaret, true loves, true loves kiss. She continued on until she got to Granny's. Here we go was her last thought before opening the door.

She walked in and noticed that it was not as crowded as it usually is at 1230, which was why she chose 1130. She saw Aaron sitting in a booth toward the back, he waved at her when they made eye contact. Emma made her way back to the table.

" Sorry, I'm a little late. I got caught up with something at work." Emma apologized as she sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

" Don't worry about it, I'm used to not eating at set times. In my line of work you hardly ever have a scheduled meal time." He smiled at her.

Wow, Emma thought, he really is gorgeous.

" Hey guys, what can I get for you?" Ruby asked.

" I think I'll just have a turkey club and an iced tea," answered Emma.

" Make mine a cheeseburger and fries, with a root beer please." Aaron said.

Ruby wrote down the orders on her pad, " great, I'll get this order placed. Oh, and you guys make a cute couple." she said and laughed and turned back towards the kitchen.

Emma ducked her head and blushed. Aaron just smiled and looked away.

" Well we have Ruby's approval." he joked.

" Yeah and by this evening the town will think we're having a torrid love affair." Emma said, smiling back at him.

Aaron just looked at her and said, " would that be so bad?"

" So," Emma said wanting to change the subject. " How did you get into EMS? Being a paramedic, that must be a tough job sometimes."

" Well yeah, it is, but I love it. I love helping people. I've done it for about 6 years now, and I couldn't imagine doing anything else." He said. " I got in to it right after I had a car accident. I was literally hanging upside down in my car by my seatbelt. My leg was broken, I was stuck in the car. I thought I was gonna die. I was just hanging there, thinking about everything and all of the sudden I hear a siren. The out of no where this head pops in my window and says to me ' don't worry buddy, I got ya.' I passed out right after that, I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the hospital. After that I got in contact with the guy, I thanked him, and he got me into the next EMT class, after that I was hooked." He finished.

" Wow," Emma said sincerely, " you're lucky to be alive."

" I think so too, so I just try to pay it forward everyday. So how did you get into sheriffing? " He asked.

" Not a long story really. I was a bounty hunter before I came here. Then Graham appointed me deputy. Well, you know the rest after he died." Emma said sadly.

" Hey," Aaron said, and reached out to touch her hand. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

" You didn't it's just that it hasn't been that long ago. Graham was a good man."

" Were you two together long before he passed?" asked Aaron.

" No, we weren't together at all." Emma replied.

" Oh, I just thought," Aaron started.

Ruby walked up with two plates of food. " Here you go lovebirds." she joked " I'll be right back with your drinks."

Emma just laughed, " Ugh, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

" Next time we'll have to go somewhere more private." Aaron said

Emma froze, she hadn't considered a second date. Did she want a second date? What about Gold?

" Well," Emma began.

" I'm sorry. I'm pushing. I don't mean to , but when I see something I want, I give it my all."

" No, ok, well maybe a little. It's just, we haven't even finished lunch and you're planning a second date. It's a little fast."

" Ok, tell you what. We finish lunch, I'll walk you back to the station. After that, we'll see where it goes. Deal?"

When he said the word deal, Emma's mind went straight to Gold. Part of her felt that she shouldn't be here now, and the other part of her felt that just because she liked Gold didn't mean that she wasn't still single and allowed to date dashing paramedics.

" Sure," Emma said, "deal." she smiled at him and bit into her sandwich.

As they ate the chatted about different things. Trading jokes and sarcastic comments. Emma glanced down at her watch, it was 1 o'clock. She really had to get back.

" Aaron this is has been great, but I have to get back to work." Emma told him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time. Let me pay and I'll walk you back."

Aaron got up and went to the counter. Emma got out her wallet and pulled out a 5 and left it for Ruby. She got up out of the booth and walked outside to wait for Aaron. He walked out a few minutes later and the headed for the sheriff's office.

" I had a good time Emma. I'm glad you agreed to go out with me." He stated.

" I had fun too. I'm anxious to hear the rumors." she laughed.

" Just so you know, I'll be working tomorrow. 24 hour shift. I'd like to call you sometime in that 24 hours if that's ok."

Emma smiled. " Sure that's ok. I can't promise I'll answer," she said, " sheriff and all, not always able to grab the phone."

" No, I get it. Same here." he said. He held out his hands and imitated an unbalanced scale. " Save a life, answer the phone. Tough choice." He laughed.

Emma shoved his arm, " Smart ass," she said.

" The smartest." He answered.

" I'm sure you were a holy terror as a child."

" That's what my mom said."

" She should get an award."

Emma was surprised how at ease she felt around him. None of the awkwardness she felt with Gold. Of course, there were no butterflies in her stomach when she was near Aaron, and there were a whole damn fields worth of them when she was around Gold.

They stopped in front of the station. " Well here we are." She said, rather lamely.

" Yep, told you I'd get you here. So, about that second date." He said. " I have a softball game this weekend, want to come?"

Emma thought for a moment. Maybe she should see how things go with Gold before she answered. " Can I let you know tomorrow?" she asked.

" Sure," he said and smiled at her. He reached down and took her hand. " Emma," he started.

At that moment Emma heard a familiar tapping and turned to see Mr. Gold coming down the stairs to the office.

" Well well, what have we here?" He asked in a curt tone.

" Gold, hi, I, uh, I was just," she tried.

" Just dropping the lady off after lunch Mr. Gold."

" Well, isn't that sweet." Gold said, his voice growing higher, " Two little love birds."

" No, it's not like that," Emma said, pulling her hand out of Aaron's.

" Not like what Miss Swan, it seems the young man was going to attempt a kiss on the first...date" He spit out the last word like it was poison.

Emma was struck by the malice in his voice and the anger in his eyes. She had never seen or heard him like this. She was a little scared.

" Not that it's any of your business Gold, but no I wasn't trying to kiss her." Aaron said, stepping between Emma and Gold. Sensing that the situation was escalating.

" Well, you are absolutely right my boy. What our sheriff does is none of my concern." He replied. " If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Gold was trying hard to hold his darker side at bay. He was angry and hurt, he felt betrayed. Emma had said she wanted to spend time with him, and here she was strutting about the town with that twit of a man. Of all the arrogant, witless people to choose in this whole town, she chose that idiot. More braun than brain in that head. Never mind that, he thought. He had to leave before the situation got worse.

" Wait, Gold!" Emma yelled. She ran after him, and reached out to touch his shoulder. He turned and she saw his eyes, they were on fire. Anger, rage and hurt danced in them.

" Yes Miss Swan? I really need to go, you see I feel like I've wasted enough time here, and with you."

Emma stepped back, his words stung. " Why are you acting like this? You don't own me, we aren't a couple. Hell, we haven't even had our first date!" She said emphatically.

Gold stepped forward closing the gap between them. They were almost touching noses they were so close. Chest's rising and falling separately became rhythmic and one. Gold looked into her eyes. " Miss Swan if I have to keep answering all of your idiotic questions, I'll really be here all day. I thought, " he said and stopped. He took a step back from her and looked over her shoulder to see the idiot looking at them. " I thought Emma, I made myself clear last night, and today."

He turned to leave and heard Aaron walk up to ask Emma if everything was ok. He called over his shoulder, " You have fun with your trained ape Miss Swan."

" What did you say?" Aaron asked, walking quickly towards Gold's back.

Gold turned back to face the young man, " Oh I'm sorry, did I use big words? Here, let me say it so you can understand." Gold started making monkey noises.

Emma laughed, she couldn't help it. The sight of Gold standing there in his perfect suit, making monkey noises was funny. What happened next wasn't.

" Wait, let me guess, you have a thing for Emma." Aaron said. He looked back over his shoulder at Emma and winked. " Do you really think she'd go out with someone like you?" he laughed at Gold.

Gold saw red, he acted on impulse and anger, he raised his cane and swung it at the younger man's leg. Aaron grabbed his knee and went down. Emma just stood there, dumbfounded at what she was witnessing. Gold squatted down close to Aaron's head.

" Let me tell you something, boy." Gold stressed the word boy. " You have no idea who you're dealing with." Putting his weight back on his cane he stood up and walked over to Emma.

" Sheriff Swan. I don't think I'll be up for our meeting tonight. Have a good day." He turned away.

Emma stood watching Gold walk away. She couldn't believe what just happened. She finally snapped out of her stupor and ran over to Aaron who was still on the ground clutching his left knee.

" I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I won't be playing this weekend." He said.

Emma just rolled her eyes and dialed the dispatch center to get an ambulance sent.

She watched Gold walk down the street to the florist shop. His car was parked in front of it. He got in and pulled away.

" Aaron, do you want to press charges? She asked

He looked at her. " It wouldn't do any good, he gets away with everything."

Emma heard the sirens and shortly after the ambulance pulled up. The medics got Aaron loaded up and put him in the back of the ambulance.

" I'll call you," he yelled before they shut the doors. The truck pulled off.

Emma walked into the station and into her office. There on the desk was a beautiful bouquet. Simple white and pink daisies with small purple chrysanthemums here and there. It was simple, and perfect. Appropriate for a first date. She reached out and plucked the card from them and opened it.

Emma,

I am anticipating tonight probably more than I should.

You have made believe in second chances.

Until tonight

R. Gold

Emma dropped the card on the desk and sat down. She let out a long slow breath.

" Emma Swan strikes again." she said to herself. She picked up the flowers and brought them to her nose.

" How do I fix this?" she said to the empty office.


	9. Just give me a reason

**Hello again, thank you to all who sent in reviews. Also again, I don't own OUAT just playing for a bit. Excited for the new episode sunday! This chapter may be a little longer, hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

Both hands clutched the steering wheel. Knuckles white. The speedometer rose to 85. Gold was furious. If he had his magic restored he would have turned him into a bug and crushed him under the heel of his shoe. How dare that man think he was a match for Rumpelstiltskin, he should have ended his life. Brought the cane down on the top of his head and continued to do so until the bastard stopped breathing. He was enraged. He had tried to calm himself, but the darkness inside would not have it. His emotions in turmoil, he pushed the car faster. Emma raced through his mind. She had betrayed him! He made his intentions clear. Told her how he felt. He was even trying to court her properly. He was sure she had found the flowers by now, what a fool she must think him. She was probably laughing at him now. Telling that cave dweller moron about his card and the flowers. Gold slowed the car as he neared his shop. Gold applied the brakes and slid to a stop in the street. He turned into the parking spot and put the car in park. He sat there. Engine running. Hands still gripping the wheel. He sat there for a full 10 minutes, trying to calm down.

" To hell with this," he said to the empty car.

He put the car in reverse and backed out of the covered spot. He put the car in drive and headed in the direction of his home. He needed to be alone, he was in no condition to be at the shop now. The way he was feeling, he could very easily kill the next person that walked in his door. He reached over and flipped on the radio. Music hath charms they always said. The sound of classical violin music filled the interior of the car. It caressed his ears, washed over his body. It calmed his spirit. He drove. Gradually gaining control of his temper. His grip loosened on the wheel and he began to breathe slower. He continued to listen to the soothing music until he pulled into his driveway. Feeling a little more in control he turned off the car and went inside.

Angus was sleeping on the couch. He raised his head at the sound of the car. He knew this sound, it was his master. He blinked his eyes, and looked out of the window. He saw the man walking to the door. His head was down he seemed sad. The front door open and Angus caught his master's scent. His scent was there as it normally was, but there was hurt and anger mixed with it today. Angus removed him self from the couch and ran to the door as Gold walked in. He sat patiently, with his tail wagging. He wanted his master to know he was here for him. He sat and he waited.

Gold opened the door and the first thing he saw was Angus, sitting in the doorway waiting for him, wagging his tail.

" Angus, " Gold said to the dog, " come to say hello?"

Angus barked twice. Gold was still trying to work out who/what the dog was, but for now their simple yes/no conversations worked.

" Were you sleeping on the couch again while I was out?"

Angus barked once, for no, " Well now young man, I don't exactly believe that. Should I?"

Angus hung his head for a moment and gave a quiet single bark.

" I thought not." said Gold. " Never mind, I suppose there are worse things in the world besides dog hair on a sofa."

Gold reached down and scratched behind the ears on the big head. Angus' tongue rolled out of his mouth and his eyes closed. Behind his ears was his favorite spot to be scratched. Gold finished scratching and continued on to the kitchen. Angus followed, padding softly behind. Something was wrong with the master, he knew it.

Gold took off his jacket and left it hanging on a dining chair. He reached the kitchen. He pulled down a bottle from the top of one of the cabinets, got a tumbler from the same cabinet and poured him self a large drink. He reached into a cookie jar and pulled out two dog biscuits and gave one to the dog. Angus devoured it in one bite, Gold wasn't even sure if he chewed it up. He carried the drink, the bottle, and the remaining treat to the back porch. He sat down in a chair that faced the back of his property. He looked out over the English garden and into the surrounding wooded areas. Taking a long drink he gave the treat to Angus, who happily gulped it down. He put his hand on the dog's big head and just petted him, pausing now and again to rub the spots behind his ears. Staring into the garden, his mind wandered.

Angus, still sensing that his master was sad and hurt laid his big head on the man's leg. Content to sit there until his master moved. A low whine escaped his muzzle.

Gold looked down at the dog, into the big brown eyes. Glad to not be alone right now. He looked back out toward the garden and woods and a tear rolled slowly down the side of his face. There were no happy endings here. There would never be one for him anywhere. Gold sat there pouring over his thoughts, working on the bottle he had brought out with him. Just sitting with Angus, taking what comfort the big dog offered. Emma Swan was gone from him, and the thought broke him on the inside.

Emma sat in her office ignoring the ringing phone. It was well past 5 o'clock. She had called Mary Margaret earlier to let her know she would be late, so she had a pretty good idea who was calling her phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Yep, she thought, seeing it was Aaron. After the 5th call she answered.

" Swan," she said tersely.

" Emma, hey, it's Aaron."

" Yeah I know, you've called 5 times now." she snapped back.

" Uh," Aaron started," I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't know if Gold showed back up, I was worried."

Emma sighed, " I'm sorry I snapped. It's just been a rough day. I'm fine. How are you?"

" Dr. Whale says I'm gonna be fine. Have a deep bruise and a lot of swelling, and my knee is starting to turn some pretty cool colors, other than that I'm good."

" Well that's good to know," Emma replied.

" You never did answer me about that second date." Aaron said.

" Look," Emma started.

" I know our first didn't go as planned," Aaron interrupted, " but I think we were having a pretty good time until Gold showed up. Weren't we?"

" Yeah," Emma agreed, " we were."

" So all I'm saying is maybe we should give it another shot. So Saturday?"

" I'll think about it," she answered, " and I'll let you know in a day or two."

" Good enough." He answered. " Oh, and Emma?"

" What?"

" I lied, I was going to try to kiss you." and he hung up.

Emma ended the call and just put her forehead down on her desk and just softly banged it there a few times.

" What am I doing?" she asked herself.

Her phone rang once again. She reached for it and checked the caller ID before answering. It was Mary Margaret. She decided to answer.

" Hey Mare."

" Emma, are you alright?" She asked. " I just heard about Aaron getting into a fight with Gold! What happened?"

Great, Emma thought to herself. " Yeah, right here in front of the station. Gold said something to Aaron. Aaron got mad, went after Gold. Gold hit him with his cane. Aaron's going to be ok though, and he didn't want to press charges. So Gold left."

" Wow, did you arrest Gold?" she asked.

" No, I just let him leave. I think it was best in this situation." Emma said, starting to sniffle a bit. Why am I so upset, Emma thought.

" Emma, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Mary said.

Emma broke down at those words. She started to cry and told Mary Margaret about the things that Gold had said to her. About what she had said to Gold. About everything that Aaron had just said. About Henry's fairy tale theory, that she and David were her parents. Everything just came gushing out.

Mary Margaret listened to everything Emma had to say. Just letting her talk, not interrupting. Letting her friend get everything out. She waited until the talking and sobbing had ended.

" Emma?" She said.

" What." Emma answered

" First of all, take a deep breath and wipe your eyes." she waited a moment, " Now, close your eyes. Just close them and clear your mind. Don't think about anything. Not Gold, not Aaron, not Henry, not fairy tales. Nothing. Take a deep breath. Calm your mind."

Emma listened to the soothing sound of her friend. Her eyes were closed. He mind was focusing on the sound of Mary Margaret's voice. Deep breath in and out. Deep breath in and out. Over and over. Just listening to Mary Margaret was soothing.

After a few minutes Mary Margaret told Emma to open her eyes. " Now, do you feel more focused?" she asked. " Less upset? Scattered?"

Emma thought for a moment. " Yeah I really do, thank you."

" Ok, now, about Aaron and Gold. You are a grown woman and can date anyone you want to. You don't owe either of them anything. If you have fun with Aaron, go out with him. If you want to get to know Gold more, go out with him too. Just be true to yourself Emma."

" Thanks Mare." Emma said, she was grateful for her friend and her help.

" Now about Henry. I can tell you that he is a wonderful kid with a great imagination. He wants to believe in something, if it's fairy tales now, then go with it. Let him believe in you Ems."

Emma took in Mary Margaret's words. She was right. Henry wanted to believe in her. She was the savior in his story.

" You're right Mary Margaret. Thanks. "

" You're my best friend Emma, I'll always be here for you. You know, like a mom." she laughed making reference to Henry's theory.

Emma laughed too. It felt good after her little breakdown. " Thanks mom"

They both laughed. " Ok Mare, I have to go. I'll be home soon."

" OK, I'll see you then." and they hung up.

Emma picked up her phone, took a deep breath and dialed his number. It rang and rang, finally it went to voicemail.

" Hey, it's Emma. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok. I know you," she started, " nevermind. " and she hung up.

She sat behind her desk. Thinking. She glanced at the flowers on her desk. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

" This is stupid," she said to herself.

She stood up grabbed her things and her keys and headed out of the office. She jumped in her car, started it up and took off in the direction of Gold's home. If he wouldn't answer the phone, she'd go there and talk to him in person.

Gold was sitting in his chair when he heard his phone start to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He saw the name flash and threw the phone into the yard. She was insane if she though he was going to answer and listen to her lies. He picked up the bottle and refilled his glass. He was beginning to feel the effects of the previous two glasses, and figured a third couldn't hurt.

Angus watched the phone fly out into the yard. He saw it land and looked up at his master. Angus got up and trotted out into the yard. Picked up the phone and took it back to Gold. He dropped the phone in his lap and resumed is place lying next to the chair.

" Sorry Angus, but I have nothing to say to that woman. " Gold said.

Angus just looked up and huffed. Humans were so difficult. Angus knew that his master liked this woman. He also knew that the woman liked his master. Why are they making things so hard? He thought to himself.

Emma was making her way to Gold's house. Trying to think of what she could say to him. Her mind told her that she didn't owe him and explanation, but her heart told her she did. She told Henry she would listen to her heart more, so here she was. She was nervous, she had to think of something, anything. Suddenly it hit her, and she smiled.

Emma pulled up at Gold's house, his car was parked in the driveway. Good, she thought, he's home. She put her badge on her jacket and grabbed her handcuffs, mad sure her pistol was in the holster on her hip. She got out of the car and walked toward the door. She knocked. She could hear Angus barking.

" Yes, yes, I heard it too." Gold said as he walked unsteadily to the front door. He opened it without checking who it was. When he saw Emma's face his eyes darkened and his brows drew together.

" Well Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure? Coming to inform me of your upcoming wedding to the monkey? Well thank you. I'll be sure to have a bunch of banana's sent. Good evening." and he tried to shut the door.

Emma put her hand up to stop it. " Mr. Gold, I'm here to put you under arrest. You're being charged with assault. Can you turn around and put your hands behind your back please?"

Gold laughed. " You can't be serious."

" Oh, I'm serious. I watched you assault a man with a weapon. That's a crime in this town. As sheriff I'm obligated by law to bring you in." She said showing him the cuffs.

" I don't think I'll be going in, you see, I can guarantee there will be no charges pressed." He turned and shut the door in her face.

Emma stood there for a moment and walked up and opened the door and walked in to his house.

Gold turned, " Miss Swan, I assure you, you are about to see a side of me that not many have."

" I'll go, I just want you to listen to me. Just let me say what I came here to say and I'll go. I promise."

Gold considered her offer. Let her say what she wants then I'll never have to hear or see her again, he thought.

" Very well Miss Swan. You have 5 minutes."

Emma thought quickly. " Ever since I came here, all I hear about is how awful you are. How you own the town. How everyone hates you."

" Miss Swan if you came to tell me things I already know this is going to be a very tedious 5 minutes."

" Would you shut up and let me talk?" Emma yelled.

Gold stepped back, " Very well, continue."

" I heard all of those things, but never saw them. You were always nice to me. Even helped me become sheriff. You let Ashley keep her baby, even though I had to owe you. " she mumbled the last part. " What I'm saying is, I never saw the Gold that the town sees. I only saw you. I liked what I saw. I like you. You make me feel like my heart is about to come out of my chest. My stomach is constantly in knots when I'm near you or I talk to you. No body has ever made me feel like this." she stood there looking at him.

" That's strange, you say those things but I'm almost positive I saw you on a date with someone this afternoon." He said sarcastically.

Emma sighed. " I know. Yes I was on a date. A date that I made before I even spoke to you last night, or this morning." She paused, " When you came down the steps,"

" Yes, just in time to ruin the big kiss." he interrupted.

Emma threw her hands up in an ' I give up ' gesture, " No Gold, there wasn't going to be any kiss. I was trying to tell him that there was someone else I was interested in, and before I could get a word out he grabbed my hand and you walked out. That's what happened."

Gold rolled his eyes, " I don't believe a word of that, had I waited a few more minutes I'm sure I would have walked out to see him trying to eat your face."

" Is that what you think?" Emma said quietly. Tears threatening to fall. She was tired, and angry and hurt. Just emotionally spent.

" It's what I know." He said back, looking right into Emma's eyes.

" Ok. I got your flowers by the way. They were perfect. The most beautiful," she stopped. " I read the card. I was looking forward to tonight too."

" Miss Swan, would you please," he started.

" I've got one more thing to say." she stopped him.

She stepped closer to him. He didn't move, they were close, chest to chest. Their breathing synchronized once again as it had earlier. Emma looked into his eyes. She knew she had hurt him without meaning to.

" I can't force you to believe me. All I can do is tell the truth and hope you know that I'm not lying to you. If there were something between me and Aaron, I wouldn't be here now. "

She reached out and took his hand and placed it on her chest. Her heart was pounding, hard and fast.

" Do you feel that?" she asked him.

" Yes," he said in a whisper.

" This only happens when I'm with you. "

Emma reached up and cupped his cheek. Gold leaned into her touch. She kissed him on the opposite cheek and took a step back.

" I know I hurt you, I know you feel betrayed. For that I am truly, truly sorry. I've said what I came to say. It's up to you now. " She turned and walked toward the door. Reaching out for the knob she had an idea. 'Here goes nothing Henry' she thought. She opened the door and looked back at Gold. " Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin." she said, and walked out into the night. Leaving Gold standing there, speechless.


	10. And you want her

**Hope everyone like the last chapter. On to the next. Once again I don't own OUAT, just playing. There be a few song lyrics in this chapter taken from the song No One Is To Blame by Howard Jones . Go give it a listen.**

Gold stood there just looking at the door. His mind racing, trying to grasp what had just happened. He was sure his mind stopped when she placed his hand on her chest to feel her hear pounding just beneath the surface. He could still feel it in the tips of his fingers. If she had placed her hand in a similar spot on his chest she would have felt his heart beating just the same. In the same time and rhythm. In that moment, their hearts were beating as one. Then as she left she said his name, not Gold, but his true name. A slow smile spread across his lips.

" Angus," He said, and looked down at the dog. " I believe it's time for an apology."

Angus barked twice and began wagging his tail furiously, dancing around Gold's legs.

" Yes, yes," Gold said and reached down to pet the dog's head. " Now, I just have to figure out how."

Emma drove home. Once she had gotten inside the car she let her tears fall. She hoped that she had gotten through to him. ' I guess I'll find out,' she thought as she drove. She didn't know what made her call him Rumpelstiltskin, but it knocked him for a loop. She could tell. There was one more thing she had to do tonight. She picked up her phone, and dialed.

" Hello?" answered a groggy voice.

" Aaron? Were you sleeping?"

" Yeah, but it's ok. I'm surprised you called so soon, I wasn't expecting to hear from you again today."

" I was planning on calling you tomorrow, but this just couldn't wait," she said. " Aaron,"

" I know, I can feel it too. I knew the first time I saw you that you were special," he interrupted.

" No, no, Aaron, I called to tell you I don't want to see you anymore. Like in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. Friends is fine, but that's all. No more dates, no softball."

" What?! Why? I thought things were going good." He said, stunned, " wait, is this about Gold? Are you afraid of him? Don't worry about him, I'll protect you. I promise."

Really? Emma thought, because you did such a stellar job today. " Aaron, look. You're a nice guy, and I had fun today, but there's someone else. I just can't see you again. I'm sorry." Emma hung up.

Aaron looked at the phone in his hand, confused. No woman ever broke it off with him. Who did she think she was? " This isn't over Emma, you don't know it yet, but you belong to me." He threw the phone against the wall in his bedroom and it broke into several pieces. He threw himself back on the bed, seething. He didn't sleep again until early morning.

Emma pulled into the street in front her apartment. She saw the lights were still on, so Mary was still up. It wasn't that late really, only 7 o'clock, but Mary went to bed pretty early on school nights. She stepped out of the car, locked the door and went inside. She opened the door to find David Nolan standing there with a glass in his hand and Mary Margaret chatting away happily as she cooked.

" Uh, hi?" Emma said to David.

" Hey," David said, " Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing Mary Margaret didn't tell you I was coming over."

Emma looked at Mary and smiled, " Uh, well no she didn't. Can I talk to you a sec Mare?"

Mary ran and grabbed Emma by the hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

" What is he doing here?" Emma whispered with a laugh.

" I ran into him at Granny's this evening. When you said you were going to be late I just decided to grab something to bring home. I was waiting to order and he walked in. We started to talking and I found out his wife left him about 3 weeks ago. I said something about him having a home cooked meal, and well, here we are." Mary explained in a hushed tone.

" Henry's story had nothing to do with it?" Emma asked her friend playfully.

" Oh stop, I don't believe that stuff. I'm just trying to be friendly." she said.

" Uh huh, just remember don't be too friendly on the first date." Emma said and started laughing. It felt good to laugh, she needed it after the day she'd had today. Mary Margaret started laughing with her.

They came out of the bathroom to find David standing at the stove stirring whatever was in the pot. He smiled at them both. " Hey guys, I didn't know how long your girl talk was going to take so I thought I'd keep an eye on dinner until you were done."

" Thanks David," Mary Margaret said. Smiling at him.

Emma just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. Then she said to David, " Thanks, I hate burned food."

The three continued chatting and enjoyed a nice dinner together. Eventually David said, " Well girls I have really enjoyed this, but I have to get going." He got up and put on his jacket. " Oh Emma, what ended up happening with the dog?" David asked.

"Surprisingly, Mr. Gold agreed to take him. It was odd because the dog really took to him right away, named him Angus."

David smiled. " That's great, Gold could use a friend. Well good-night ladies. Mary Margaret I'll give you a call tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled and said " sure, I'd like that."

He turned and walked out of the door. Emma just stared at Mary Margaret. " Hey Snow White, you finally meet your Prince Charming?"

Mary Margaret glared at Emma, then started to laugh. " Very funny Emma, now come help me with these dishes."

Emma helped her friend clean up and the both went to bed. Emma was exhausted, and after tossing and turning a bit, she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Mr. Gold woke with a pounding head. Although he had quit drinking after Emma left, he had still consumed more than his normal amount. His phone was ringing. He grabbed it off of the nightstand. He didn't recognize the number.

" Hello?" he answered. There was no response, so again he said, " Hello?" He could hear breathing on the other end. Finally the person spoke.

" I suggest Mr. Gold, you don't mess with things that belong to other people. You would do best to leave Emma Swan alone." The call ended.

Mr. Gold sat there staring at his phone. He knew the voice the instant he heard it. The man obviously had a wish to die a slow and painful death. I'll deal with him later, thought Gold. Right now he had other things on his mind. He realized after she left last night that he owed Emma an apology. He was jealous and hurt and he may have over reacted. A little.

He got up and showered. While getting dressed, it came to him. The perfect way to tell Emma he was sorry.

Emma woke a few minutes before the alarm went off. She turned it off and got out of bed. She had slept surprisingly well. She felt rested and relaxed. ' Must be from getting everything off my chest yesterday.' She thought. She dressed for the day and pulled her long hair back into a pony tail, then she headed downstairs for breakfast.

" Morning," she said happily to Mary Margaret.

" Wow, someone is in a good mood." her friend responded.

" I just feel good, like a weight has been lifted. I guess my little sob session with you really helped."

" And," prompted Mary Margaret.

" And what?"

" And did you decide what you were going to do?"

" Oh," Emma said, realizing what she meant. " Yeah, I did. I called Aaron and told him that we could be friends, but anything else was out of the question."

" Really? I'm surprised, I thought it would have taken you longer to figure out what you wanted. You seemed so upset yesterday."

Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. " I was. I mean I was a mess. Then I talked to you, and suddenly everything seemed very clear. I got in my car and drove to Gold's house."

Mary Margaret's eyes got wide. " You did not!"

" Yep, I sure did. Went to his door and told him he was under arrest. Of course he knew Aaron wouldn't press charges, so I didn't actually arrest him, but it did give me a chance to tell him what happened, and a few other things." Emma said, thinking of the chaste kiss she had placed on his cheek.

" Oh my gosh Emma, what did he say?"

" He was rude, and short-tempered. I said what I had to say and then I left. I told him what happens next is up to him."

" Well," said her friend, " at least you put yourself out there. Took a chance."

" Hey, so did you. I'm pretty sure I saw some sappy smiles on two faces last night." Emma kidded.

Mary Margaret smiled, " I know, I know. Ever since he woke up from the coma, when I see him I just light up. Then yesterday when I found out his wife left, I don't know. I just thought I'd take a chance."

Emma raised her coffee cup and Mary Margaret did the same. " To taking chances, " Emma said, and they clinked their cups.

Emma took a last drink of her coffee and said," I've got to go. I'll see you tonight!"

She grabbed her keys and things from the table near the door and walked out. Mary Margaret had a bit until she had to leave so she busied herself tidying the kitchen. She was just putting the last of the dishes from last night away in the cabinet when she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it, and when she did she found Aaron standing there with the largest bunch of flowers she had ever seen in her life.

" Aaron, what are you doing here?" she asked, remembering what Emma had said.

" I just came by to talk to Emma, is she here?"

" No you missed her by 10 minutes."

" Damn. Well I just wanted to bring her these and apologize for what happened yesterday, I guess she told you what happened with Gold."

" Yeah, she did." said Mary Margaret.

" Well, I just wanted to tell her that I handled it badly and that I'm sorry."

" Like I said, you just missed her. Maybe you can catch her at the station."

" Well it's kind of hard to walk, with the hurt knee and all. Could I just leave these here with you? Maybe you could give them to her when she gets in tonight?"

Mary Margaret smiled, " sure. I can do that." She took the flowers, " anything else?" she asked.

" Just tell her I'm sorry, and ask her if she would please give me a call."

" Ok, I'll tell her."

Mary Margaret took the flowers and Aaron turned and limped away. Damn, he thought, if he had gotten up a little earlier he could have caught her. He limped out to the sidewalk and in the direction of his truck. The flowers would work, he knew it. What woman could resist a giant bunch of flowers? He'd call her later today. He thought back to his phone call to Gold this morning, probably not the smartest thing he'd ever done, but he was in no way scared of an old man with a cane. He had just surprised him yesterday, that's all. He got to his truck and got in. Emma would be his, she didn't have a choice.

Emma got to the station and ran up the steps. She unlocked the office and went about the daily chores. Making sure the trash was empty, cleaning the toilet in the holding cell, sweeping the floor. Such was the life of the small town sheriff, and she really liked it. Working steadily for about an hour Emma stopped when she heard her phone ringing and walked into the office to pick it up.

" Sheriff Swan." She answered.

" Emma, it's Ruby, hey are you coming by the diner today for lunch?"

" I don't think so, I have a few things here in the mini fridge. Why?"

" I just needed to talk to you. Do you think you could swing by anyway?"

" Sure, I can come now if it's important."

" No, it's not. Just girl talk stuff." said Ruby hurriedly.

" Ok sure, I'll see you around noon."

" NO! I mean, no I'll be so busy with the lunch rush then. How about 1?"

" Uh...ok." said Emma slowly.

" Great! I'll see you at 1!" she answered excitedly, and hung up.

" That was weird." mumbled Emma, and went back to her work.

Ruby hung up the phone and looked at Gold," She'll be here at 1." she told him.

" Good job. Now, I want no one else here. Is that clear? You and Granny are to be absent as well. I'll call you when I am finished with the premises."

" Sure," said Ruby thinking how nice a break would be. " And the rent? Half off next month, right?"

Mr. Gold smiled, " My dear, if this goes well, you can keep next month's rent." He turned and walked out of the door. He still had a few things to do before 1 o'clock.

Emma sat in her office, doing nothing in particular. The chores were done, and all of her paperwork was done. It was only 1130, still and hour and a half before she told Ruby she would be at the diner. Her stomach growled and she decided to eat a little something. She got some cheese and crackers out of her mini fridge and some apple slices, she grabbed a water to go with it. She sat back down at her desk to eat her lunch. She thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. Her life her was far from normal, but she really enjoyed it. She loved seeing Henry regularly, even though she had to deal with Regina. She had good friends. She never really had any before, just acquaintances. She thought about Gold, she hoped he would come around eventually. If not I might just really arrest him, she thought to herself. Let him sit in that cell until he decides to use that little pea brain of his, and she chuckled to herself at the thought of him sitting there glaring at her. The ringing of her phone broke her out of her train of thought.

" Sheriff Swan."

" Emma, hi. It's Aaron."

" Hi. Is there something I can help you with?"

" No, I just wanted to talk."

" Well I'm really busy, so I don't have time."

" You can't ignore me Emma, I won't let you."

" Is that a threat?" She asked.

" No Emma, just a fact. You don't understand. I know we're meant to be together."

" No Aaron, we're not, and if you keep this up I'll arrest you."

" For what Emma, pursuing a woman?"

" I'm pretty sure there are laws against stalking." She replied, trying to keep her tone under control.

" So, I'm stalking you but Gold shows up anytime he wants and it's ok? I called him this morning you know, I told him to stay away from what was mine."

Oh no, Emma thought, what would he think now. " Why would you do that? You aren't my boyfriend Aaron, you never were, and you never will be." she ended the call.

Aaron set the phone down on the seat next to him. He was parked down the street from the station. He had been since he dropped the flowers off this morning. Aaron watched the street. He didn't understand what was going on. Things were great yesterday until Gold showed up. He was sure he would have gotten that kiss if he hadn't walked down the steps at that moment. Maybe Emma thought he would get hurt if she continued to see him, that Gold would continue to make a problem for her. That had to be it. She was trying to protect him.

Regina sat in her office and glanced at the clock. 12:30. Time for lunch, she thought, and left her office. She walked in the direction of the diner. It was a beautiful day and she was enjoying the weather. When she got to the diner she walked in and noticed that it was not as crowded as it normally was.

" Mayor, I'm sorry but we're going to be closing in about 15 minutes. I can get you something to go if you like." Granny told her as she stood at the counter.

" Why are you closing? It's mid day."

" Well, we had a special request. Someone reserved the diner from 1 to 2 o'clock."

" Ok," said Regina, puzzled, " Can I get a tuna sandwich and an iced tea to go?"

" Sure, give me just s second." Granny turned around and went to get started on Regina's order.

Regina heard the door open again and she turned to see Gold walk in. " Mr. Gold, sorry, but I was just informed that the diner will be closing soon."

" Not for me," He said.

Regina noticed then he was carrying his briefcase. " I hate to tell you this but I was just told by Granny that it was going to be closed from the hours of 1-2."

" I know," he said to her, " I'm the one it's closing for. " He stepped past Regina and walked into the back offices behind the counter.

" Excuse me," she said to Granny, who had just returned from making her lunch.

" Yes?"

" Mr. Gold just told me that he's the customer that had the place closed for the hour."

" Yes, what about it."

" Why?"

" I don't know, he just said he needed the place for the hour. Said if we did he would give us a month of free rent. So of course I said yes."

OK," said Regina. " But why?"

" Don't know, but I'm not going to be here to find out. Said he wanted the place empty. So that's how he's going to get it." She handed Regina her to go bag and her iced tea. " That comes to 5.50 Mayor."

" Put it on my tab," Regina said curtly and turned and walked out. She walked back to her office trying to figure out why in the world Gold would want the diner for an hour. Something was going on, she just didn't know what. She did, however, know who to call to find out. Regina made it back to her office and immediately picked up her phone and called Sidney.

" He's got the place closed for and hour, won't say why to anyone. I want you over there, find out what that little imp is up to."

" OK, photos?" he asked.

" If it's something worth taking a picture of, do it. Let me know what you find out."

" Sure thing," he replied and they both hung up. Sidney grabbed his camera and headed out toward the diner. It was almost 1.

Emma looked up at her clock, 12:52. She stood up and stretched. Leaving the station, she walked to the diner it wasn't very far away. She got to the front door and looked in. Ruby wasn't kidding, it was a ghost town. Emma didn't even see Ruby as she peered in the door.

" Huh," Emma said out loud and opened the door. She stepped in, the place was silent. " Hello? Ruby? It's Emma. You wanted to talk to me?"

Emma walked toward the back of the diner. She happened to look down and saw a card on the table. It had her name on it. Emma looked around, " Ruby if you're playing a joke you're gonna get it!" She yelled to no one. Emma reached down and picked up the card and turned it over. It read

_Emma,_

_I am offering you my sincerest apologies. I was rude. _

_I was judgemental. I was jealous._

_I was wrong._

_I beg for your forgiveness_

_R._

After she read the card she looked up to see him standing there. The lights were off, it was dim, but the sunlight was coming in through the windows that she could see him. She smiled at him. He was wearing a grey suit with a deep purple shirt and tie. He had the jacket unbuttoned and had his hands in his pants pockets.

" All this just to say you're sorry?" Emma said. Hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

" Well, when I do something, I like to make sure it's done properly."

" Then you are forgiven." she said. Emma was still standing there with the card in her hand. She wasn't really sure what was supposed to happen next.

" Miss Swan, Emma," Gold started. " I was very much looking forward to last night. Because of my behavior it didn't happen. I'd like to make it up to you now."

" That would be nice, but I'm not dressed," she started, reaching out to smooth down her shirt and looking down at her scuffed heeled boots.

Gold closed the distance between them. He reached up and brushed a stray hair from her forehead. " You look beautiful." He said in a low voice.

Emma smiled and looked down at the floor and then back up at him. " Thank you."

He stood there looking at her, leaning on his cane," Would you care to dance?" He asked her.

" But, there's no music, and your leg."

" Well, I might able to offer the music. As for my leg," and he looked down at his cane," I think I can manage one dance."

He made his way to the counter and went behind it. Gold bent down and when he reappeared he was holding a small radio with a cd player.

" Here we are," he said and pushed play. Music started playing. He walked over and took her hand and led her to a spot he had cleared for this very reason. Leaning his cane against the wall he pulled her close to him and placed his arm around her waist, the other hand that was still holding hers he placed on his chest while he still held it tightly. He began to sway slowly with her to the music, looking into her eyes, smiling at her.

_You can look at the menu, but you just can't eat _  
_You can feel the cushion, but you can't have a seat _  
_You can dip your foot in the pool, but you can't have a swim _  
_You can feel the punishment, but you can't commit the sin _  
_And you want her, and she wants you_

Emma just smiled at him. She pressed her cheek to his and then rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, it was perfect.

Gold rested his head against Emma's as he danced there too her. He started singing softly to her.

_You can build a mansion, but you just can't live in it _  
_You're the fastest runner but you're not allowed to win _  
_Some break the rules, and live to count the cost _  
_The insecurity is the thing that won't get lost _  
_And you want her, and she wants you_

Emma pulled back from him to look at him. Tears welling in her eyes. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, ever in her entire life. She continued dancing with him, just enjoying the feeling of him against her. She could smell his cologne mixed with soap and shaving cream. It was masculine, and intoxicating. The music played on and they danced on.

_You can see the summit but you can't reach it _  
_It's the last piece of the puzzle but you just can't make it fit _  
_Doctor says you're cured but you still feel the pain _  
_Aspirations in the clouds but your hopes go down the drain _  
_And you want her, and she wants you _  
_We want everyone _  
_And you want her, and she wants you_

" Gold," she started to say, and he stopped her by placing a finger against her lips. He moved his finger away, and as the music died he closed the distance between them,lips almost brushing.

" No Emma. Say my name." He said in a whisper.

Emma could feel his breath against her lips. The music had stopped and he placed his hands on either side of her face. " You said it last night Emma. Say my name."

He was so close, Emma couldn't think. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Then it came to her! Rumpelstiltskin! No, that can't be true. What the hell, she thought, she'd say anything if it would get him to kiss her.

" Rumpl," she started.

He tore his face from hers, light was being reflected from something, and it was hitting him in the eyes. He had a pretty good idea of what it was. He turned to look out of the window, and there across the street was Regina's little lap dog snapping photos. The light that had distracted him was the sun glinting off of the lens.

Emma opened her eyes " What," she said,extremely disappointed.

" It appears that the mayor has decided to photograph the occasion." He pointed out Sidney to her.

Emma was livid, " are you kidding me?" she almost screamed.

Gold walked from her to retrieve his cane. " We will continue this at another time. I promise." He took her hand and placed a lingering kiss in her palm. " Come, let me walk you back. I must have a word with our mayor."

His lips were warm against her palm, and his kiss sent a spark up into her arm.

She smiled, " So now it's you who owes me?"

" More than you know Emma."

He flipped on the light switch near the door and held the door for her. They stepped out into the sunlight. Gold offered her his arm. She took it and the strolled back to the station. Talking, each just enjoying the others company.

They stopped at the station. Gold turned to her and took her hand." I trust my apology was accepted?" He asked.

" Yes, absolutely accepted." answered Emma.

" Good, and just so we have no more misunderstandings. There will be no other dates with anyone else? "

" No, no one else."

He ran his finger down her cheek. " Good. Now, I have business to attend to with madame mayor. I will pick you up here tonight at 5:30, I'll drive you home."

" You don't need,"

" Emma, just be here in this spot at 5:30."

" Ok." she smiled at him.

" Until then," he kissed the back of her hand and continued down the sidewalk towards Regina's office.

Parked across the street, not seen by either of them Aaron sat in his truck. He had watched them walk up arm in arm. Watched that old man kiss her hand. Rage seethed in his head. Gold would pay for touching what was his.


	11. Broken

Gold took his time walking to Regina's office. He wanted to make sure Sidney gave a full report. As he walked he replayed the dance with Emma. He could still feel her in his arms, how she fit perfectly against him. The way her body moved with his. The scent of her perfume lingered on his suit jacket. How close he had come to tasting those beautiful lips. His heart hammered in his chest just thinking of it. Every detail of her face etched in his mind. The breathless way she had started to say his name. ' Damn the queen and her mindless minion,' he thought.

" I'm telling you, they were dancing. They were practically glued together. I think they almost kissed, but something stopped them.". Sidney told Regina. Leaving out the fact that he had been the one to interrupt the kiss.

" You're kidding." Regina said. She was absolutely floored at Sidney's news.

" No, I'm sure. He was with Emma Swan. "

Regina threw her head back and laughed. " Oh that's hilarious. Wouldn't mommy and daddy be proud?"

Sidney wasn't sure what she meant, but he was relieved that he had pleased the mayor.

" I'll have photos for you in an hour or so."

" Thank you Sydney, you've made my day. Bring them to me as soon as they're ready."

Sydney turned to go and walked right into Gold as he was walking into Regina's office. " Excuse me Mr. Gold, " he said as he went around him.

" Certainly, " said Gold, " and hurry up with those pictures, I can't wait to see them.". He closed the door in Sidney's face and turned to face Regina.

"Well, " started Gold. " would you care to tell me why you're suddenly so interested in how I spend my time and who I spend it with? ". He said as he took a seat in one of her chairs, placing his cane between his knees and resting his hands on top of it.

" I was just concerned about what was going on at the diner. I wanted to make sure there was nothing illegal going on there while it was closed."

" Don't you think that's a job for sheriff Swan? "

" Well I was informed she was in no place to investigate anything. I find it highly inappropriate that you two were cavorting in the diner while she was on duty. " she said crossing her arms. " I should fire her for jeopardizing the safety of this town."

Gold rolled his eyes, ' Lord this woman was dramatic, he thought. " No you won't."

"And why is that Gold? Going to beg me for your little girlfriends job? ".

Gold stood and walked up to Regina's desk. " Because I'm going to ask you not to. "

" Ha! Like I care," she retorted.

" And I'm going to say please."

Regina was instantly serious. "What did you say?" She said in a whisper.

Gold leaned over her desk. " I said please. Your majesty."

Regina's mouth opened but no sound came out. She tried again. " Who are you? "

". You know who I am. "

" Say it. " ordered Regina.

" Rumpelstiltskin" he said and bowed at the waist.

Shock etched on her face, " that's impossible."

" Now, as I was saying. I'm asking you to leave Emma alone. " he said.

" Please." He emphasized.

Regina just fell into her chair. She couldn't believe it.

Gold turned to leave, " oh and one other thing. There's a man who works for the city named Edwards. Fire him. Please." He walked out of the door slamming it as he left. He made his way back to the diner to pick up his things and get his car.

Regina sat in her chair trying to figure out how that little bastard had regained his memories. 'How is it possible?' She thought. After pondering it a few moments more she made the phone call to the EMS station.

" You heard me. Fire him. I don't care how you do it. Just do it.". She slammed down the phone. There, it was done.

Aaron was sitting in his truck, watching the sheriff's office. The phone rang, he answered.

"This is Aaron."

"Aaron, this is captain McGarey. Look, I hate to do this, but I gotta let you go. Just got the word from the mayor. Budget cuts, you know how it goes."

" But, why me? Why not someone else? "

" Don't know. I wasn't going to question her. I could be next. You can come by tomorrow sometime and pick up your stuff. Take care.". He hung up.

". What the hell?" Aaron wondered out loud. He remembered watching Gold walk to the mayor's office. It had to be him. Aaron was tired of playing this game. He wanted answers, he was going to talk to Emma. He got out of the truck and walked stiffly across the street. His knee was still sore.

Emma was on the phone with Sarah Boot. Gold had dropped the keys to the house off with her this morning and she just got off the phone with the school, she had gotten the job.

" Well I was happy to help, " Emma said. " It's my job. Just let me know if I can do anything else. Take care.". She hung up the phone. This was shaping up to be a great day.

Aaron stood in the doorway to the station listening to her talk on the phone. He started in and then stopped when she dialed another number.

" Hey it's Emma. I didn't think you'd pick up. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I may be late. Gold is picking me up here at five thirty. He says to drive me home but I'm gonna try to make him take the long way home. ". She said laughing and hung up.

That bitch, Aaron thought. She was just playing games with him, leading him on. How could she choose that cripple over him. He was going to find out. He walked the rest of the way into the station and into her office.

" Hi Emma."

Looking up she saw him standing in her doorway. " Aaron," she said, startled by his sudden appearance. " What are you doing here?"

" Well I thought I'd come by and say hi since you won't talk to me. I was going to offer you a ride home."

" I have a ride, and I have my car here. I'm all set. Thanks anyway."

" Really..would that ride home be from the same person who walked you to the station a while ago? "

" I don't know what you're talking,"

" Don't lie to me Emma." He said in a low, menacing tone. "I saw you with Gold. I saw him kiss your hand and the way he touched your face. I don't like to be played with.". He stepped closer to her desk.

Emma stood and backed away from him. She knew the situation could turn ugly. " I wasn't playing with you Aaron. You're a nice guy, you're just not the guy for me. Now why don't you just go. I'm sure you need to rest your leg before you go back to work. "

" Oh, I guess you didn't hear from your little boyfriend? I was just fired. I'm pretty sure I know who's behind it.". He was slowly walking towards her.

Emma was stuck between the wall and Aaron." No, I didn't know anything about it. Maybe I could call someone at the station," she tried to offer.

" Emma, I know he's coming to pick you up in a few hours. I think I'll wait here and talk to him myself."

" I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you go and I'll call you later. We'll talk."

" So you're going to call. When?"

" Tonight, as soon as I get home. I promise."

Aaron advanced on her, " You're a lying bitch!". He screamed in her face. He hit her, hard, on the left side of her face.

Out of instinct Emma reacted by bringing her knee up into his groin as hard as she could. He crumpled in front of her. His hands cupping his manhood. She brought her hand up to her face. No blood but there was definitely going yo be a black eye. Emma kicked him in the stomach. He was still writhing in the ground and now he was gasping for breath. She grabbed her cuffs and put them on him. It took everything she had to drag him across the floor and into the cell, but she did it. He didn't struggle, which surprised her. He just laid there. Dead weight. She shut the door and locked him in. He just laid there on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Emma went back to her office to take a minute to herself. The adrenaline in her body was wearing off and she was starting to shake. She needed to sit down for a minute. After getting a few pieces of ice from the freezer and a towel, she made an icepack and held it to her left cheekbone where he had struck her. It was swollen, she could feel it, she was hesitant to look into a mirror. ' Oh well,' she thought. It wasn't her first black eye, and it probably wouldn't be her last. Sitting at her desk lost in her thoughts Emma heard Aaron start to laugh.

" Hey, keep it down in there." she yelled to him.

Aaron continued to laugh. " You think you've solved anything? I can promise you Emma, you can't keep me in here forever. When I get out, I'm going to finish this."

" Were you always crazy or is this something new?" Emma asked sarcastically.

" I'm not crazy. I just hate being played with. I'm gonna find you're little cripple boyfriend, and I'm gonna see to it he never walks again. How'd you like that Emma? How'd you like having a man that's just half a man? Then maybe, you'll give me a fair chance."

" You really think I'd give you a chance after you just hit me and threatened a man with a cane? You are a special kind of stupid, you know that?" She got up and closed her office door. Her head was pounding and her eye was beginning to throb. He'd gotten a good one in, there was no doubt. She glanced up at the clock. It was nearing 3:30. She didn't want Gold to see her like this, knowing that it would set him off again, and right at this moment she didn't know if she would actually stop him.

Gold had just walked in to the shop when his phone started ringing. He dug it out of his pocket, he saw it was Emma. With a smile he answered," just couldn't wait to talk to me?"

" Something like that," Emma said. " Look, I know you said you'd pick me up, but I'm gonna have to pass. I've got someone in the cell, and I'm gonna have to stay for while. At least until the morning when I can get them down to see the judge."

She sounded strange Gold thought, " I understand. Would you like me to bring you dinner?"

" No! " She said a little too emphatically, so she toned it down a bit. " No, that's ok. Uh, Mary Margaret is bringing me something. So, no need."

" I can at least come and keep you company for a bit," he tried. Wanting to see her for a least a moment.

" No, really. I have this booking paperwork, it takes forever. I don't think I'd be very good company."

He tried once more. " Well, what if I bring you breakfast? Anything you want. My treat."

Emma had to turn him down again. She felt horrible. " Uh, well, I'm going to try to get him on the early docket so that's usually around 7. I think I'll pass. Thanks though."

He was beginning to get frustrated. She was doing this intentionally. " Emma, if you don't want to see me, then say so. Don't try to push me off. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Emma sighed. " It's not that I don't want to see you, I do. It's just complicated. "

" Complicated how? I thought after this afternoon there were no longer any complications."

" I just can't talk now. I didn't lie to you, everything I told you was true. There is a prisoner here, so I do have to stay. I am going to try for the early docket."

" But there's something you're not telling me. I can tell."

" I'm just trying to protect you," she said, " please just trust me, I'll call you soon." she ended the call.

Gold was stunned. He didn't understand. What could she possibly need to protect him from? Perhaps Regina had called her? No, she isn't that stupid. What could have happened in the last few hours? Well, he wasn't one to be kept in the dark. He wanted answers, and he was going to have them. He went back out and got in his car and headed back in to town.

Emma had just taken some aspirin and was sitting in her office with the lights out. Holding the makeshift cold pack to her face, she was trying to ignore the throbbing there. Aaron had finally quieted down. He was sitting on the bunk, hands still cuffed behind his back. At some point she was going to have to uncuff him, but she could do that without opening the cell. She had called Mary Margaret and told her not to expect her home, that she had to stay with the prisoner. She didn't give any other details. Emma called the diner and asked if they would send over something for the prisoner, careful not to tell Ruby his name. She did still have to finish the paperwork, but decided to wait until her head quit hurting. Emma closed her eyes and just let her mind drift. Her muscles relaxed, and after a few minutes she had dropped the towel and ice, and she was in a peaceful doze.

Gold pulled to a stop in front of the sheriff's office. He got out and went inside. It was dark inside the station, the only light was that in the hallway. He went through the door to the main station and had to stop and let his eyes adjust. He glanced over to the holding cell. He couldn't make out who, but there was a form lying on the bed. He continued on the Emma's office. He found her there asleep behind her desk. Gold walked over to her. Her hair had fallen over her face, he reached to brush it away. Before he could touch her Emma grabbed his wrist.

" Don't." she said.

Gold didn't understand. " Don't what?"

" Just don't." she was still holding his wrist.

He pulled his hand out of her grasp. " Emma. What is going on?" He demanded.

She just sighed. It's not like she could avoid him until the bruising went away. Might as well get it over with. " Turn on the lights and I'll tell you."

Gold turned around and flipped the lights on, when he turned around he saw her. The left side of her face was swollen around the eye and cheekbone. New bruising of purple and blue marked her skin. He went to her and tentatively reached out to touch her face. " What happened?" His voice was tight, and tense.

" Just got in a little skirmish with the new prisoner. It looks worse than it is." She purposely didn't tell him who.

His fingers delicately felt the injury. Murderous rage filled him. It took everything he had to speak in a calm manner. " And who may I ask is the new resident."

" Gold, don't" Emma said stopping his hand. She held it in hers. His hand was trembling, and she was sure it wasn't because he was cold.

" I won't ask again Emma. You can tell me, or I can go and look for myself." Gold was already sure who it was. He just wanted to hear her say it.

She looked at the ground. " It was Aaron." she said quietly. " He surprised me, but don't worry. He won't be reproducing anytime soon, I'm pretty sure. At least not until his balls come down out of his throat." she finished.

Gold pulled his hand from hers and turned and walked to the holding cell. He could see him lying here, his hands still cuffed behind his back. The bastard had the audacity to be asleep. It would be so easy to take his life now. " Open the cell Emma," his voice was low and dangerous. " Open it and I'll end him. "

" I can't do that Gold. You know that."

" Yes, you can. Open it, or just leave the key and go to the diner. I'll finish him and meet you there."

Aaron had woken up by this time. He started to speak but he looked at Gold and the look in his eyes terrified him. He was too scared to speak. He had made a mistake, he knew that now. He also knew that the man standing there in front of his cell, leaning on a cane, would not let him continue to walk the earth much longer. Aaron was afraid. Afraid of a cripple, afraid of a man with a cane. He started to whimper and look at the floor. Repeating over and over, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't let him hurt me."

Gold stepped closer to the bars. " I'll see you soon boy." He said in a whisper. He turned back to Emma, and held out his hand to her. " Come with me."

Emma took Gold's hand and let him lead her out of the station. The walked out on to the sidewalk. " Emma, " He said looking into her eyes. " I'm going to kill him." His tone was serious. " That's not a threat. It's not something I'm saying out of anger. I'm telling you, now, the day that man is released will be his last day to draw breath."

" That's not necessary," said Emma, " I'm fine. Just a bruise. I'm sure it won't be my last black eye." she said trying to make a joke.

" It's very necessary. He struck a woman, that makes him nothing in my eyes. More importantly, he struck you. For that he has to die."

Emma reached out and touched his arm, it was tense and rigid. She moved her hand up to his neck, she could feel his pulse bounding just under the skin. Finally she raised her hand to brush the hair back that had fallen in his face. " I'm fine. I promise. Besides, I don't think I could arrest you. Please don't put me in that position."

He put took her hand and placed it on his chest, just above his heart. Much like she had done the evening before. " Do you feel that?" he asked.

" Yes." His heartbeat was strong and fast, pounding beneath her hand.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many years it's been since my heart has pounded like this for a woman. Thanks to my foolishness and pride, I lost her. I won't let that happen again. That man up there does not deserve to live. I know you're a strong, capable woman, and I know you can handle yourself. Emma," he said ," I just want to protect you. Is that so wrong?"

Emma shook her head. " No, it's not wrong, but it won't be at the cost of another person's life. I couldn't live with that."

Gold chuckled, " I thought you'd say that." He lifted her chin with his finger. " My brave girl." He brought his face closer to hers.

Emma smiled at him, even though it hurt a bit. He was close to her now. As he had been after their dance. His lips were close to hers.

He hovered above her mouth, wanting so much to taste her lips, to claim them with a kiss. " Say it Emma," he whispered as he had earlier. " Say my name."

Emma's eyes fluttered shut, there was no hesitation this time. " Rumpelstiltskin." She said softly

As soon as she uttered the last syllable his lips touched hers. The moment their lips touched a wave went through the town. It was unnoticed by the two of them however, they were lost in each other. The kiss they shared had started softly, tentatively, but it quickly deepened. When his tongue sought entrance into her mouth, her teeth parted. Her hand reached to the back of his head, his cane clattered to the ground as he pulled her closer. They had no idea what they had just unleashed, and in that moment they didn't care.

Gold broke the kiss, his senses slowly returning. He knew, the curse was broken. He looked down at her. Eye swollen, and now her lips. He smiled. She was so beautiful. Unfortunately, he had to go. The curse broken, he had work to do.

" Emma, it's done. It's broken."

" What? " she said. Her head was swimming. She wasn't sure if it was the kiss, or maybe she had a concussion.

" The curse love, it's broken."

" What? You knew? How?"

" I created it. Regina cast it. You Emma, you broke it."

She was still in shock. " Henry said I could only break it with true love's kiss." she blurted.

" Indeed. It'll break any curse." Gold replied.

" But you," she started.

" I'll leave you to ponder on it dearie." he said. He bent down to pick up his cane. " Oh and Emma? I meant what I said. I will protect you, and I will kill him."

Gold got in his car and drove away. Emma stood on the sidewalk, in shock that she had just shared true loves kiss with Gold. All around her people were walking out into the street. They were all looking around, lost, confused.

" Join the club," Emma said.

" Emma!" she heard someone call her name. It was Mary Margaret, running towards her. " Emma," she sobbed, as she reached her and engulfed her in a hug, " my baby."


	12. Is it real

**Here we go again..Thank you for the reviews. I love it when I get feedback. As I said before, this is an AU story. I may take a few plot points from OUAT, but that's about it. I don't own OUAT, just playing for a bit. **

The residents of Storybrooke suddenly knew who they were. It was like everyone woke up from the same dream. Some were a little confused at first as the memories of their old lived seeped back into their mind. It only took a few minutes before they knew. They knew they had been cursed, and they knew by who.

Mary Margaret had Emma trapped in a bone crushing hug. When she finally let go she held Emma at arm's length. " Emma, you're so beautiful. Just like I knew you'd be."

Emma was still a little stunned. " What? I don't know what's going on."

" We were cursed, it was Regina."

" Snow!" A mans voice called. They both turned to see David running towards them.

" Charming!" Mary Margaret cried. She threw herself into his arms. Their lips met in a crushing kiss.

Emma just stood watching. " I'm dreaming." she said to the pair.

They pulled apart. David reached for her. " Emma," he pulled her into an embrace. Mary Margaret hugged her from behind.

" Wait, wait! Stop! " Emma exclaimed. " What are you two doing? The curse thing Henry told me about was real?"

" Yes, " said Mary Margaret beaming at her. " And now we're together. We're a family again."

" You did it Emma, you broke the curse." David said, and patted her on the back.

" How did you do it?" asked Mary Margaret

" Do what?" Emma answered, avoiding the question.

" Beak the curse? How did you do it? Did you find a counter curse? Defeat a monster? You didn't have to kill Regina did you?" her mother peppered her with questions.

" No, none of those. So what happens now? How come you're all still here? Shouldn't you whoosh back to Fairyland or whatever?"

" We don't really know. This is new for all of us. So you never said, how'd you break it?" David said.

Emma looked up to the sky, this was not going to be easy. " Henry said I could only break it with true loves kiss."

Mary grinned and covered her mouth with her hands. " Who? Who is it? Aaron? Wait, Emma. No. No. No,no,no,no,no. " She repeated over and over.

David was confused, " I don't understand. Who'd you kiss?

" I guess, I kissed," Emma started " Rumpelstiltskin."

" WHAT?!" yelled David, " You kissed who!? I'll KILL him."

" Charming wait," said Mary, " As much as we would like her to be our little girl. She's not. She barely knows us. The true us. It's not up to us to judge her. Maybe she saw something in him that we never have. For whatever reason, it was him. I think we need to just be thankful that the curse was broken and try to figure out what to do next. "

David sighed, she was right. " I'm sorry Emma."

" No it's ok," Emma said, " I think I get it." Her parents smiled at her. " So what now?"

" Well I guess we need to find Regina. I can't imagine she's going to be safe once people start to realize she has no power here." Mary Margaret said. " She's our best chance of getting home now."

It was while they were standing there that David noticed Emma's face. " What happened?" He asked and reached for her face, " Did Gold," he started.

" No. He would never," she started, " it was Aaron. He came to the station today, things got a little out of hand. I got him cuffed and into the cell, so he's contained for now."

" Aaron? Edwards?" David asked?

" Yes. Why?" Emma answered.

" That guy is bad news. I overheard Dr. Whale talking to him when I went in for a checkup a few days after I woke up. He's got the guy on a list of meds as long as my arm. "

Well that explains a lot, Emma thought.

" I'm afraid to let him out. Gold said he was going to kill him."

" Well at least we agree on something." said David. " I could go up there and save him the trouble."

" No," Said Emma. " No, it has to be done right. If the curse is broken, it's more important now to maintain law and order. If not what do we have?"

" Honey," Mary Margaret interrupted, " the curse is broken, we have no idea what's going to happen next, or if we even still have a judge."

Emma knew they were right. She had to let him go. ' I could always tell Gold I released him,' she thought to herself.

" I'll let him go later. Right now I need to find Henry." she said.

" He left the school once he realized the curse was broken. I'm not sure where he was headed." answered Mary Margaret.

Henry ran up the steps to the Mayors office. He opened the door to find his mother sitting in her chair, facing the window.

" Mom?" He called.

Regina turned in the chair and held her arms out to him. He ran to her.

" I had to make sure you were ok." he told her as he hugged her.

" Thank you Henry." she said. A small tear slipped down her cheek, touched by her son's concern. She wiped it away. " Why would I not be ok?"

" Well because the curse is broken, I figured everyone would be mad at you."

" Henry," she took his hands in hers. " If there's one thing I know, they may be mad, but they're more afraid. They may come for me but it won't be for a while. We have to get home." She stood and still holding one of his hands led him out of the door and out to her car. They got in and she drove them home. She had a plan, but she had to get to the cemetery, to her crypt.

In the hospital, patients in comas were waking up. Doctors and nurses were caught between knowing their true selves and not leaving the patients they had cared for. In the psych ward, patients who were previously there with mental problems were all being released. A nurse walked down the hall opening doors. She came to the last one. Opening it she found a woman there with auburn hair and happy smile. She pulled the door wide. " You can go now honey, it's ok."

The woman stepped gingerly out of the cell. " Are you sure? " she asked.

" Don't you remember who you are? " asked the nurse.

" Yes, I do. It's just, I've been here so long. I'm not sure where to go."

" Well, lets start with some clothes," she said pointing to her hospital gown, " and go from there."

The woman smiled at her, " Thank you, and my name is Belle."

Gold was tinkering in the back of his shop. He was trying to keep his mind on what he was doing, but it kept drifting to Emma. Apparently they had shared true loves kiss. It had shaken him to his core. It was another reason he had left so abruptly. Yes, he liked Emma Swan. Yes, he had thoughts of taking her to his bed and worshiping her into the wee hours of the dawn. Yes, she invaded his thoughts and senses even when he wasn't in her presence. Yet true love never crossed his mind. Gold had thought that there was only one true love in your entire life, and he had lost his long ago. Perhaps, the curse had something to do with it. Whatever the reason, he was happy and terrified at the same time. If Emma was in fact his true love, he didn't want to lose her. What would she think of him if she knew what he really looked like. Would she see past the green skin, his black claws? Would she see past the dark one to the man? These thoughts and so many others bombarded him while he tinkered with a potion. This would be the day he brought magic to the land that had none. With a final purple flash, it was done. He stoppered the small bottle, with his cane in hand he walked out to his car, and headed for the old well.

Emma and her parents had headed for the diner. Emma had tried to call Henry, but didn't get an answer. He had texted her to say he was ok and he was with Regina. Emma felt a little better. She knew that at least he would be safe with her. She had no idea what sort of beings or creatures had come here with the curse, so she was satisfied that he was safe. Emma would get her son later. Right now she had to figure out what to do with everyone, and what happened next.

The walked in to find everyone talking excitedly. Some were happy, some were scared, and some were still just coming to terms with the situation. They made their way to Ruby.

" Red," said Mary Margaret.

Ruby turned at hearing her true name and rushed to Snow White, and they embraced like two old friends. Which they were.

" Snow," said Ruby, " what happened?"

" It was my daughter. Emma. She broke the queen's curse. " Mary Margaret was practically glowing with pride, as was David. He was telling a group of dwarves and a few others that his daughter saved the town.

" Really Emma? It was you?" she asked

" Apparently." said Emma. She was still reeling after finding out the story that Henry told her was true. It was sinking in, but slowly.

Ruby hugged her, " Thank you. I don't know how you did it but thank you." Ruby turned back to Mary Margaret, " So what happens now?"

" I don't know, we need to figure out who all is here, and then see if we can find out how to get home. I think we should talk with Regina. She cast the curse, maybe she can take us home."

" Regina? You mean the Evil Queen? The one who sent us here? Why would she want to help us? She hates us." Said Leroy, who was listening to their conversation. " I say we go over there and end it once and for all." His last sentence getting shouts of agreement.

' Great,' Emma thought, ' this is all I need, a good old-fashioned mob of angry villagers. All they need is pitchforks and torches.'

As soon as Emma finished the thought he heard someone shout, " Hey I can get some pitchforks from the hardware store!"

" NO! " Emma shouted above the crowd, " NO! I'm still the sheriff here. This is still the US. There will be no pitchforks, torches, or angry mobs. We'll go to Regina and ask for her help."

" Yeah, because she's always been so helpful in the past." shouted one of the dwarves. David standing closer to him smacked the back of his head. The dwarf looked at him, rubbing the spot. " Sorry."

" I know." Emma said, " I know, but now she's in the same boat as all of you. She's somewhere that she has no power. I'm willing to bet she's planned for this. I don't know her like the rest of you, but I do know that she's smart. Let me go and talk to her. "

" Emma," said David, " Regina isn't going to help us. Especially not Snow and I."

" The reason for all of this, the whole curse, is me. " said Mary Margaret. " She did all of this to steal my happy ending. You're right though. Right now she's our best chance."

" Hey, wait a minute!" Everyone turned and looked at Dr. Whale. " Are we really going to listen to these people? They aren't a prince and princess here, we can do whatever the hell we want to! They aren't running anything anymore!"

The crowd was beginning to murmur again, Emma was sure she heard the word torches. She rolled her eyes, ' Come on,' she thought.

" Listen! " she yelled. Emma held up her badge. " This badge right here means I'm in charge. Now, I was told that when the town was cursed that no one could come or go. Do you think that still holds true? Because if you'd like to find out I can call in some back up from the state! We will all figure this out. Right now I need everyone to just continue as usual. I'm asking, I guess not only as the sheriff, but as the savior. As the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Please, let me figure this out. I'll help you all get home. I promise."

More murmurs spread through the crowd. Slowly people began to exit the diner in pairs of 2 or 3. Dr. Whale just glared at her as he strode out alone. Emma just held his gaze. He didn't scare her.

" David, I need you to come with me. I have to let Aaron out. " she told him.

" Sure. I'd love to get my hands on him." David said menacingly.

" Stop right there. I don't someone else running around defending my honor. I can do it just fine myself."

" Fine," David said, " but if he makes one wrong move, he's mine."

" Ok," Emma said, " whatever you want." She and David left.

Mary Margaret was standing in an empty diner with Ruby. " She broke it Red, my baby, who's 28 years old. My baby who I don't even know broke the curse. I'm so very proud of her, and I'm so sad at the same time. "

Ruby gathered her friend into a hug. " I know. I know. Just look at it this way though, at least you don't have to change her diapers." The two laughed together. " How'd she do it? "

Mary Margaret looked around. " I'll tell you but you're sworn to secrecy." she said seriously.

Ruby nodded, " I won't tell anyone. I swear."

" It was true loves kiss. Emma broke the curse with true loves kiss."

" It was Gold." Ruby said. " Wasn't it?"

" How could you know that?"

" He asked me to get her over here earlier today. Something about needing to apologize. I wasn't supposed to be here but I snuck in through the back. I saw them dancing, and they almost kissed. Something happened and they didn't though."

" I don't even know what to think about it." Mary Margaret said. " I can't stand that he had his hands on my daughter, I don't trust him. He's always up to something."

" What does Emma say?"

" She hasn't said anything, well I mean since the curse broke. Before it all happened she told me that she liked him, but true love? Is he even capable of it?"

" I don't know. Stranger things have happened I guess." Said Ruby. " I think now we should just concentrate on getting home."

Bell looked through the donated clothes that the nurse brought her. She found a pair of jeans and a blouse that were her size. The nurse was walking in with a pair of shoes when she said " Now don't you look lovely dear?" Belle smiled at her. Thankful for the kindness she had been shown.

" Thank you so much. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

" Nonsense. I love helping people. I used to be a fairy god mother you know. A darn good one. Maybe if we ever get home I can go back to it. For now though, I'll help how I can." She pointed to her head, " Still have all the nursing knowledge in here, so I might as well use it."

" You're very kind. I'm sure you were a wonderful fairy god mother. I want to thank you for taking care of me all this time."

The old nurse hugged her, " Of course. I always wondered why you were here, you always seemed so sweet."

" It was the evil queen. She's had me locked up for ages. "

" Well that's all over now. Come on, why don't you come home with me until we figure out what's going on."

Belle smiled, " Thank you." She followed her friend out to her car and they went her home.

Gold drove as far as he could, he would have to walk a little way, but that was ok. It was worth it. Everything he'd done had been leading up to this moment. He walked through the woods, being careful not to trip on tree roots and rocks. When he finally reached the well he smiled. He dropped in the bottle and stepped back. After a moment purple smoke began to rise out of the well. It flowed out over the sides and onto the ground. It engulfed his feet, then his knees. It began to billow out, rising in the air as it rolled toward the town. Totally surrounded by the purple cloud, Gold began to laugh. The laugh turned from a deep chuckle to maniacal laugh. This was going to be fun.

Throughout the town people were looking up to see the purple wall of smoke making it's way towards town. The all inherently knew it was bad. Except on. Regina saw the cloud coming and started to laugh. She knew he couldn't resist getting the magic back. This was perfect, just perfect. At that moment Henry ran into the room.

" Mom! What is it?" He asked, running up to throw his arms around her waist.

" It's ok Henry. There's nothing to be scared of." She held him as she watched to cloud slowly cover the town. " Everything's going to be ok."

The cloud dissipated as quickly as it had descended. Leaving the town's residents confused once again. No one seemed hurt, so they just chalked it up to another sign the curse had broken. David and Emma had stood in the street as it washed over the buildings and streets, and then left just as quickly.

" What was that?" Emma asked.

" I don't know. I guess the end of the curse?" He replied.

They continued on to the sheriff's office. The walked into the main part of the station. Nothing seemed like it had changed. Aaron sat there on the bunk crying. He looked up to see them come in.

" Emma! Emma, I'm so sorry. I would never, I don't know what happened. I can't even get my mind around it. David, tell her." He pleaded with David.

David looked into the cell and couldn't believe his eyes. The man who stood before him couldn't be alive. He had watched him die in the Enchanted Forest.

" Emma, let him out. He won't hurt you. I promise you." David said.

" Who is he?" Emma asked. " Before I let him out, I need to know who I'm dealing with."

" It's a long story. He was my best friend when we were kids. Before I became a prince. We were in the forest, we were hunting. There was a wolf. We ran." David was stunned. He walked to the bars. " You were dead. I came back, I found your body. We buried you."

" I know. But the wolf, it was cursed. A were wolf. I came back. I couldn't bear to hurt anyone I loved, so I ran. I ran until I thought you all would be safe."

" The medication you were taking. I heard Dr. Whale talking to you about them. "

" Yes! I was having the most horrible nightmares. I couldn't sleep. When I was awake I was having hallucinations. I was going crazy! I tried taking the pills, but they just made things worse. I even went to talk to Dr. Hopper about it. He prescribed me some stuff too. I can't tell you how many pills I was taking. Just now though, my head cleared. I remembered. Emma, I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself. Please believe me."

Emma listened to everything he said. He wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. She approached the door and unlocked it. " You're free to go. " she said while she was taking off the handcuffs.

Aaron reached up to touch her face. " Emma, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Emma knew he was truly sorry, " It's ok. I've had worse, but I'm not sorry I kicked you in the balls."

Aaron smiled at her. " I understand. Thanks."

" Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

" Well," said Emma, " I need a deputy."

" I'm your guy." He said to her.

She dug out a badge and tossed it to him. " Here's what I need you to do." She outlined a game plan for shifts and patrol routes so someone would be on duty at all times. " I'll take the shift tonight. I'm sure you'd like to get a good night's sleep. Be back by 7 tomorrow morning.

" Will do chief." He walked out of the station to go home and rest.

" Emma, are you really ok with him?"

" Yeah. He was telling the truth. Are you ok?"

" I don't know. I never expected to see him again, and all of a sudden he's here."

" What about the wolf thing?"

" I don't know," David said. " The full moon isn't until next month, hopefully we can figure something out by then. For Red as well."

" What?!" Emma exclaimed, " How many people in these damn fairy tales are wolves?"

David laughed. " That's all of them that I know of. Look if you're ok here, I'm gonna go find Snow. I mean Mary Margaret, I"

" Yeah, I know what you mean."

David hugged her tight against him. " No matter how long it's been. I'm glad to have my daughter back." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Her phone rang at that moment. " Swan." she answered.

" I thought I might get a bit of a more personal touch my dear." Gold said .

" I didn't know it was you. I just answered."

" Are you alright?"

" Sure! Sure, I'm fine!" she ranted. " I just found out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. That the man who attacked me and my friend at the diner are really wolves. Oh and there's a bunch of dwarves running around talking about pitchforks and torches. There was just purple smoke everywhere, which I have no idea what it was! Oh and then I find out that I had true loves kiss with Rumpelstiltskin! Yeah, I'm great. How are you?"

" May I come to see you? I think perhaps we should talk."

" I'm at the station."

" I'm pulling up now." he ended the call. He had known all along where she was.

Emma waited a moment before she heard the sound of his cane tapping on the floor. Getting closer with every step. Finally she heard it stop, she turned to see him standing there. Smiling. He reached out to her but she pulled away.

" What's wrong?"

" I just feel so. So," she couldn't even think, so she said. " I just feel."

He knelt in front of her, even though is leg was protesting. He rested his cane on the floor and took her face in his hands. " Emma." He whispered, and he kissed her.

Emma felt his lips on hers, and everything just melted away. The only thing that mattered was here, this moment with him. This time she wanted more and she opened her mouth and sought his with her tongue. He opened to her. His hands left her face to caress her neck and back. She slipped her hands under his jacket. She placed on hand on his chest, he mirrored her actions. One hand on her chest. Their hearts were pounding madly, but perfectly in rhythm with the other.

Gold broke the kiss and picked up his cane and stood, then he pulled her up to him. He backed her up against a desk and she sat. She reached for him and he complied. Their lips met again. Gold could only think of how she tasted on his tongue. It was a sweet mint taste, and he liked it. He couldn't get enough. He dropped his cane for a second time. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, and reaching down to the waist of her pants to tug her shirt up, he slid his hands under the back of her shirt. Her skin was hot under his touch, and he wanted nothing more than to cool every inch of it with a kiss. He moved to her neck and began to kiss and suckle there.

Emma was lost. The scent, the taste, the feel of him, overwhelmed her senses. When she felt his hands on her skin it sent her over the edge. She slid his jacket off, and began to unbutton his shirt. She broke the kiss, and began to kiss down his neck. She undid his tie and dropped it on the floor. The last buttons undone on his shirt and she opened it to reveal his chest. Emma placed hot kissed on his chest. Nipping with her teeth occasionally and a flick of her tongue.

Gold thought he was about to come undone. He was quickly losing control. This had to stop. He couldn't do this yet. Not here, she deserved better. It took everything he had to stop her. " Emma," he said, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her hand brushed the front of his pants, he let out a pleasured hiss. " Emma, please." He begged. " Please stop."

She looked up at him, " Why?"

He looked down at her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her eyes heavy with lust, lips swollen from his kiss, a mark on her neck. His mark. " Emma, I would like nothing more than to make love to you until the sun comes up. However, it won't be on a desk in an office building. When it happens," and he reached out to smooth her hair, " and it will happen. It will be in a place that is worthy of you. Nothing has changed, I still intend to court you."

Emma gave a frustrated sigh," Ok. You win." She stood and began tucking in her shirt. She leaned down and retrieved his cane, jacket, and tie.

Gold had finished buttoning his shirt, he took the cane and jacket from her. " You keep it, " he said motioning toward the tie. " One day, I'd like you to wear it for me. " He said.

Confused she held up the deep purple tie," This?"

" That, and nothing else." He answered, and he kissed her briefly on the lips. " Now, would you like to have dinner with me?"

" Well," she started.

" Ah, I almost forgot, the prisoner." He said growing angry again, thinking about what the man did to her. He looked over and saw the door open and the cell empty. He smiled a wicked smile. " Perfect." He growled. He would be hunting tonight.

" No. Gold, I talked to him. It wasn't his fault. It was the curse. It was messing with his brain. He was telling the truth. I let him go. I'm asking you. Please, just forget it."

" Very well. I'll forget it for now, if the boy crosses me again, or ever harms you in any way ever again for whatever reason. I'll have his life."

" Deal." said Emma.

" I do so like that word." He chuckled. " Now, as I was saying, would you like to have dinner with me?"

" Yes, I'd like that."

They walked outside and decided that even though they could hear distant thunder in the background, and clouds spotted the sky, that they would walk to the diner.

Belle was riding in the passenger seat of the nurses car. She was looking around at the town she had never seen before when she saw something that made her heart leap into her throat. " Stop the car!" She yelled. Belle jumped out of the car and ran towards a couple walking toward the diner.

" Rumple! " she yelled.

Gold turned to find Belle running towards him, his mind shut down. All he could think was her name over and over. " Belle?" he said softly.

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck causing him to stumble back. He caught him self, and his arms went around her in return. " Belle? Is it really you?"

" It's me Rumple." she kissed him.

Emma stood watching the scene that was unfolding before her. Watching this woman kiss Gold was hard, but what broke her heart was that he was kissing her back. Emma turned and walked away from them.

Gold came to his senses and broke the kiss, he looked for Emma and saw her walking away. Belle was clinging to him, mumbling his name.

" I can't believe I found you," she said.

He looked down at her and looked back up at Emma's retreating form. He was speechless. He didn't know what to do. " Emma! " He called out, but she either didn't hear him, or ignored him. A gust of wind blew, and the rain fell in sheets on Storybrooke.


	13. Give me rest

**This will be a shorter chapter than the last. Hope you enjoy! Thank you again for reading and all of the reviews.**

" Emma!," He called through the pouring rain.

" Rumple, it's raining. Let's get out of here." Belle said pulling on his arm.

He looked back at her. " Come with me."

He took her to his car parked at the station. By the time they got there and got in they were both soaked. He looked over to the passenger seat where Belle sat beaming at him. He smiled back at her. His Belle. She was here. Emma was a thought at the back of his mind now. Pushed there by the sudden appearance of Belle. He reached out to touch her.

" Are you real?" he whispered to her.

" Yes, I'm real, and I'm here. Look at you Rumple," she said, " you're so handsome."

He smiled at her, " Well I'm not sure about that."

Belle hugged her chest. " Can we go somewhere warm? I'm drenched. "

Gold remembered he had put a blanket in the back when he had went to pick Emma. His mind stopped there, tangling itself around her name. Emma, his Emma. Now, his Belle sat beside him.

" Rumple?"

" Yes my dear. Here, put this over yourself." He handed her the blanket, and when she unfolded it he caught the scent of Emma's perfume.

" Are you alright?" she asked.

" Yes love, I'm fine. I'm just still in shock that you're alive. I was told that you were dead a long time ago."

" No, the queen locked me up, said that she needed you and I was in the way."

Gold saw red. " Did she?" How dare that bitch hurt this innocent girl just to get at him. " Well I'll have to have a little talk with her." Gold said. He drove the rest of the way to his home without speaking. Lost in his thoughts. Belle rode happily beside him.

Emma walked. Even when the rain started, she walked. She walked out-of-town and into the woods. She walked in the mud, tripping over tree roots and undergrowth. He mind reeling. ' How? How could he kiss that other woman like that? After everything he had said to her. After their kiss broke the curse. After everything that happened with Aaron. He could just get lost in another woman's kiss? He didn't even notice her standing there. His attention was solely on the other woman. Emma walked on. It was dark, and she was wet and muddy.

" Damn him," she said through tears. She really thought he was different. She kept walking until she realized she was a little lost. She turned and tried to go back the way she came, but she hadn't been paying attention and she didn't know which way she had come. Emma just picked a direction and went with it. She walked until she found a small cabin. " Great," she said out loud, " the way my luck is running, it'll be the three bears." She walked up on to the porch, she noticed a truck parked beside the building. She knocked on the door. It opened. A man was standing there.

" Emma!" he said surprised.

" Aaron?" just as surprised.

" How did you get here?"

" It's a long story. Can I come in?"

" Sure! Of course!" he opened the door wider.

Emma walked into the cabin. It was bigger than she thought. A small kitchen sat to her right. The living area to her left. A fireplace in front of her. She saw a set of stairs in the shadow near the kitchen, she assumed the led to a loft or something. She shrugged off her wet jacket.

" I have some dry clothes if you want to change. " He said.

" I don't know." started Emma.

" Emma, I know I have a long way to go to earn back your trust. I can assure you. I'm not the man who hurt you. I'm myself again. If that make's any sense. "

" Actually, it does. Some dry clothes would be great."

Aaron climbed the stairs and returned a few minutes with a pair of sweat pants, a flannel shirt and a pair of thick socks. " Hope this is ok."

" It's fine. Do you have a place I can change?"

" Sure. Right over there." He pointed to a door behind her. " Bathroom." he said.

" Thanks." she said.

She went into the bathroom, it was small, but nice. A sink stood on one wall, and a shower stall on the other. There was a toilet in the middle of the two. Not her ideal set up, but for the small cabin it was adequate. She peeled off her wet clothes and took a towel off the rack and dried off. She dressed in the clothes he had given her. She caught her reflection in the mirror. There was mud on her face. She cleaned up the mud and checked the mirror again, pulling her hair back with a tie that she had in her pocket. When she did, she saw the mark on her neck. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she let them come. Emma didn't know how long she was in there. When she finally got herself together, she padded back into the living room in the borrowed clothes and socks.

" Hey, I was wondering what happened to you." Aaron said. " I put up a line to hang your clothes on." He pointed to a clothesline that stretched in front of the fireplace. " I usually go to the Laundromat in town, so I don't have a dryer."

" No, it's fine." Emma said, and started to hang her clothes. " Have you always lived out here?"

" Yeah, I like it. It's quiet."

Emma finished hanging her clothes, and sat in the chair closest to the fire. She shivered a bit, the cold still clinging to her.

" I'm sorry. Would you like something warm to drink? I'm not much on coffee, but I make a mean hot chocolate."

Emma smiled, " That would be great. If you have some cinnamon that would be even better."

" One hot chocolate with cinnamon. Coming up."

" So," Emma started, " what was your real name?" Just trying to make conversation

" It was Kallan. Everyone called me Kal though."

" Do you want me to call you that or Aaron?" she asked.

" Uh, whatever you're comfortable with."

" Aaron it is then."

He finished with her drink and brought it over to her. " Here you go, with cinnamon." He handed it to her.

She eyed him for a second. " You sure I can trust you?"

Aaron sat down on the chair across from her. " Emma, I don't blame you one bit for not trusting me. What I did, can't be taken back, but I swear to you, I would never hurt you." He laughed a bit. " You know, before the attack, I was actually afraid of girls. One girl in particular, her name was Beth. She was a couple of years younger than me. The day with the wolf was the day before my 18th birthday. I was hoping to steal a kiss as a present, but I just couldn't work up the nerve." He said staring into the fire.

" Well maybe she made it here." Emma said trying to be optimistic.

" No. I tried to find her after it the attack happened. I waited about a year and disguised myself as best I could. I asked about her, but I was told she died in childbirth."

" I'm so sorry." Emma said, genuinely saddened by his story. " Well, I'm hoping we can figure out a way to send everyone home. Maybe you can start fresh with someone else."

" I hope so, it's been a lonely life so far." He said quietly.

Emma went to him and pulled him up to stand in front of her. She put her arms around him and just hugged him. He held her tight against his chest and started to sob. He cried for what he had done to her, and for the life he had lost. They stayed that way for a while. Finally the tears subsided. He let her go and touched her bruised face. He found tears there.

" Why are you crying?" he asked.

" Because sometimes people who claim to care are the ones who hurt you the most," she said turning her head toward the fire.

Aaron caught sight of the mark on her neck, he tentatively pushed back her hair. He could tell it was very recent.

" Let me guess, Gold?" He asked

Emma was unsure how to answer.

" No," he held up his hands, " I'm just asking."

" Yes, Gold." She sank back into the chair.

" Tell me what happened." He said sitting back down in the opposite chair. Emma told him everything.

When she was done, she felt empty. " I just don't know what to do. "

" Here's what you're going to do. You're going to stay here tonight. I'll go back into town and keep an eye on things. There's plenty of food if you're hungry. The bed is up the stairs if you want to sleep. Just stay here and hide out for tonight. I'll come back in the morning and pick you up and we'll go from there. Ok?"

A night to just hide and think. " Ok," said Emma.

" Ok, " he said. He went upstairs to get his things. He came back down wearing the badge on his jacket and a shoulder holster beneath it.

" Hey," Emma called.

" Yeah?"

" There are side holsters at the station. If trouble starts I don't want you digging for the gun."

" I'll get one as soon as I get there."

Emma handed him the keys to the station and the squad car. " The keys for the cell are in the top drawer of the desk closest to it. I have my phone, if you need anything call me."

" Yes ma'am." He saluted her.

" I see you being a smart ass hasn't changed."

" Some things are just inherently me." he smiled, and walked out of the door.

Emma heard the truck start and drive off into the woods. She was alone. Her phone started to ring. She looked at the number. It was Gold. " Nope," Emma said tossing the phone on the chair. " I'm not dealing with this tonight."

Gold listened to the unanswered ringing of Emma's phone. " Damn," he muttered.

" Rumple?" Belle called from the living room. " Where did you go?"

" I'm here," he called back. " Just getting a bite to eat. Would you like anything?"

" No. I'm fine. " He walked back into the living room to see her sitting on the couch trying to pet Angus. The dog was avoiding her. 'Odd' he thought, ' since most creatures usually adored her. He was also still trying to figure out Angus. He had remained the same after the end of the curse. He could still understand Gold though, so the mystery continued.

" He may just be scared because of the storm," Gold said as it thundered. Angus looked at him insulted and barked sharply once. Gold glared at him.

" Maybe," said Belle. " Come, sit with me."

Gold sat next to her on the couch and she leaned on him, his arm went around her and pulled her close. His Belle was here, and she was real. It was still a shock to him. She had told him everything that happened after she left his castle. He would be having a talk with the queen soon. After she finished her story she looked at him. Touched his face. She kissed him. He kissed her back. This was his true love of course. She had to be. While they kissed his heart maintained it's steady normal beat.

Bell reached for his shirt. He stopped her hands. " Belle, we can't. Not now. I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

" I am sure Rumple. I was sure all those years ago. I was sure while I wasted in the queens tower. I was sure when I saw you on the street. I want this."

She reached up and kissed him once more, and he was lost. He took her there on the couch. Angus left the room, he went to the back porch and whined his doggie whine. His master was wrong, this was not his mate.

Sometime after midnight Gold woke on the couch, Belle slept on the other end, curled under a blanket he had gotten when their lovemaking was through. He went upstairs and took a long shower. He dressed and crept back down the stairs. She still slept. He walked to the back porch and found Angus there. The dog saw him and turned away. Gold hung his head. He knew what a mistake he had made. He quietly took his keys and his wallet out of his pants on the floor, covered Bell, and slipped out of the house. The rain had stopped, but the sky was starless. He got in his car and drove to the station. He got out and went in. He made it down the hall to the office area to find the door locked. He could hear the radio playing ' She must be here,' he thought. He banged on the door with his cane. It opened almost immediately.

" You." he growled. He raised his cane pushed the man back with it.

Aaron fell backward and instinctively threw up is hands. " Pleas Mr. Gold! Wait! Please!" he begged.

Gold held his blow, " Why are you here? Where's Emma?" He asked angrily.

" Emma made me a deputy. I was just watching things tonight. She's pretty upset now. She found my cabin in the woods, she had wandered around for a while."

" So I'm to believe she's safe and sound there?" Gold said striking him in the ribs, " If I find you've harmed one hair on her head," He started.

" With all due respect Mr. Gold, or should I say Rumpelstiltskin? With all due respect, she was hurt when she got there, but not from what I did."

Gold stepped back and brought his cane back to the floor and leaned heavily on it. Tears filled his eyes. " Yes, I know."

" If you promise not to hit me anymore, you can sit down if you like." Aaron offered.

Gold sat in the closest chair. He put his head in his hands and started to weep. " I just don't know what to do."

Aaron let him sit for a few minutes before telling him, " Emma told me what happened. I'm guessing there's more to the story?"

Gold don't know why but he told him everything. Even about he and Belle on the couch. " She's not going to understand." Gold finished.

" Who? Belle or Emma? Because now, you're going to hurt them both."

" I know. I've tried to call Emma all night, she won't answer."

" Do you blame her?" Aaron asked. " She saw you kiss another woman right after you told her you intended to court her properly."

" I know! Don't you think I know?!" Gold yelled.

" Let's try this. Close your eyes." Aaron said.

Gold looked at him warily and closed his eyes.

" Now, picture a building. You're standing in front of it. While you're standing there flames erupt from the windows. You hear someone calling. You rush in and find both Emma and Belle lying there, unable to walk. You can only get one of them out. You'll have to leave the other to die. Who do you save?"

Gold's eyes were closed, he could see the building. He could see Emma and Bell lying there, calling for him. He rushed up the steps, over to where they were. Without hesitation he pulled Emma up to him and helped her out of the flames. He opened his eyes.

" Who did you save?"

" Emma." he answered.

" Well there's your answer. Look, here's how I see it. Belle is someone from your past, someone who made you feel good. Someone who was there for you, and for the past years, a mostly good memory. Now, there's Emma. The person who has defended you, never asked you to change, and just might be your true love if everything she told me was true. I can't believe you would give that up for someone you haven't seen since God knows when. That's just how I see it though." He finished.

" I've been a complete fool." Gold said.

" So what are you going to do?" Aaron asked.

" What time will she be here tomorrow?" He asked.

" I'm going to go pick her up at 7. That's three hours from now."

" I'll be back when you drop her off. Oh and one more thing. If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." Gold turned and left.

" He is definitely very scary." Aaron said, seriously.

" You have no idea," Gold called from the hallway, hearing what Aaron had said.


	14. How do i begin

Gold made his way home. His mind racing at what to tell Bell. When he arrived home he found her sitting on the couch. She had put on the shirt he had worn earlier. She was reading a book she had found. She smiled when she saw him. " Where did you go? When I woke up you were gone." She stated.

Gold sat on the opposite end of the couch. " I know. I had some things to think about." He scooted over closer to her. He took the book from her hand.

Belle looked at him. " You look sad, what's wrong?' she asked. Genuinely concerned.

" Belle," he started." I want to apologize to you. What happened between us shouldn't have. Belle, you were a part of my life so long ago. When I thought you dead, I mourned for you. For a very long time, I was very, very alone. Recently though, I've had feelings. Feelings for someone else, and I can't just push them, or her aside."

" What are you saying? Don't you love me? I thought I was your true love? What happened between us, didn't that mean anything to you?" She asked as her tears fell.

Gold pulled her to his side " Yes it meant something, it was beautiful. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I feel that if I let things continue I could lose something. The same way I lost you. Yes, at one time you were my love. That has been so long ago my dear, and I'm not that person anymore. I will always hold you dear, and you will always have a place in my heart, but that heart I think, may belong to someone else now."

Belle nodded. If she was honest with herself, she didn't have the same spark when she touched him. Their moment tonight had been special, but it was off. She could feel it. " I understand. I had just hoped that we would finally have our chance. I guess too much time has passed.". She reached and touched his cheek. " Don't lose her Rumple, don't spend another lifetime alone."

Gold hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. " Thank you for your understanding my dear."

Belle pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. " Now, tell me about her. Let's see if I can help you get her back." Gold told her everything. From the moment her heard her speak her name at Granny's until she ran into the darkness tonight. Belle felt terrible "She was there, I remember. She ran into the rain. The woman you called after. How could you just let her go like that? You could have told me, went and stopped her." Scolded Belle.

" Well I'm sure she didn't care much of what I had to say after I kissed you." He responded angrily. ". I was just stunned, there you were, kissing me, I just reacted."

" No. Don't try to justify it. Admit you were wrong. Just tell her the truth."

" I can't. How can I tell her about what happened when I had just told her that I wanted it to be special when we made love for the first time. After I told her I wanted to court her properly. She'll never forgive me. "

"If she's half the woman you say she is, if she is your true love. She'll find a way. She'll forgive you.". Belle said, trying to be supportive.

Gold sighed, it was almost time to see her. " I have to go. You're welcome to stay."

" Thank you, but under the circumstances I think I should go. There was a nurse, she said I could stay with her. She used to be a fairy godmother. Do you know where she lives? "

" Yes, I do. Come. I'll drop you off."

They rode in silence to the house. He pulled into the drive behind the car parked there. Belle recognized it as the one se had ridden in earlier.

" Here you are." He said quietly.

". Rumple, you are a good man. You deserve to be happy. Please, fight for it." He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

" Thank you Belle."

She got out of the car. He watched her walk up the drive and knock on the door. After a moment it opened, with glance back at him she went inside. He backed up and drove to the sheriff's station. Belle had told him to fight for his happiness. He wanted to, but had no idea how. He pulled up in front and went inside. It was empty. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:30. He hoped it wouldn't be too long until they returned. He was exhausted. He sat, playing with a pencil, trying to think of what he was going to say to her.

Aaron unlocked the door to his home and slipped inside. The clothes were gone from the makeshift line. He found Emma standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

" Hey," she said " how'd it go last night?

" Quiet. One drunk running up and down the street yelling all is well. I just drove him a visitor around 3 this morning."

" Who?"

" Gold. He was looking for you."

" Fuck him.". Said Emma ".He doesn't get to eat his cake and have it too. I won't be played with like that Aaron."

" Look, I know you're mad at him, and you have every right to be. He told me what happened, but he also told me who the woman was. "

" I don't care who she was," she sais stubbornly.

"I'm going to tell you anyway." He told her as the walked outside to get in his truck. Once they were on their way, he told her the story of the beast and his beauty. By the time they made it to the station, Emma understood a little better why he had acted the way he did. She was still mad at him though.

" So I'm just supposed to be ok with it because of what happened that long ago?"

" No, but you could at least listen to what he has to say. Didn't he listen to what you had to say the other night?"

Aaron was right. " Fine. I'll call him later."

" I don't think you'll need to." He said, pointing at Gold's car.

" You knew he was going to be here."

" Yep."

" Asshole." She said getting out of the truck.

"Youre welcome!" He responded. " See you later!"

She slammed the door and trudged inside. Her clothes were still muddy, she needed to shower. Might as well get this over first, she thought. She opened the door to find Gold sitting in a chair dozing. She walked over to him. Thinking about what Aaron had told her. She smoothed the lines on his forehead, and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch and then he woke with a start.

"Emma. You're here. I was so worried."

" Yeah, I heard."

"Emma, I know you're angry with me. You have every right to be. The way I acted, what I did, I know it was inexcusable. If you would just let me tell you who she was,"

" I already know. Aaron told me what happened between the two of you all that time ago. I get it. I do. It still gave you no right to do what you did. You made a fool of me. "

" You're right. I have no excuse. I was caught off guard and I responded in the wrong way. I should have went after you. I can't change what happened. I can only say that it's over between us. I told her about you. How I didn't want to lose you the same way I lost her all those years ago."

" So I'm a do over? So you can make up for what you did to her?"

" No. Not at all. Emma, if you know the story, then tell me the difference between then and now."

"I don't know, you're not green?" Emma answered sarcastically.

" No! Gold shouted," frustrated with the situation, " The difference, is that I didn't fight for her. I threw her out, I let her go,I didn't even want to try. I was too afraid."

" So you're not afraid this time?"

" Yes love, I'm terrified, but here I am. I'm here. I'm not willing to let you go. I'll do whatever I have to do to win you back. I can't lose you. Not when I've only just found you.".

" That's funny, because I'm pretty sure losing me wasn't on your mind while you were having sex with her."

Gold closed his eyes and sighed. Damn that man, did he have to tell her everything? " Yes Emma. I did have sex with her. All I can tell you is that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't have happened, but it did. I can't say it meant nothing, because that would be a lie. It was the end of something that was very precious to me for a long time. Belle will always be dear to me. You may not want to hear that."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "I don't want to hear any of this, I've heard it before. Just not from you. Men think its ok, that all will be forgiven if they say it was a mistake. Fine, it was a mistake. Live with it, because I sure as hell don't have to. Now, I'm going home to shower and change. Was there anything else? Any other mistakes you've made you'd like to share?"

Good lord he hated this side of her. So black and white. Just like her father. " I believe Miss Swan, I gave you the courtesy of hearing you out, it's the least you could do for me."

" Fine." She said falling down into a chair and crossing her arms, sighing deeply.

He sighed again " Can we please forgo the dramatics?"

" You're wasting your five minutes."

" Fine. I'll just cut to the heart of the matter then. " Gold was tired of talking. He walked to her and pulled her up out of the chair. He brought her close to him. Faces close enough to feel the breath of the other. He kissed her. Hard and possesively. He demanded entrance into her mouth. Forcing his way in. She fought him for a moment, then relaxed into his arms. He abruptly broke the kiss. She tried to pull away from him. He held her firmly against him. He kissed her again, gentler, softer. She relaxed against him. No tongues were used, just a simple sweet kiss. He ended the kiss and let her go. " Emma. I asked for your forgiveness less than 24 hours ago. I'm asking for it again. I was wrong for what I did, but I can promise you, that it will never happen again. I can't change what happened, but I can try to make amends. You are so very precious to me." Tears were welling in his eyes, he'd be damned if he cried in front of her. " I'm begging for your forgiveness, a chance to start over. To do things properly."

Emma knew he wasn't lying. Inside she knew she should just move on, but she couldn't. The way he had pushed her aside so easily. " Well, I'm sorry. Your chance to start over was yesterday. I can't," she started, her voice cracked, " I can't just pretend like you didn't sleep with her. I can't just forget about it."

Gold's heart stopped. He had lost her. " Emma," he said reaching for her hand.

She took it and looked down at their joined hands. " Gold," she said. " Sometimes, an apology just isn't enough. Sometimes words aren't enough to fix what was broken. Had it just been the kiss, I could have forgiven that. I could have even understood, but you had sex with her. "

" Emma," Gold said in a broken voice, " I know I hurt you, but let me prove to you,"

" I need time to think. I have to get over this in my own way. Just give me time. Please."

He nodded, squeezing her hand, " I understand."

She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, he didn't want to let her go. He placed a kiss on her temple. " I can't lose you Emma."

" I don't want to be lost." she said to him. Emma let him go and put her hand on his chest, his heart was beating hard and fast. " I have to go get cleaned up. I'll call you soon."

Gold watched her turn and walk away down the hall. When he heard the door close, he crumpled into a chair. He wept.

Emma went to her car that was still parked there from yesterday, she got into the driver's seat and cried. It had taken everything she had to walk away from him, but she had to. At least for now. She drove back to her apartment.

Gold sat there, letting his tears finish falling. When he was done, he left. Got in his car and went to home. When he went inside he found Angus asleep on the couch.

" Off the couch young man, you know the rules."

Angus just looked at him and rolled over on to his back. Ignoring him.

" So you're angry with me as well?"

Angus barked twice. 'Yes'

" Are you angry because I brought Belle here?"

Two short barks answered him.

" Would a biscuit make it better?"

One bark. 'No.'

" What do you think I should do then?" he asked exasperated. He went upstairs to get dressed for work.

Angus knew exactly what he should do, he should go and get his mate.

Gold dressed angrily. He put on his shirt and pants, socks and shoes. Grabbed his keys and wallet and threw on his jacket. He stormed out of the house. Angus just rolled over and went back to sleep, his human would have to figure this one out on his own. Clouds hung in the sky. Gold liked them, they matched his mood. He sped down the road. He was angry, and hurt, and it was all his fault. If he lost Emma to his own foolishness, it would be the end of him. He pulled into his spot at the shop. He noticed someone waiting outside. Walking up he saw who it was, he knew immediately why they were here.

" Step right in my dear." He said in a low tone, as he unlocked the door and opened it.

" I don't mean to bother you so early, but I can't find it anywhere. I don't know what will happen now that the curse has been broken."

Gold stepped behind the counter. " Oh, I have it. The question is, what you're willing to do for it."

Ruby looked defeated. She should have known better than to come here, but she had to have her cloak. " Ok. What do you want?"

" Well, the item you're looking for is very rare. I think that it's worth, oh, lets say you bring me Granny's crossbow. Bring me that and the cloak is yours."

Ruby gaped, " How am I supposed to get that? She literally sleeps with it at night."

" Not my problem," Gold replied in a high sing-song voice. " You want the cloak, you bring me the bow. That's the deal. Take it or leave it." He ended darkly.

Ruby's shoulders dropped. " You'll have it before the next moon." she said, defeated.

" Lets hope so dearie, I'd hate to think of what might happen to your friends should you be without it." He said while smirking at her.

" You know, when I saw you with Emma the other day. I thought maybe you had changed. " She said as she was walking out.

" Never say her name to me again. Now bring me the bow, or murder your friends. The choice is yours. Now get out." He said with a dangerous tone.

Ruby practically ran from the shop. He went into the back and busied himself until he heard his bell ring again. He walked out to find Regina there, waiting for him.

" It's about time."

Gold had to make an extreme effort not to throttle her there in the middle of his shop for what she had done to Belle. " Well, I do have a business to run. Your highness."

" Cut the crap. I know what you did, I saw the purple cloud. Tell me why."

" I don't answer to you, I never have. I never will. Now, I have a question for you. Belle. She's alive. Tell me why I should let you live."

Regina lost her breath for a moment, the look on his face, the tone of his voice. This was the Rumpelstiltskin she knew. " You know why I did it. I needed the curse."

" So you locked a young woman in your tower to get something from me? That probably wasn't the smartest way to go about it."

" Come on, that was how long ago? And from what I hear you were Swan's counterpart in the curse breaking kiss. Why do you even care anymore?"

" I care, because you hurt someone I care about. You took her life just as much as if you had killed her outright. Then to let her sit in a cell in the hospital for 28 years? All for your petty little notion of revenge? "

" Well she's free now, so you can go and make little true love babies with which ever one you want. I came here to talk to you about the cloud."

Gold was fuming, but decided to humor her for a bit, " What about it?"

" I need to know, will magic work the same as it did before."

" Why dearie, afraid of the angry villagers?"

" If you must know it's to protect Henry."

" I'm sure his mother can do that."

" I'm his mother!" she yelled.

" No, you're not. Emma Swan is. Now, please leave. At the moment I'm feeling less than generous, and it's getting harder and harder not to think of ways to kill you."

" Please, you won't kill me." she said scoffing.

Gold was out from behind the counter in seconds, his hand around her throat. " Now, your highness, I've had an extremely trying morning. I would suggest if you want to leave here with your life you do so now, while I'm still in a good mood."

Regina couldn't speak, he was squeezing her throat so tightly. She was beginning to see spots. She nodded weakly. Gold released her and turned and walked toward the back of his shop, " Good day, your highness." He called back to her, " please show yourself out." He disappeared behind a curtain.

Regina ran from the shop. Angry red marks forming where his fingers had been. She hurried back to her car and left.

In the back of his shop, Gold began to destroy everything he could reach. Tables were overturned, antiques lay broken across the floor. When his anger had subsided, he picked up a chair and sat down, put his head in his hands and just sat.

Emma made it back to her apartment. She found Davie and Mary Margaret there having breakfast. As soon as she saw her Mary Margaret rushed to her," Are you ok? Aaron called David and told him what happened."

Emma shook her head numbly, " Yes, I'm ok. I just needed to take a shower and change."

Mary Margaret hugged her daughter close, " I know how it feels. I do. Just give it time, you'll either find what you need to forgive him or you'll get over him."

" If he's my true love, how do I get over him?"

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other. " It will get easier, I promise."

Emma started to speak but a knock at the door interrupted her. She pulled her gun, " If that's Gold I'm gonna shoot him."

David opened the door and found Henry standing there " Hi Grandpa!" he said cheerfully.

" Emma! You did it! I knew you would! " he said, flinging his arms around her. Hugging her tightly.

She smiled down at him. " Yeah kid, I guess I did." She looked up at Mary Margaret and smiled, " Thanks for believing in me. Let me get changed and we can have breakfast."

" The whole family?" he asked.

" Of course. You and me, and," she looked at her parents, "grandma and grandpa."

Her parents laughed. Henry made him self at home at the kitchen counter. Emma went to shower and get changed.

" So who'd she have to kiss?" Henry asked.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other. " Uh, well, that's kind of complicated."

Henry looked confused. " Why? The way to break the curse was true loves kiss, so I know she kissed someone."

" Look, Henry," David said, " sometimes true love isn't so easy. Sometimes it with the last person you can imagine, that makes it even harder."

Henry laughed, " Who was it, my mom?"

" It was Mr. Gold." said Mary Margaret.

" But that's Rumpelstiltskin!" Henry said. " His true love is Belle, it's in the book!"

" Henry, that was a long time ago. People change, hearts change. Mr. Gold was alone for a very long time. Emma filled the empty part of his heart. That's how true love works. You find the person that is your other half."

" Well, then why aren't they together? And why does Emma seem so sad?" Questioned Henry.

" They had a disagreement, but I think they're trying to work it out."

" True love is confusing." said Henry " Can I have some juice?'

Emma stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over her. She thought of Gold. The sight of him kissing Belle, the thought of them sleeping together. I cut her to the core. She cried for a minute, and then finished her shower. Emma toweled off and put on the clean clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her. Dressed and ready for the day she made her way downstairs. She saw Henry eating toast with her parents. ' This was her family,' she thought. Henry. She had made a mistake giving him up, she knew that now, and she thanked her lucky stars that he had found her and wanted to be with her.

" Hey kid," she said ruffling his hair.

" Emma, they told me your true love was Rumpelstiltskin. Is that true?"

" I don't know right now. He did something, that, well it hurt me."

Henry saw her bruised eye. " Did he hit you?" he asked seriously.

" No, that happened while I was trying to put someone in the cell. He, well, he made a mistake, and it hurt my feelings."

" You should forgive him. You said you made a mistake when you gave me up, and I forgave you."

" It's not the same Henry." David said.

" Why not?"

Emma looked to her parents for help. " Well," she started. " I don't know."

" If you don't know, then you should forgive him."

Emma saw the simple logic, hell she had just had the same thought about the mistake she made giving Henry up. " You know what? You're right kid. Do you mind if I go take care of something?"

" No, I've always wanted to meet Prince Charming and Snow White, and now they're my grandparents. This is so cool." He smiled. " If it's ok with them I'll just stay here with them for a while."

" Of course," smiled Mary Margaret. " We'd love to spend some time with you Henry."

" Thanks," said Emma. She kissed Henry on the head, and hugged her parents. " I know you probably don't want to, but wish me luck." she said, and left. She sped toward Gold's shop.

Gold sat there in the back, he had found a bottle of single malt scotch and had proceeded to throw himself a pity party. He was well into his second glass when he heard the bell ring. " Fuck it," he mumbled, and went back to his drink.

" Gold?" Emma called to him, " Are you here?"

He heard her voice, he was scared to death to hear what she had to say. He made his way over the broken things and tables, careful not to spill his drink. He walked through the curtain and went to lean on the glass counter. Spilling a bit of his whiskey as he sat it down."

" Well Emma, come by for round 2? Here to remind me of more of my shortcomings?"

" No. Are you drinking this early?" she asked.

" Well, one tends to do that with a broken heart my dear. If you're just here to point out the obvious, I'd rather you leave. "

Emma walked to the door and locked it and turned the sign to closed. " I'm not leaving here until we get some things straight."

" Well you came to me love, feel free to start." he said gesturing to her with his glass after he took a drink.

" I understand," she started. " I understand about how you can make a mistake so big you think no one will ever forgive you."

" Yes well, you haven't forgiven me. So I fail to see where this is going. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

" Gold, wait." He was still walking to the back. " Rumplestiltskin, stop."

He stopped and turned around, waiting for her next words.

" I do, I forgive you. It was Henry, he made me see. I gave him up, a mistake, a mistake I didn't think I could ever be forgiven for. He forgave me. It made me see that I should forgive you. So that's why I'm here. To offer my forgiveness, I'll try to put it behind me."

Gold couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure she had come here to tell him that she never wanted to see him again. " So I'm forgiven? Completely."

" Completely, " said Emma. " I realized that what I was worried about was something so trivial in the bigger picture. Yes, I'm still hurt, and it may take me a while to put it completely behind me. I won't be too big on the idea of you spending time with her right now, and I'm asking that you don't, just until I can get past it, but yes. You're forgiven."

Gold was still wary, " I'm forgiven. No rehashing of the incident every time we have a disagreement?'

" Look, " she said getting frustrated, " this isn't one of your deals. This is all or nothing. I won't tell you it won't happen, but I'll try my best. Now, take it or leave it." She said , leaning on the counter.

" Deal," he said.

" Good, now that all that is out-of-the-way, I can get back to work."

" Not so fast love. I believe we should, seal the deal, so to speak."

" Really...and how would you have us do that?" she asked, flirtatiously.

He went to her, using the counter for leverage since his cane was lost in the wreckage of the back room. " Like this," and he took her mouth in a crushing kiss.

Emma melted into him the moment their lips touched. Kissing him was a drug that she couldn't get enough of. She moved to nip and kiss his neck, marking him as he had done to her. Gold pulled her face back to his and assaulted her lips once again.

" Emma, " he said when he stopped, " let me love you."

" Where?" she said, implying consent.

He took her hand and led her through to the back room. She was shocked. " Gold, what happened here?" she asked.

" A very bad man had a very bad morning." he said to her. And led her over to an undisturbed corner, where a twin bed sat. He took off his jacket and sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. He reclaimed her lips, his hands at her waist lifting her shirt. He stopped the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. Her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. Frustrated she ripped it open, the sound of buttons hitting the floor could be heard over their kisses. He laid her back and hovered over her. looking down at her, he smiled.

" Emma." He said her name like a prayer. " My Emma."

He lowered his head to her breasts, which were still hidden by her bra. He simply pulled the article of clothing off of her.

" How did you?" she stared.

" Magic, love, magic." he turned his attention to her breasts, taking first one pert nipple into his mouth and then showing the same attention to the other.

Emma could barely breathe, every time his mouth touched her he lit a new fire on her skin.

Gold couldn't believe he had her here. In his arms, about to make love to her. He left her to stand up and remove his trousers.

He stood naked in front of her, Emma looked him over. Yes he was thin, but he was well muscled. She liked what she saw. She unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of the and her panties. Gold laid down on top of her and positioned himself over her. They kissed once again, tongues dueling, and he entered her. Slowly and deliberately. Emma was surprised at the size of him, and she gasped when he was finally fully sheathed within her. He began to move slowly, with long deliberate strokes.

" Oh God Gold. I've never. It's never felt." she tried to form coherent sentences.

He began to speed up, sliding into her over and over. He had never felt anything so exquisite. She fit him like a velvet glove. He was lost in her, the world could have exploded around him and all he would be aware of was this angel here in his arms.

Emma was getting closer, it was building, she could feel it in her toes. The feeling made its way all over her body, and finally to where they were joined. Her back arched as wave after wave crashed over her. She clung to him, riding out the waves, nails digging into the flesh in his back leaving long deep scratches, blood welled up in their trail.

" No one, Emma. No one will ever touch you like this. You belong to me. Mine." He told her as the struggled to keep from ending it too soon. " Say it!" he ordered.

" No one," Emma said between gasps, " Yours, I'm yours. I belong to you." When she said the words, a glow engulfed them both. It went unnoticed by both.

He felt her walls close around him, when she gripped him it pushed him over the edge, and he spilled deep inside her. He came with a guttural moan, and he felt her nails down his back. he collapsed on top of her his head resting in the hollow of her neck and shoulder.

She stayed there under him, holding him to her until she felt him grow limp inside her. She put her arms around him. " I've never felt anything like that. Ever."

Regaining a bit of consciousness, " Neither have I love. Never." He pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at her. " It wasn't where I wanted it to happen, but it was like nothing I've ever felt."

Emma caught her breath finally. " Don't take this the wrong way, I'd love to stay right here with you all day but I have to get back to the station."

Gold laughed. " I understand. I do have a business to run after all, and a mess to clean apparently." he said surveying the aftermath of his temper tantrum.

" If you want I can come back this evening and help you."

" No, I'll take care of it. How will I learn my lesson if I don't clean up my messes?"

The both got up and dressed. Gold put on his shirt, but it had no buttons, and it was sticking to the blood on his back from her marks. Emma found his cane lying on the other side of the room. " Here." she said handing it to him.

" Thank you, I think I may need to take a trip home to get a new shirt." he said motioning to his shirt.

" Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

" I assure I'm not Emma." he told her.

He walked with her to the door, unlocked it and opened it for her. Gold was unsure what to say to her. " I have business with the Mayor later, I can come by afterwards. Perhaps we can finally have that date?"

Emma smiled. " I think we should just stop calling it a date. It doesn't seem to work for us."

" Alright then, let's just say I'll see you for dinner."

" Good." Emma leaned over and kissed him.

He pulled her back against him and kissed her back. " I think my dear, you should go, before I drag you to the back once more."

" I'm going, I'm going." she left.

Gold watched her go, for once in his life. He felt happy, and content. Just one thing was missing. Bae.


	15. He's my villain

Emma drove back to the station, unable to keep the smile off of her face. She couldn't believe that she had just had sex with Gold. She had never experienced anything like it in her entire life. It was more than just sex, she felt it deep in her soul. Now, that she was away from him she felt the loss physically. It wasn't painful, just a sense of emptiness inside her, a longing to be close to him. She brushed it off and when she got to the station she went inside and started on her daily chores.

Gold surveyed the damage to the back room. It was worse than he thought. The table that he usually worked at was overturned and there were several glass items that lay shattered on the floor. A book-case had been knocked over and many rare first editions lay on the floor, their pages soaking up cleaning fluids from the bottles he had thrown there. " Well," he said, " this should be an easy fix." He waved his hand and the room quickly righted itself. Books stacking neatly back on the shelves. The cleaning solutions flowing back into the bottles they came from. The table flipped back over and the glass items were sitting back on the other tables, shining and unbroken. He looked down to his shirt and smiled. The button holes torn, and there was maybe one button left that had not been cast off when Emma ripped it open. With another wave of his hand a new shirt took its place. He turned to look at himself in the floor length mirror on the opposite wall. His black pinstripe suit gave off a slight sheen, and the deep turquoise shirt went well with it. It was now that he noticed that he had forgotten to put on a tie this morning in his rush to dress. He reached for his cane, the movement opening the fresh marks that Emma had left. He could rid himself of them easily enough, but decided to leave them be. They were a wonderful reminder of what had transpired this morning, and he rather liked them. Gold could honestly say he had never, in all is life, felt anything like what he felt with Emma. It had reached deep inside him. Even now he could feel her absence, it gnawed at him. This was going to be problematic. He needed to be focused.

Regina sat in front of her mirror. The twin to the one in the back room of Gold's shop, Regina doubted that he knew it was a seeing mirror. She could not believe what she just saw. Gold and Swan, Rumpelstiltskin and the daughter of Snow White. There on the bed in his shop. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. The image of them on the bed, it was burned into her brain. She had seen the glow cover the two when Emma said she belonged to him. ' Such a mistake,' thought the Queen. Had Gold not brought magic to this place, they would have been ordinary words, just phrases whispered during the act. Not now, there was magic here. Emma had said the words as she had drawn his blood. That made them even more powerful. She truly belonged to him now. She could never be with another man again. ' I wonder if they're even aware of what happened?' she thought. Regina watched him now, standing there, preening like a peacock in front of the mirror. A thought came to her, " This is good, I can use this." she said out loud. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" Yes?" a man's voice answered.

" I need you to do something for me."

" What's in it for me?"

" I won't kill you. Now pay attention. If I know these idiots around here, they'll be throwing a party soon. I need you to make a little drink for one of the guests."

" Who?"

" Emma Swan."

" Then what?"

" Take her, I don't care where, just get her out-of-town. After that she's all yours."

" What's the catch?"

" The catch is, if you're caught, you'll have to deal with Rumpelstiltskin, an extremely pissed off Rumpelstiltskin."

There was silence on the other end. " If you can keep him away from the party, I can get it done. I also want 50 up front."

" I can keep him away, but 50?" Regina asked

" 50,000. Up front, in cash. If I get caught and have to run, I need some money."

" That's fine, 50,000 up front, but honey, if you're caught? You won't be running anywhere. He'll kill you." Regina said and hung up.

She sat down in front of her computer and wired the money to the account number she had used so many times before. If this worked, she could have everything she wanted. Henry would be hers, no more worrying about Emma Swan. Snow White and Charming would be heartbroken. And Gold? If this went right, if Emma Swan really was his true love? He would slowly die. Now that they had consummated their relationship, without her, his heart would weaken. Emma didn't know about the magic that had been invoked today, so if her hired man touched her in any way sexually, the pain may actually kill her. Regina smiled. " Some days it's good to be the Queen."

Ruby crept into Granny's room. She had made sure that the older woman was busy down stairs before trying to snatch the bow. Ruby's mind raced. She didn't know if she would become the wolf or not in this place, but she wasn't taking any chances. Quietly she snuck over to the bed, kneeling down she lifted the edge of the blanket to peer underneath. There on the floor under the bed sat Granny's crossbow. She grabbed it and tiptoed out of the room. She headed down the back stairs and ran into the alley. Ruby hid the bow under a pile of old carpet, she would take it to Gold's right after lunch.

Mary Margaret and David were having a wonderful time with Henry. He was a wonderful kid to be around. How he turned out so great after being with Regina for the last 10 years was a mystery. Mary Margaret was sitting in the park watching David and Henry play catch.

" Good one!" David called as Henry tossed him the ball.

" So," Henry began while waiting for David to throw the ball back," when do we get to go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

" We really don't know Henry. This is new to all of us. In a day or two we'll talk to the fairies and see what we can come up with."

" And I can come too right?"

" We wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." said Mary Margaret, " you're our grandson."

Henry smiled at them and held his glove out to catch the ball David threw to him.

Emma busied herself in the station until lunchtime, then she made her way to the diner for a bite. She walked in and climbed into a seat at the counter. Ruby came over to take her order.

" Hey Ems, what can I get for ya?"

" Uh," Emma said pondering the menu, " how about the usual? Grilled cheese?"

Ruby smile at her. " You got it, and just a tip. You might want to cover up that nasty little mark on your neck."

Emma's hand went to the mark on her neck that Gold had left. She blushed a bit. " Uh, yeah."

" Hey, I'm not judging. I just think you could do better. I mean, come on, Gold? He's ancient. Not to mention he's actually green."

" It sounds a little like you're judging." Emma replied.

" Whatever floats your boat girl, I'm just saying, watch yourself. He's a villain, and they don't change."

" Can I just get my food please?" Emma said, tired of the conversation.

" Coming up. Hey, why don't you go over and ask his last girlfriend how it worked out for her? She ended up in a tower." Ruby said pointing at a young woman sitting in a booth with an older woman.

" That's Belle?"

" Yep. Came in today with her friend, got to talking to her, found out the story."

" Yeah, I heard about the story."

" She's a sweet kid. I don't understand what she saw in him." Ruby turned to put in Emma's order.

Emma turned and looked over her shoulder at the young woman sitting there. She hadn't really gotten a good look at her last night. She was really pretty. Long auburn hair, bright blue eyes. Emma could see why Gold would have a hard time resisting her.

A few moments later Ruby returned with her order. " Here ya go." she said sitting it down in front of her.

" Thanks."

" So tell me," Ruby said and leaned closer, " have you two, ya know, done the deed?"

Emma choked on her sandwich," What? No! Why would you ask that? No, No. "

Ruby threw her head back and laughed, " Oh yeah, it happened. So was he, good?"

" Why do you want to know? He's a villain remember?"

" Well still, at least here he's not that bad-looking. I was just curious if his "cane" was useful."

" Ruby, I'm not gonna discuss that with you."

" Fine, but just remember, I told you. He's a villan Emma. No good is gonna come from this. "

" You know what Ruby?" Emma said, frustrated with the conversation, " I don't care what you think. Is he a villain? Maybe, But you know what? He's my villain, and you're really starting to piss me off." She got up and stormed out.

Emma's voice had risen as she had told Ruby what she thought. Belle turned in the booth to see her just as she had said, 'He's my villan' and stormed. ' That had to be Emma,' she tought, and ran after her.

" Emma!" she called.

Emma turned to see who had called her name. She saw it was Belle. " I don't need this right now." she mumbled to herself as she stopped and waited for the woman to catch up.

" Emma, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Belle."

" I know," Emma replied softly.

" I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the other night. Had I known, I would never," she started.

" Well it wasn't really your fault, he could have told you."

" Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know I'm happy for you. He really is a good man inside."

" I think so too." agreed Emma.

" I only want his happiness, and I can tell you when he told me about you the other night, you make him happy. You should have seen the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of you." Belle said, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

" I'm sorry," said Emma, knowing that it must be hard for her.

" Don't be." Belle said, " He was my villan long ago. Take good care of him Emma. Be what I couldn't"

" What was that?"

" When I knew him, I was sure he would be happier if I could break his curse. It's what caused him to dismiss me. I was so sure that if I could change him, that he would be better. I know now that I should have accepted him, unconditionally. I couldn't. I hope you can." Bell hugged her and went back in the diner.

' Well that was a weird way to meet the ex,' Emma thought, and walked back to the station.

When she got back Regina was waiting for her. " Well sheriff, it's about time."

" I went to grab lunch, I'm pretty sure it's allowed."

" Yes, well, anyway. The reason I'm here is Henry."

Emma rolled her eyes. " And?"

" I think we should come to some sort of agreement, about you seeing him. I've got things I have to take care of, things I'd rather Henry not be around for. So here's what I propose. After school he can come here and stay with you, at the end of your day I'd like you to bring him home. We can work out something for the weekends."

" Why are you being so nice about this all of a sudden?" Emma asked suspiciously.

" I want to do what's best for Henry. If spending time with you is what will make him happy, then that's what I want to try to do. "

" Well,yeah, that'd be great." Emma said, jumping at the chance of being able to be with Henry more.

" Fine. I'll make sure he know's to come here after school from now on. " She turned to go.

" One condition,"

" What's that? " asked Emma.

" I'd rather him not be around Mr. Gold. I don't think he's a very good influence."

" Well that shouldn't be a problem." Emma said

" Well, I guess we'll see. He'll be here tomorrow after school."

Emma was floored, this was the last thing she expected.

Mary Margaret, David, and Henry sat in a booth at the diner.

" I think we should have a party." said Henry.

" What for?" asked David

" A, 'I'm glad we're not cursed anymore' party. I think it'll make everyone happy."

" That's a really good idea." agreed Mary Margaret. " Let's do it!"

" Sound's good to me," said David. " When?"

" What's wrong with tonight? We'll tell everyone, it can be here at the diner. Let's ask Granny." said Mary Margaret.

She got up and walked over to where Granny was standing at the counter and began talking with her. Henry looked on eagerly from the booth and waved when Granny looked over at him and smiled. She made the announcement there in the diner about the party tonight.

" It's a go." said Mary Margaret, now we just have to tell people.

" Let's go!" said Henry bounding out of the seat. The three left to call and tell everyone.

Ruby walked into Gold's shop carrying the bow.

" Well, I didn't expect you back so soon. It's nearly 3 weeks until the next moon." Gold said to her as she set the bow on the counter.

" Look, I brought the bow. Can I have the cloak?"

" A deal's a deal." he said, and walked into the back to get the cloak.

Ruby looked around the shop, she had never really been inside before. He had always come to the diner or the inn to collect the rent. Her eyes fell on a dagger. She recognized it. It was Peter's. He carried it with him everywhere.

Gold came back carrying the cloak. It was exactly as she had remembered. " How did you end up with this? " she asked taking the cloak.

" That's my little secret dearie. Now be on your way."

" Wait, that dagger. How much is it?"

" That?" He said gesturing toward the case. " Well, now that is a very interesting piece. I got that from a man whose son was killed by a wolf. Nasty death that is. You don't die right off, you just lay there bleeding. You can still hear, and see, and feel everything. While the wolf starts to eat you, usually the belly first, you lie there, feeling it rip into you, pulling parts out of you. Hard way to go."

He was standing beside her, watching her tears fall. " How can you be so cruel?" she asked

" I'm a villan dearie, don't you remember?" he whispered in her ear. Another customer at the diner had come in and told him what had transpired between Ruby and Emma, and how she had stormed out upset. He had set the dagger out purposely where she would see it. " Now next time you think it's any business of yours what goes on between Emma and myself, rest assured that your death won't be so pleasant. Now leave."

Ruby ran from the store cloak in hand.


	16. He always keeps a deal

Henry ran into Regina's office to tell her about the party tonight. " Mom!" he shouted, " There's going to be a party tonight, can I go? It's at the diner. You could come too, to let everyone see that you're not really bad."

Regina smiled at him. " I'm going to be a bit tied up tonight. I'll try to stop by. You can go, but I want you home by 10:00. Tomorrow is still a school day, and don't think I don't know you didn't go today."

Henry looked at the ground. " I didn't think it would matter, since the curse was over. I spent the day with my grandparents. I'm sorry."

" Well, I guess I can overlook that for now. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. From now on after school you can go to the station and be with Emma until 5:00. Then she'll bring you home. I was going to try to work something out for the weekends if that would make you happy."

Henry grinned from ear to ear. " Oh wow! Yes! Yes! Yes! That would be awesome. Really? You're ok with it?"

Regina looked at him and said sincerely, " Your happiness is what matters most to me Henry. If spending a few hours a day with your birth mother will make you happy, then I'm going to try and make it happen. Now, there's just one condition, and I already spoke with Miss Swan about it. You, are in no uncertain terms to be around Mr. Gold."

" But, Mr. Gold is her true love. If Emma trusts him, why can't I be around him?"

" I've known Gold so much longer than she has. I know his true self. I don't want you near him. Now, if it's going to be a problem I can re-think the whole thing."

" No! I got it, no Mr. Gold."

Regina smiled, this was too easy." Ok then. Now go see her, and remember. If I don't make it tonight you be home by 10:00. Earlier if possible. Don't make me come looking for you."

Henry hugged Regina and ran out of the office. Regina waited a moment for him to be gone and she dialed the phone, and when it was answered she said " I told you they'd have a party. Now, it's going to be at the diner, so I need you to be discreet. Remember, if you're seen and he finds out there's no where you can hide, and if you are caught, not one word about my involvement. I can be just as bad as that little bastard."

" Consider it done, your highness." and the line went dead in her hand.

Henry raced into the sheriff's office. " Emma!" he called out.

" Hey kid! Where's the fire?" she laughed at him.

" My mom, she said I could stay with you after school. Did she tell you?"

" Yeah she did. She said something about time on the weekends too."

" I know, she just told me!" he said excitedly. " Only, she said I couldn't be around Mr. Gold."

" I know. I'll just have to work something out, because there's no way I'd miss out on being with you."

" So you decided to forgive him?" Henry asked.

Emma smiled. " Yeah, I did. Thanks for the advice."

" Hey, that's what I'm here for."

" I have a few things to do, why don't you sit down and after I'm done we'll see what we can cook up for the weekend."

" Oh, " said Henry, " there's a party tonight. You're coming right?"

" Only if you'll be my date." Emma replied.

" It's a date." Henry said smiling at her, " But I have to be home by 10."

" Well, I think we can arrange that. Now, let me get this finished up."

Gold sat in his shop. Mind steadily straying back to Emma. Finally he picked up the phone and called her.

" Sheriff Swan." she answered.

" Well, I would prefer my Emma, but if the sheriff is all that is available I guess it will suffice."

Emma smiled, " Sorry, I'm trying to finish some paperwork."

" Ah, well I didn't want to bother," he started.

" No, it's no bother. Hey did you hear there's going to be a party tonight? Sounds like fun. Why don't you come?"

" I assure you my dear, I'm the last person aside from the Queen that would be wanted there."

" Well, I want you there." said Emma sincerely.

" So the sheriff wants to bring her villain?"

" You heard about that?" Emma said covering her face.

" A gossipy customer mentioned it, nothing more. Although I did tell the other party involved to mind her own business."

" That's all you said?"

" More or less."

" I can imagine. Sorry I said that, she just got under my skin."

" She wasn't wrong Emma, I am a villain, make no mistake about it."

" Still, I shouldn't have said you were my villain. "

" Emma I assure you, I am yours. I can be every bit the villain they make me out to be, in fact I've probably been much worse. I kind of like the sound of being your villain.," he paused, " yes, I like that. I'll be your villain my dear."

" So you're coming then?" she asked.

" Your wish is my command my dear."

" I guess I'll see you there then."

" Until then my lovely Emma." he hung up.

Henry played video games until Emma finally said, " Well why don't we head over to the diner. We'll get some dinner, and be sure to get a good spot for tonight."

" Finally." Henry said exasperated, it seemed like it had taken forever for her to get done.

They left the station and walked to the diner, talking along the way. Emma laid her arm across Henry's shoulders. It was nice just to be with him. Her heart swelled, her son was amazing, and she was just grateful to be here with him. When they got to the diner it was already filling up with people. Cheers and applause erupted when Emma walked in. She blushed and ducked her head. Ruby came up and led them to a table.

" Hey Ems," she said as she seated them, " I'm really sorry about today. You're my friend and I just worry. You have my word that I'll never say anything about you and Gold again."

" Thanks, it's ok though. I might have over reacted." Said Emma, wondering exactly Gold had said to her.

" Great," Ruby replied, " Now, what can I get for you guys? It's all on the house tonight."

" Wow, uh, ok, how about a couple of hot fudge sundaes and a large order of fries. With two large cokes."

" You got it," said Ruby, and she left to get their order.

Henry was staring at Emma open-mouthed. " What?" she said, " It's a party!"

" I've never had ice cream for dinner before." said Henry.

" It'll be our secret," she whispered conspiratorially.

" Ok," he whispered back to her.

Ruby brought their food and they ate happily, talking and joking. By the time they were done the diner was full. People were talking and drinking. It was a good time. Emma was glad to be included. Times like these had been far and few between in her lifetime.

" I'm going to go get us a refill," she said picking up their cups. " Why don't you go find David and Mary Margaret? I think I saw them over by the door. I'll come find you guys in a second."

" Ok," said Henry, and he slid out of the booth and pushed his way to the front.

Emma made her way to the counter and asked for the refills, while she was waiting a man she didn't recognize came up next to her.

" Well," he said with a smile, "if it isn't the savior of the town. How about a drink?"

Emma thought about it. How would it look if she brought Henry back with whiskey on her breath. " Uh, I don't think so. Thanks though."

" Ah, come on. Just one to celebrate."

It's just one, she thought. She didn't want to be rude." Ok, just one. "

He picked a bottle up off of the counter and grabbed two glasses. He poured two shots. One in a blue glass, the other in a red glass. He handed Emma the blue glass, and took the red for himself. He held up his glass " Here's to Emma Swan. Our savior." He said in a loud voice. The people surrounding them cheered. He watched her take her shot from the blue glass. The blue glass he had coated with the heavy sedative while he watched her eat ice cream with her son.

" Thanks," she said after she'd taken the drink. She set the glass down on the counter and didn't notice him pick it up and place in his jacket pocket.

" So, care for another?" he asked.

" No, one's my limit." She said.

" Are you sure?" he asked, trying to keep here there until the drug kicked in. Much easier to take her out of the back, and her family was at the front.

" No, I'm good." she said and turned to go. She caught Mary Margaret's eye and waved.

The man reached out and grabbed her shoulder. " Hey," he started, " is it true about you and Gold? Or does a guy like me still have a shot?"

" Sorry, it's true." she said, her head was starting to spin. She looked toward the door and thought she saw Gold near David. She tried to walk in that direction but her legs felt heavy. She looked at the man next to her. " What did you do?" she managed to ask, before she passed out.

" Looks like the little lady's had one too many." He said catching her as she fell. " I'll just take her out to get some fresh air." He put one of her arms around his shoulder and picked her up like she was his bride, and carried her out of the back door.

Gold walked up to the front door, ' I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought. He had already promised himself that he wouldn't stay more than 15 minutes. Just long enough to see Emma for a moment and then he would leave. He opened the door and walked right into David Nolan.

" Ah, Mr. Nolan, how charming." he said.

" Gold, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

" Well, Emma asked. So here I am."

David just laughed. " Already under the thumb huh?"

" Hardly." said Gold, knowing full well that if she asked him he'd do anything for her.

" Ok, but just remember, if you hurt her. I'm going hunting for crocodile."

" Point taken," replied Gold.

" Mr. Gold, hi!" said Henry

" Hello Henry."

" Mr. Gold, I didn't think we'd be seeing you tonight." Said Mary Margaret

" So I've been told."

" Well, I'm glad you're here. Emma's in the back, I just saw here there a second ago."

" Thank you." Gold said, and made his way through the crowd to the back. He reached the back wall and had still not seen her. He walked to the counter and asked a few of the people standing there.

" Have you seen Miss Swan?" He asked a few of the people sitting there.

" Yeah, she just left out the back with some guy," said one of the guys sitting there. " They had a drink and then he took her that way." He pointed to the back door.

" Thank you." said Gold confused.

He walked out of the back entrance into the alley. Looking around he saw nothing amiss. He turned to walk back when his foot sent something skittering across the ground in front of him. It caught the light. It was Emma's badge. He knew now she was in trouble. He went as quickly as he could back inside. People were still talking and laughing loudly.

He went to the counter and picked up a glass pitcher and threw it against the back wall. The talking and laughing stopped immediately. All eyes turned to him.

He glared menacingly at the crowd. He raised his voice to be heard throughout the place. " Someone has taken Miss Swan." He held up her badge. " I want to know who she was with, someone saw, I suggest you all try very hard to remember, or there'll be hell to pay."

David and Mary Margaret gasped and looked at each other. Otherwise the diner was deathly quiet. " Now, who would like to go first?" asked Gold.

A man at the end of the counter closest to him started to speak. " It was that man who lives out near the docks. I don't know his name. I've seen him walking near the beach sometimes." He was afraid to look at Gold, knowing who he really was. So he spoke more to the counter than to Gold.

" Very good," said Gold. " You can live. Anyone else?"

" She had a drink before she left," said someone else standing toward the middle of the group. " He poured her a drink and we toasted her. She only took one. After that she kind of disappeared."

" I think his house is on the cliff above the bluff. I delivered groceries there once." shouted someone.

" I saw him put her in a truck."

Gold pointed to the person with the end of his cane. " You. Come here. " He ordered.

A small man came pushing through the crowd. He was trembling. He was terrified of Gold. " I..I ss ssaw him." He stuttered. " I..I ..I w went ou back to throw some some something out. saw him put her in the t t truck."

" Tell me, what did the truck look like, and which way did it go?" Gold said impatiently. " And please use small words if possible."

" B b black truck. H h h headed out of t t town. Th That w way."

" Very good." Gold walked to the front of the diner, the crowd parting like the red sea to let him through. David and Mary Margaret stopped him at the front door.

" We're going too," said Mary Margaret.

" I think not." said Gold.

" She's our daughter," said David. " We have every right."

" Fine, however, I suggest you drop the boy off first. Things could get bloody." he said with grim face, and walked out to his car.

David turned to Mary Margaret. " Take Henry, take him home. I'm going with Gold."

" But David," she started.

" Don't worry Snow, I will find her." he said, as he had so many times to her before. " I promise you, I will bring her home."

" Ok," and she kissed him. She put her arm around Henry and watched him get into Golds car.

" Come on Henry, let's get you back home." She walked with him out of the door and in the opposite direction that Gold and David had headed.

" So what's the plan?" David asked Gold.

" My plan, " he said, " is to kill him. After that the details are somewhat unclear."

" I think we need something a little more than just kill him."

Gold was tired of listening to him. His mind was on Emma. His Emma. Someone had her, and that someone had to die.

Emma was only dimly aware of being in a vehicle. Her head was swimming. She couldn't move. She tried to raise her head, but couldn't. The truck bumped over road. Emma tried to look up out of the windows, but it was dark and she couldn't see anything.

The sedative was wearing off. It was short acting. It didn't matter though. He was almost there. He drove a little further into the woods and stopped in front of a large tree. He turned off the truck but left the lights on. He got out, opened the back door and pulled Emma off of the back seat. She was trying to move her legs. They were moving a bit, but not enough to do anything. He carried her to the base of the tree, and laid her on the ground. He went back to the truck and got a roll of silver duct tape. He took it and bound her wrists together. Then he turned his attention to her ankles. When they were securely taped together. He threw the tape behind him on the ground. His eyes raked over her body. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. His hand reached out to touch her breast. His thumb grazing over her nipple.

Emma's eyes shot open pain like she'd never felt before ripped through her chest. It was in the spot that the man's had rested on her breast. She screamed. He jerked his hand back and she stopped. Her chest was heaving. Her breathing rapid. All traces of the sedative instantly gone. The man cocked his head to the side, and reached out for her breast again. Nothing. Perhaps it was just a reaction to the drug.

" Please, please stop." Emma pleaded. She didn't understand why his touch burned. He put his hand back on her breast and squeezed. The fire erupted inside her again. Again she gave another scream. " Oh God, please stop." she begged over and over as he fondled her. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

" I can stop, for now, but you're mine now. She said I could have you. "

" She, who's she?" Emma said between gasps of air. " Who made you do this?"

" She didn't make me, she paid me. Now I'm going to put you back in the truck. Youre going to sit nice and quietly, or I'll kill you." He pulled a large hunting knife from a sheath on his belt and passed it in front of her face. The lights from the truck reflecting off of the polished steel.

Emma took a few deep breaths. The pain his touch had ignited subsiding. She had no idea what was going on, and why it hurt so badly when he touched her. " Ok." she said.

He picked her up and carried her to the front of the truck and placed her in the passenger seat. He pulled her seatbelt across her and buckled it. When he finished he let his hand slide into the v of her legs. Touching her in her most intimate spot through her pants.

Emma felt fire and knives in the spot and doubled over in pain. The seat belt barely keeping her in the seat. " I like it when you scream." He said and smiled at her. He was missing a tooth in the front. Emma felt sick to her stomach.

He got back in the driver's seat and backed the truck up and drove around the tree. Emma noticed now that they were in the woods surrounding the town, but she had not idea which way back to town was. She sat there, trying to glimpse some sign of town out of the window, a light, something. Darkness stared back at her.

The man who had taken her was concentrating on the old road in front of him. It was full of potholes, and an occasional tree root. They bounced down the road. She felt the end of her seatbelt digging into her leg. She eased her hands over to it and began to try to release it. The man was probably going to kill her anyway. SHe might as well go down fighting.

Gold and David drove toward the city limit. Suddenly Gold slammed on the brakes. He was clutching his chest. His face was dotted with sweat, he was flushed, he couldn't catch is breath.

" Are you ok?" David asked looking over at him after the sudden stop. " What's wrong? Are you having a heart attack?" David was genuinely concerned. Gold looked bad.

Gold was having trouble catching his breath. " Whoever took her, is touching her. " He said and looked at David.

" What do you mean? How do you know?"

Gold looked at him. " I know, trust me." His mind was racing. How could this be happening..this only happened when there was a blood...he stopped. The scratches on his back, sticking to his shirt, his blood. Emma telling him she belonged to him. He knew.

" She gave herself to me." He said.

" I don't want to know about you having sex with my daughter Gold." David said covering his ears.

" Well too bad, listen. When it happened, she scratched my back, she drew said she belonged to me, with my blood on her hands."

" Well why would that matter?"

Gold rolled his eyes, " I brought magic here. The purple cloud. It happened after that."

Davids eyes grew wide. " You mean my daughter bound herself to you, and you didn't even try to stop her?"

" Well Charming, I don't know about you, but when I'm with a woman I don't exactly have many rational thoughts. It never even occurred to me until just now." He grabbed his chest again, pain flared there once more.

" That's it, I'm driving." David got out and helped Gold to the passenger seat and then got behind the wheel. " Ok. Can we use this? Can it help us find her."

" Perhaps. Just give me a minute." Gold closed his eyes. He focused on the beating of his heart. He could feel it beating fast from the recent pain. He focused on slowing it, to a steady beat.. He concentrated on it. He imagined Emma's hand on his chest, and his on hers. He could practically feel her heart under his fingertips. It wasn't slow and steady like his, it was wild and fast, like a frightened animal. " Ok," he said with his eyes closed. " Go."

David pushed on the gas and continued on. Unseen by either one of them, a dirt road turned off the main road and went off into the woods. The drove past. They drove for a mile or so and Gold said." No, go back."

Emma worked quickly to try to hit the button to release her seatbelt. Once it was off she would have to be quick. Her fingers found the spot, and she waited for the road to smooth out a bit. Once it did, she pushed the button. The seat belt automatically rewound, she pulled the door handle and jumped out of the truck. Once she hit the ground she rolled a bit. She reached down for the tape around her legs and started to pull at it. The truck stopped and she heard the man tramping through the undergrowth. She knew she couldn't get her legs free in time, she crawled with her bound hands to the base of a tree. There was a hollow under one of the roots, and she wiggled in. Hoping he wouldn't find her. She continued to try to free her legs while the man searched for her.

" What do you mean go back?" David asked.

" I can feel her heartbeat, and I'm telling you we've gone too far. Now turn around."

David pulled the car around and headed back the way they had come. At one point Gold felt her heart beat very strongly. " Stop."

David slammed on the brakes. " What now."

Gold opened the glovebox and pulled out a small led flashlight. He rolled down his window and shined the light onto the side of the road, and there he saw the beginning of a dirt road, partially hidden by branches, and some of those branches were broken.

" There." He told David.

" Your car won't make it thought there." David told him. " It's way to rough. I know that road. I jog in the woods sometimes, it's really rough."

" I don't care! " yelled Gold, "Either you drive down there or I'll do it myself! I find it hard to believe that you're going to let a rough road stop you from getting your daughter! "

David turned the car down the road. The came to a large tree. David had to steer around it, they had slowed almost to a crawl, and nearly got stuck on a large tree root. They eased their way over it and continued on.

Emma was working furiously on the tape, she almost had it. The man was close. She stopped. Afraid even to breathe. He turned and walked back in the direction of the truck. She finished with the tape and pulled the last piece off of her legs. Footsteps were coming her way again. She lay still. Her hands were still bound.

He had gotten a flashlight from the truck. Shame, he thought, I wanted to have a little fun with her first. He liked the way she screamed. Oh well, best to go ahead and kill her. She wasn't worth the trouble. He shone the flashlight around in the dark. " Come out little girl." he said. " It's time to play." He taunted.

Emma waited until the light was facing away from her, and she made her run. She jumped up and ran in the opposite direction that the truck was pointing. She could see the light from the flashlight bobbing ahead of her, she could hear his footsteps chasing behind her. She felt his hand close on her shoulder. He yanked her back off of her feet. Emma fell with a thud on her back. It knocked the wind out of her. The man was on top of her straddling her hips.

" Now, lets see how much of a screamer you really are." He took the knife from his side and cut open her shirt and bra. He took the blade and pierced the flesh right between her breasts, and pulled down, leaving a deep cut stopping just above her naval. She screamed. He put his hand in her blood and smeared it over her flesh. Emma was screaming, so loudly that she thought her throat might be bleeding as well. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her neck, fire flared there, 1000 hot pokers at once. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear. She could only feel, and now she just wanted him to end it, it hurt so much. Emma felt his hand reach down and unbutton her pants. She tried to kick at him, but couldn't connect. He started to pull her pants down.

Gold and David drove a short while longer, they could see tail lights in the distance. David sped up. Gold was clutching his chest. He could barely breathe.

The man saw light, it was coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw headlights. While he was distracted, Emma brought her knee up into his crotch. It wasn't her best shot, but he grabbed his groin and rolled to the side.

David pulled up and could see the man roll off Emma. Before he could get the car in park Gold was out of the passenger seat, making his way towards them.

" Gold, wait."

Emma tried to sit up. She felt light-headed, and dizzy. Her chest and abdomen were on fire with pain, but it was bearable compared to the pain he had caused when he touched her. She tried to call out to Gold, but could only manage a croak.

Gold walked up to the man on the ground and brought the metal end of his cane down onto his head. Once, twice, a third time. Until the man stopped moving.

David knelt beside Emma. He took her hand " It's ok, we're here. It's going to be ok." He looked over and Gold and called to him. " Gold!"

Mr. Gold had long since been replaced by Rumpelstiltskin. He picked up the knife and plunged it into the man's hand pinning the hand to the ground. Fire grew in his hand. When he held a flaming ball he threw it at the man's feet. He stood there and watched as it crept up his legs and back, screams pierced the silent woods, this time they weren't Emma's. Fire reflected in his eyes as he watched the man burn. With a wave of his hand he extinguished the flame. The man lay face down. Smoke rolling from his legs and back. Gold walked over to him. " Now dearie. I can kill you quick, or slow. The choice is yours."

" Just kill me now, please." The man begged. The pain was unbearable.

" Good choice," Gold said as he walked to his head. He pulled the knife out of the mans hand. He squatted down near his head. " Now," he said, not minding the smell of burnt flesh or the pain in his leg, " tell me. Who are you working for, and don't lie. You're not smart enough to come up with this on your own."

The man started," I can't she'll kill me."

" Oh dearie, don't worry about that. I'm going to kill you. Make no mistake. The only difference is I'll end it quicker than she will." Gold knew as soon as he said the word she who had ordered it.

" Please, it was the queen. She said to do it."

True to his word Gold pulled the knife across the man's neck and ended his life. After all, he'd made a deal, and Rumpelstiltskin always keeps his end of a deal.

He left the man there bleeding onto the ground and limped towards Emma.

He looked down at her. He hit his knees beside her. David got up and walked up to the road. He called for an ambulance, and he called Aaron since he was Emma's deputy.

Gold knelt there with her. He pulled his jacket off and placed it under her head. He pulled his shirt off, much as she had earlier not bothering to unbutton in, and held it as best he could over her wound. Her blood continued to come through the shirt. Coating his fingers and hand. He moved the shirt and waved his hand over the would. It healed immediately, leaving an angry red mark where the knife wound had been.

Emma turned her head to look at him. His face was dirty, and blood stained his torso and hands. He was here. That's all she could think. She managed to get out, " You're here. My villain. You're here." It came out as a whisper, her throat still raw and sore from her screams.

" Yes, I'm here. Your villan love. I'm here." He looked down at her. Her took her hand in his blood covered own. Her blood. He said the words that would bond him to her forever. With her blood on his hands he said the words that she had said earlier to him. " Your villain Emma. Yours, I belong to you. No other, just you." This time he was aware when a soft glow covered them. It was done.

David watched the scene from the road. Letting them have their moment while he waited for EMS. Yes that was his daughter, but he couldn't give her what Gold could right now. So he stood close by and prayed.

Emma smiled at Gold. She was dizzy, and could feel consciousness slipping from her. " I'm sorry." She squeaked out.

" No love. You have nothing to be sorry for." Tears were leaving tracks in the dirt on his face. " Just stay with me Emma, stay with me. Hold on. Please."

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you sooner." She said in a broken voice. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as they closed and she slipped into nothingness.

" No. No, Emma." He gathered her up into hims arms and wept. He looked up to see the flashing lights of the ambulance.


	17. Just one moment

Mary Margaret dropped Henry off at his house with a promise to call as soon as she heard anything. She waited long enough to watch him walk in the front door. As she was pulling away her phone rang.

" David, please tell me you found her." She cried

" It's ok, we found her. The ambulance is here now. She's pretty bad. Just meet us at the hospital."

" Ok, I'm going. I'm on my way." She hung up and drove, crying the entire way.

Gold was holding Emma to him when the ambulance crew approached him.

" Sir, we need to take her. Let us have her. "

David walked over to where they were. " Gold, let her go, they have to take care of her." He pried his arms from around Emma.

The crews laid her down and began to put a c-collar on her and put her on a board. " I don't see a wound. Where is all this blood from?" They asked each other as the moved her, they walked with the backboard up to the waiting stretcher on the road.

David was doing everything he could to hold Gold down. " Stop! Just stop! They're helping her!" He said as he wrestled with him.

" No! No! I have to go with her! I have to make sure," he argued as he fought.

At that moment Aaron pulled up and got out to see David struggling with Gold. He immediately went to help.

" Gold, calm down. There are things that they need to do, you would just be in their way. I'll take you to the hospital myself. I promise, just calm down."

" Ok, ok. I'm ok. I just," he started to say, but was interrupted by the other ambulance crew.

" Sir, are you ok? " They asked, noticing the blood on him.

" No, I'm fine."

" What about him?" Aaron asked, pointing at the other man on the ground.

" He's DOA. What happened?"

" He was struck by lightning and fell on his knife." David offered.

" Uh, ok. " said the EMT and walked away.

Aaron watched as they put the other man's body into a bag. He looked to David, " What happened?"

" Uh," he said. His voice was shaky with emotion. " We pulled up and saw him on top of her. Gold got out, I went to Emma. I didn't see anything else."

" Mr. Gold? I need to know what happened."

Gold looked up at him. " Help me up."

Aaron and David each took an arm and pulled him up off the ground. Gold looked down at his hands, coated with her blood. Smears of it drying across his bare chest. " I did what needed to be done. "

David stepped behind him and picked up his cane, it was broken in two pieces. " I don't think you can use this anymore."

" I have another." He said.

David and Aaron looked at one another. Gold was eerily calm. A complete opposite from the man they just had to restrain.

David put his hand on his shoulder. " I can take you to the hospital."

" Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stop and get a shirt."

" Ok. I can take you. Mary Margaret will be at the hospital with her until we get there."

" Please, take me to my house." Gold said.

" Sure." He turned to Aaron, " Is that ok? Can I take him?"

" Yeah, it's fine. I'll meet you later at the hospital. I have to wait with the ambulance for the JP."

David got Gold in the passenger seat. Aaron walked up and handed David the broken pieces of the cane and the hunting knife. " These need to be buried somewhere. Don't tell me where, just get rid of them. "

David took the things and put them in the backseat. " I understand."

" Look, I'm new to this whole deputy thing, so I don't know what's going to happen next. Just keep an eye on him. He's not acting right."

" I know, thanks." David said.

David got in the car and after a few minutes got turned around and headed back down the road.

Mary Margaret was waiting at the hospital when the ambulance pulled up. She ran to the back of the vehicle. The doors opened and the driver came to the back to help take out the stretcher. The medic in back with Emma stepped out of the truck, and the two of them pulled out the stretcher. Emma was still unconscious. There was an IV in each of her arms. Two bags of IV fluid were hanging from the pole on the stretcher. There were wires on her chest connecting her to a cardiac monitor. They had intubated her, and the medic was squeezing the bag breathing for her and they took her in. Mary Margaret stared in horror at her daughter. She followed them in.

They wheeled her into a large bright room. Several people were in there waiting, wearing protective gowns. Dr. Whale stood at the center of the room near the bed.

" Let's get her off the stretcher guys." He said.

The medics and the ER staff moved her to the er bed. A nurse took over bagging her. The rest of the people went to work, disconnecting the wires, putting on new ones. A respiratory tech started setting a ventilator up so Emma could be placed on it so no-one had to breathe for her. Blood was being drawn from the 2 IV's.

" What happened here guys?" Whale asked, waiting for their report.

" Approximately 28-year-old female. Victim of assault, possible stabbing. We were unable to find an entrance or exit wound, so we don't really know where the blood came from. She was unresponsive upon arrival at scene. She was put in full cervical immobilization as a precaution. She's shocky, and hypotensive. Started 2 18 gauge IV's in the right and left AC's. Heart monitor shows sinus tach, with a few intermittent PVC's. She seized once en route. Valium was administered. She was intubated to protect the airway. Last Vitals, blood pressure 90/54, pulse 145 rapid and thready. oxygen sats 95% on 15 liters per minute. She's been bagged so no respiratory rate. That's all I got for ya doc."

" Good job guys." said Whale. " Lets get a type and cross on her blood and get me 4 units down here. Let's get her to x-ray and ct. Is there anyone with her?"

" Me." said Mary Margaret from the doorway. " I'm here for her."

" Does she have any allergies? Taking any meds? "

" No meds that I know of. I don't know about allergies."

" Can you tell us what happened to her?"

" I don't know. We were at the party, and someone said she had been taken. They said she had a drink and they someone carried her out."

" Ok, let's add a tox screen to the labs please. Mary Margaret, can you go to the waiting room? We need to do some things to her and for her. It would be best if you waited in there, I'll come get you when you can see her."

" Um, ok, yes." She let the nurse lead her out of the room.

David pulled up to Gold's house. " Do you need me to help you in?" he asked.

Gold hadn't said a word since they had started out. He stared straight ahead. David wasn't even sure he was blinking.

" Gold!" he called. Nothing. " Rumpelstiltskin!" He tried.

His head turned toward David, " Sorry, yes?"

" We're here. Do you need me to help you?"

" Yes, if you'll help me to the door, I have another cane just inside."

David helped him walk to the front door and unlocked it for him. He stepped inside. Sitting in front of the door was the dog Emma had brought in a few days ago. He had a cane in his mouth.

" Hey boy," David said. " Can I have that?" He reached out and took the cane from the dog's mouth. It was identical to the other except the head was silver, not gold. He handed it to Gold.

" Thank you," he said as he took it. He headed into the house. " Wait here, I won't be a minute." he said as he went to change.

David looked at the dog. " I hear your name is Angus."

The dog barked twice. " I guess that means you like it." Again two barks.

David smiled. He reached down to rub the dog's head.

Gold reappeared with a clean white shirt tucked into his pants. He had washed his hands and arms. His face was cleaned and he had brushed his hair.

" I'm ready. I'd like my keys back please. " He said holding out his hand.

David gave him the keys. They walked out to the car and got in, they headed to the hospital.

" Gold, I know you're upset, but you're kind of freaking me out a little. I mean, I'm worried about her. She's my daughter. I know how you feel."

" You know nothing about how I feel." Gold replied. " I'd rather not speak now. I thank you for your help this evening, but if you don't mind I'd really rather not have a friendly chat right now."

" Fine." said David and he took out his phone to call Mary Margaret. She answered almost immediately.

" Snow, how is she?"

She immediately broke into tears. " Charming, oh my God. They had a tube in her mouth, and there was so much blood on her. There were wires and tubes in her. She was unconscious. They said she had a seizure, and that she was in shock." she cried as she told him.

" We'll be there in 10 minutes. " He told her, and hung up. " Do you want to know?" he asked Gold.

" Yes," he said quietly.

David relayed what Mary Margaret had told him. Gold's hands tightened on the wheel. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to go to Regina's home and break her neck with his bare hands.

" I saw what you did." David said to him.

" I know."

" I should have stopped you." David said.

" You couldn't have stopped me on your best day with your shiniest sword Prince Charming. The man's life was mine to take, so I took it. He was dead the moment he took her."

David was silent the rest of the way.

When they pulled into the parking lot David turned to Gold. " I should have stopped you but I didn't. I wanted him to die."

Gold looked at him. " I know. I did what I had to do. I did it for Emma."

They got out and went inside. Mary Margaret stood when she saw them walk in.

" Has there been anymore news?" asked David as he pulled her into his arms.

" No, nothing. I've just been waiting. "

Mr. Gold walked up to the desk, " Excuse me, I'm here to see Emma Swan. They just brought her in."

The receptionist didn't even look up at him. " I'm sorry, no visitors, not until they're ready."

He raised his cane and brought it down hard on her desk. She looked up at him, frightened. " Good, it seems I have your attention now. I would like to see Emma Swan. Now pick up that damned phone." as he said the word phone it rang.

" Waiting room." She glanced up at Gold. " Yes, there are visitors here now. Ok." she hung up the phone. " You can go back now, she won't be in the room, she's in x-ray, but she should be back shortly. She's in trauma room A 1."

Without waiting for the others, Gold stormed through the doors. He came to a stop outside of A-1. The floor of the room was littered with empty packages of supplies, bloody gauze, and various other things that had been used to treat Emma. He walked in and sank into the chair, and waited. Emma's parents walked in just seconds after.

A nurse wheeled Emma's bed back into the room. She had been cleaned up and put in a hospital gown. Emma was still connected to the ventilator, the tube still in her mouth. One of her IV's had been removed. The one in her left arm remained, hooked to a bag of blood that was dripping into the tubing in her arm. She was covered by a blanket. The nurse re-connected some wires to a monitor behind her bed. The screen came to life and it began showing her heart activity, along with her other vital signs. She put a blood pressure cuff around her right arm and pressed a button. It started to inflate. She turned to them and said.

" They're getting the results of the labs and the x-ray and ct scans right now. The doctor will be in as soon as he knows something. There's a call button there on the bed if you need anything. My name's Melisa, I'm her nurse. Just let me know if I can do anything for you. " she said, and then walked out shutting the door.

Mary Margaret was the first to her bedside, followed by David. Gold continued to sit in the chair. He would give them their time, as David had given him his earlier.

Mary Margaret took Emma's face in her hands, careful not to move the tube in her mouth, and kissed her forehead and cheeks. Tears falling from her eyes. " My baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry we weren't there. I'm so sorry this happened to you. " she sobbed.

David took his daughter's hand. " Emma, please come back to us. Please. We love you. "

Gold watched the family. On the outside he was composed. Showing no sign of the turmoil inside. If the truth were told, he could barely breathe. He felt physical pain at the sight of her lying there. He had done what he could to help her. Now it was up to her. She was a fighter, there was no doubt about that, but her wound had been so deep. There was so much blood. He could heal the cut, yes, but he couldn't replace what had been lost. He couldn't lose her. Not after he had bound himself to her, he'd go mad. Well, madder, where the dark side of him was concerned.

Mary Margaret looked up at Gold. " David told me what you did, you healed her. Is there anything else you can do?"

" I'm sorry, no. I've done all I can. The rest is up to her."

" You're her true love aren't you? Kiss her!" Demanded David. Becoming upset after seeing his daughter.

" I'm sorry it doesn't work that way. She's not cursed." He answered, trying to maintain control. He could feel it slipping.

" Why did this happen? Why Emma?" Mary Margaret asked him.

" I don't know," answered Gold, " but I intend to find out."

" Who did this? Why did he take her."

" I don't know who he was, I've never seen him before. As to why, he was paid to."

" Where is he? Did they get him?" she asked, worried for her daughter's safety.

" He's been dealt with." replied Gold.

Mary Margaret turned back to Emma and David. " Did you," she began to ask.

" No dearie, he didn't." Said Gold, beginning to get annoyed. " I did, and if you must know, I took great pleasure in it. Now are there any more questions? Would you like the details? Because I assure you, I would love to tell you how I did it."

" That's enough!" David yelled.

Dr. Whale walked in with Emma's chart in his hand. " If you people can't control yourselves you can leave. I don't care who you are, this is still a hospital."

David and Mary Margaret nodded.

" Ok, I've gotten all the lab results back. She has traces of a sedative in her system, it's called ketamine. Its strong and fast acting. Other than that her labs are clean. X-rays are clear as well. Nothing broken. Ct scan is clear. So now, we're going to try to get the tube out of her. We'll continue to give her blood until her vitals stabilize. She apparently lost quite a bit. As for how she lost it we can't say. We'll probably keep her here for the next day or so until she's stronger. "

" Doctor, why is she not waking up?" asked David.

" We've sedated her, to keep her from trying to pull the tube out. We needed to be sure there wasn't anything else going on. I'll send in the respiratory tech in to remove the tube in just a bit. Whatever happened, she got really lucky." he turned and walked out.

David and Mary Margaret hugged each other. Gold sat back down in his chair to wait. A few moments later, two people came in and took the tube out. They waited to see if Emma would breathe on her own. After a few minutes and several breaths from Emma by herself, they were satisfied that she was breathing ok and left.

" If you don't mind. I'd like a moment with her." said Gold after they had gone.

" Sure," said Mary Margaret backing away from the bed. Making room for him.

" No, I'd like a private moment." he asked. " Please."

David started to protest, but Mary Margaret stopped him. " Of course, we'll go get some coffee. Would you like something?"

" No. Thank you." he answered.

They left the room and Gold stood and walked over to the bed. He stroked her forehead, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. " Emma. You can't leave me." he whispered to her. " I haven't even taken you on a proper date yet." he said, as his tears began to fall. He got the chair and pulled it to the side of the bed. He had to sit, his leg was unbearably painful, even with his cane it hurt to stand. " I've waited so long for you. I've spent so long alone. I don't want to be alone again. I can't lose you Emma." he said. He squeezed her hand tightly with his.

" I don't want to be lost," she said in a raspy voice. She squeezed his hand in return.

Gold looked up at her face. Her eyes were open. He stood up from his place at her side. " Emma." He kissed her.

" I guess I'm alive, my throat hurts." she said. " Can I have some water?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, " Yes love, you can. You can have whatever you want. " He reached up and pushed the call button for the nurse. She answered and Gold informed her Emma was awake and that she wanted some water.

While the waited, Emma asked him what happened. " I don't remember anything after he cut me." she said.

" We found you not long after. He had moved away from you."

" I kicked him in the balls." she offered.

" Yes, well, that's how we found him. On the ground next to you."

" Did he," she tried to say. The other words wouldn't come.

The nurse walked in with the water she had requested. The doctor walked in behind her. " Well, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

With Gold's help Emma sat up in the bed and took a drink of the water. " I feel weak, and my throat is killing me."

" Yes, well there's always some pain and hoarseness after someone's been intubated. It should get better in a day or so. Now, if you could tell me what happened."

Emma told him what she remembered. " So he did cut you?"

" Yes," Emma said, and pulled down her gown to the spot between her breasts. There was a mark there, a scar. It was pink and tender to the touch.

" Do you mind if I look?" Whale asked.

Emma shook her head no. She lay back down on the bed and Dr. Whale pushed her gown up and looked at the scar. It began just between her breasts and went to just above her naval. He touched it. It was soft, like the skin that surrounded it. In his opinion there probably wouldn't be much of a scar, if any."

He looked to Gold. " Was it you? The cloud. Was it you?"

Gold nodded. He didn't say anything.

" Well, it's a good thing you did. As long as that wound was, she would have bled to death before they got to her. You saved her life Mr. Gold. Congratulations. We'll probably keep you a day, just to make sure you're ok." He left the room.

" What did he do?" asked Emma, confused.

" You don't know?" asked Whale.

" I don't remember much after he cut me."

" Well, I'll leave that little fairy tale for Mr. Gold to tell you." he said and walked from the room.

" What is he talking about? How did you do this?" she said motioning to the scar on her abdomen.

" I healed you. I used magic to heal you." he said taking her hand.

" Thank you." she said.

" I had no choice. I couldn't be without you Emma. I couldn't go back to being alone." he said quietly.

" No, I mean it. Thank you." she said squeezing his hand. " Now, can you tell me. Did he? What I'm asking, was there?" Emma didn't know how to get the words out.

Gold was smart enough to understand what she was asking. " No. No love. He didn't."

" Why did it hurt so much when he touched me?"

" I think that is a story for another time. I will tell you, but it will have to wait until you're out of this place."

" But you will tell me?" Emma asked.

" I promise you. I will tell you." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. She let him deepen it for a moment, then she pulled away.

" Where are my parents? Henry?"

" They'll be back shortly, they left to get coffee."

" And Henry? Is he ok?" she asked, concerned about her son.

" He's ok, taken home by Miss Blanchard."

A dam broke after hearing Henry was ok. She put her head in her hands and cried. Gold sat on the bed next to her and held her as she cried. Knowing nothing he could say would stop the tears. They needed to come. So he held her as they did. After a few minutes they subsided, he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

" You killed him."she stated.

" Yes, I did." Gold said factually. Offering no excuse for his actions.

Emma sighed. " Thank you." she said, surprising him.

" For what?"

" Protecting me."

" I'll always protect you. I'm sorry that this happened to you, I wish there was something I could have done to prevent it. I swear to you I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He said sincerely.

Emma smiled at him. " That's going to be hard, you can't watch me 24 hours a day. The thought is nice though."

Mary Margaret and David walked in and saw their daughter awake. They rushed to her, hugging her and crying. David looked up from Emma to see Gold walking from the room. He caught up to him. " Thank you, I know you saved her life. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." David was holding his hand out. Gold took it and the two men shook hands.

" Yes, well, what choice did I have." Gold said . He glanced back at Emma. Mary Margaret was fussing over her, like any mother over their child. He turned back to David. " I love her." he said, and left. He had business to attend to elsewhere.

Regina was in her bedroom. Henry had told her that Emma had been taken and that Gold and David had gone after the man who did it. She knew it was just a matter of time. She dialed the phone. A man's voice answered on the other end. " It didn't work." she said.

" I know. " the voice said

" So what now? I know that idiot told them who hired him. It won't be long before Gold pays me a visit."

" Good. Now, when he does come. Tell him that you just supplied the money. That the order came from someone else."

" He'll never believe that." said Regina.

" He doesn't have to believe it, he just has to hear it. If he thinks that there's a threat to Swan, then he'll be too distracted with her to pay attention to what's really going on. It will give me time to find the dagger without him knowing I'm looking for it."

" As long as Henry isn't hurt."

" I assure you he'll be fine." said the person on the other end of the phone, and they hung up.


	18. I know how to hurt you

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really enjoy them. I'm open to all suggestions, comments, etc. I feel they all help me in some way. I hope you're all enjoying the story!**

Gold sat in his car contemplating what to do. Regina wasn't stupid. She would know Gold would find out who paid the man to take Emma. She would also know that he wouldn't just let it go, so she would be waiting for him. A full on confrontation with her was not what he wanted now. He had to bide his time, for now he would wait and watch. It wasn't like Regina to be so sloppy. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he ignored the thought. Right now he needed rest. He was tired. Healing Emma and binding himself to her took a lot out of him He would go home and rest. Tomorrow he would figure out what needed to be done. He started the car and drove home. Once there, he fell into bed and was asleep almost immediately.

Emma was moved to a room on the second floor for overnight observation. She sent her parents home, promising she would call if she needed anything. The constant low beeping of machines keeping time with her heart, the hushed tones of nurses talking at the desk. Her room was dim, the light from the hall bleeding in but the room lights off. Emma tried to watch television, but nothing caught her interest. She kept replaying the events of the night in her head. She felt so stupid for taking a drink from someone she didn't know. All of this could have been prevented if she had listened to her gut and said no. If everyone in Storybrooke was from a fairy tale, then there were some bad guys out there too. Emma closed her eyes, she was so tired. Sleep came quickly.

Morning came, and the people of the town went about their daily routines. The events of Emma's abduction the most popular topic of conversation at the diner, and anywhere else more than two people were gathered. Henry woke to find a message from Emma on his phone, letting him know that she was ok, and would be out of the hospital sometime that afternoon. He pleaded with his mother to be allowed to go and visit her.

" Please mom, I just want to go make sure she's ok. Just for a few minutes."

" Henry, she told you she would be released this afternoon, you can go by after school if you want to. Now, get your things, I'll drop you off. " she told him.

Henry stomped up the stairs to show his displeasure. He stomped back down with his backpack in hand.

" Don't act like that young man. Would you prefer I didn't let you see her at all?" Regina asked. " You can go straight over after school. If she's not home by then let me know and I'll take you to see her myself."

Henry eyed his mother. " You promise?" he asked.

" Cross my heart," she answered. Drawing a cross over her heart with her finger.

He smiled at her. " Ok then." They headed out of the door.

Granny was beside herself. Her crossbow was gone. She had left it under her bed, and now it was gone. With all the commotion last night she had forgotten to check for it. When she looked this morning it was missing. Who could want the old thing?

Ruby heard Granny next door, muttering about her missing bow. She felt guilty for taking it, but she knew that she needed the cloak more than Granny needed the bow.

Belle woke up, worried about Emma, but more worried about Rumple. She had seen him angry before, it wasn't a pretty sight. The way she had seen him last night scared her. She wanted to go by and check on him. She got up and got dressed and headed out for the day.

Gold awakened to breath in his face. He opened his eyes to Angus there in the bed with him. Asleep on his back, with his paws in the air. Said paws were occasionally twitching. Gold smiled at Angus, and reached out and rubbed the big dogs belly.

" I'm sure you aren't allowed in the bed young man." He said to the sleeping animal.

Angus woke with a start, rolling onto his belly. He licked Gold's face happily for a moment before bounding off the bed. Gold just shook his head and got up. He had a busy day ahead of him, but first things first. He picked up his phone and dialed Emma's number.

" Hello?" she answered.

Gold smiled, she sounded as if she'd been sleeping. " Good morning love, how are you?"

" Gold." she smiled, " I'm good." Her voice still a bit raspy from everything that transpired yesterday.

" I'm so glad to hear that."

" You left without saying goodbye last night." She told him

" Well, I apologize my dear, I thought it best to let your parents have you to themselves."

He could hear her moving around in the bed. " Are you coming by today?" she asked hopefully

" Well I thought I would try. Do you know when they're releasing you?"

" Dr. Whale says sometime this afternoon. I'm hoping sooner. I don't like being cooped up here, and the food stinks."

" Why don't you call me when you know what time they're letting you go? I'll pick you up, take you to eat. Anything you want."

" I'd really like that." She paused a moment. " I want to ask you something. I want you to tell me the truth."

He closed his eyes. He knew what she was going to ask. " Ok, go ahead."

" When he touched me, why did it hurt?"

" Are you sure you don't want to save that for another time?"

" Please, I've never felt pain like that before. I don't ever want to feel it again."

" I know love, I know, I'll tell you. Yesterday, while we made love. You scratched my back. When you did it drew blood."

" I don't understand."

" Just let me finish, and I'll answer your questions. I promise." he told her. " My blood was on your hands when you told me you belonged to me. It bound you to me."

" What do you mean, bound? What does your blood have to do with it?"

" Bound. It literally means you belong to me. You're mine. I brought magic to this town. When you had my blood on your hands and you said you belonged to me. You cast a spell. A very old, and powerful one. Had I been thinking clearly, I would have stopped you. Because you were bound to me, it meant that no one else could touch you in a sexual way. It was part of the spell that ensured fidelity. See, if a woman bound herself to a man, but he didn't bind himself to her, then the spell would keep her faithful through pain. It worked the other way round as well."

" So, I can't ever have sex with anyone else?" she asked.

" Well I wasn't aware you wanted to." he said, a bit hurt at her choice of words. " I'm sure there's a way," he started.

" NO! That's not what I meant, it just came out wrong." She said quickly. " What I meant was, if I did, it would hurt like it did when he touched me?"

" Well, not anymore. It only hurts if only one is bound. Once you're bound to a partner, that part of the spell is broken."

" So anytime someone brushes up against me I'll feel what I felt last night?" she asked.

" No, there has to be intent. If the person touching you is intending to touch you sexually, then you'll feel the pain, but,"

" Great, so the next time a guy grabs my ass I'll feel like I'm getting stabbed." she interrupted.

" No, it won't." said Gold. " It only hurts when only one person bound. You'll never feel that pain again."

" But you just said," she started.

" Last night. After I healed you. My hands were covered in your blood. I bound myself to you." He said voice dropping.

" Why? Why would you do that?" Emma asked.

" I just couldn't bear the thought of you being in pain. You see it affected me too. I didn't feel the pain as intensely as you, but it hurt through my chest."

" It was so you wouldn't have to feel it?"

" No. I did it," he started, " I did it because if you died, I never wanted to be touched again. If you died, I would slowly die as well. It would take a little time, a few years perhaps, but eventually my heart would stop and I would die."

" So you wanted to die if I died?"

" Yes."

" Well sorry to ruin your plan, but I made it."

" I'm quite happy you did." He said.

" Well, I guess I'm gonna have to throw out my little black book." she joked. " I'm gonna be all booked up for the foreseeable future."

He laughed at her, " I would appreciate that."

" Ok, so what does that mean? What happens next?"

" Well I pick you up from the hospital, and I take you to eat. Then I bring you to my house and wait on you like the princess you are."

" Luckily I like that plan. I'll call you when I know more. I have to go, the angry nurse is here."

" I'll be waiting for your call." He hung up.

He opened his phone and dialed again. He waited for an answer.

" Yes?"

" Well I'm surprised you took my call."

" I knew you'd show up or call eventually, why not get it over with."

" Well Madame Mayor. Would you like to beg for your life now or when I see you."

Regina's mouth was dry. She hoped this worked. " I didn't want to do it. I was told to."

" Since when do you take orders your majesty?" asked Gold.

" There's a man. I don't know who he is, but he said if I didn't he would hurt Henry. That's why I came to you yesterday asking about magic. He wired the money to my account, and told me what to do."

" Why didn't you come to me?"

" I tried to yesterday, and I still have the bruises on my throat as a souvenir."

" I'll admit that I was not very receptive to much yesterday."

" I was afraid for Henry. That's the only reason I did it."

" Well lucky for you Emma is alive, which is more than I can say for the man who took her." Gold said. " Now tell me who told you to do this."

" I don't know who it is, my phone just rings. No number, it's blocked."

" I'm going to let you live for now, but if I think for one second you're lying to me."

" I know." Regina said earnestly.

Gold hung up. If Regina was telling the truth, then he needed to find out who was behind this and why he was targeting Emma.

A man sat in a dark room. The blinds were closed and the curtains pulled on all the windows. He sat there. Thinking. " Rumpelstiltskin." He said, looking at a photo of Gold. " I've waited so long to see you again." He picked up another photo of Gold and Emma walking down the street, taken just a few days before. " Now, I know how to hurt you."

Dr. Whale looked over Emma's chart. " Well everything looks good. Labs are good, vitals good. I can't think of any reason not to let you go. I'll get started on the paperwork and we'll have you out of here before 1. Sound Good?"

" God, yes." said Emma, " No offense, but I hate hospitals."

" None taken. I think the only people who don't mind them work in them." Whale answered laughing. " I'll get this paperwork done so you can get out of here."

He left and Emma picked up her phone to let Gold know when she would be getting out. Then she sent a text to Mary Margaret and David. Next she called Aaron.

" Hello?"

" Aaron, it's Emma. Just wanted you to know I'll be back tomorrow morning."

" That's great." He said.

" How have things been?"

" Ok, small disturbance early this morning around 4, bunch of teenagers acting like idiots. Other than that nothing."

" Good." She said. " I really appreciate it, you stepping up like this. I know you don't know much about the law enforcement business, but you're doing a good job."

" Thanks boss." he said.

" Well, I'll see you in the morning."

" Hey, do you need a ride?"

" Gold's picking me up. Thanks though."

" Yeah, no problem." He hung up.

Aaron got up and turned on a light. He pulled a map out of the desk drawer. It had several handwritten notes and scribbles on it. He circled an area in the middle of the forest. " I'll start here tomorrow." He said.

Gold arrived at the hospital to pick up Emma at noon. He didn't want to be late, so he figured that a little early couldn't hurt. He pulled his cane out, followed by a bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her. He rode the elevator up to the second floor. It opened to the floor and he found Emma's room easily. He found her dressed and sitting on the bed waiting.

" Hello my dear." He said handing her the flowers. " Am I late?"

" No, I'm just ready to get out of here. David brought some clothes by for me earlier." she brought the flowers to her nose. Small rosebuds and lilies. " These are beautiful, thank you."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, " You are very welcome. Now, can we leave or are you waiting for something?"

" Just waiting on the discharge papers. Whale said they should be showing up any minute now."

" Is there something you would like to do today?" He asked.

" I'd really just like to rest. I mean really rest. Ya know, you think in a hospital that you'd get to sleep a lot? No, you don't. They come in all hours of the night, checking on you, checking vital signs. There's beeping noises and alarms going off and people talking. So, I would really just love to rest. Is that ok?"

" I think resting can be arranged. How about takeout, and a movie?"

" That sounds amazing." said Emma.

" Then you shall have it my dear." He kissed her again. " Now, I'll go find Whale and see if I can get those damn papers." He left to find the doctor.

Gold found Whale walking down the hall towards Emma's room. " Doctor Whale, I assume those are Miss Swan's discharge papers?" He asked.

" Yep, just need her to sign them and she's free."

Gold fell into step with the other man. " Thank you. For taking care of her."

" Well, I am a doctor after all. Wether you think so or not." He said factually.

" I never questioned your medical skill, just your sanity."

The arrived at her room. " Well Miss Swan, you are free to go. I just need your signature here." He pointed to the spot for her to sign.

Emma scribbled a quick signature, " There." She turned to Gold. " Let's get out of here." She picked up her flowers and they left.

Gold took her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. He got in the driver's side and started the car. They rode in silence for a bit. Then Emma asked. " How bad was I last night?"

" I'd rather not talk about that."

" Please, tell me."

" I thought you were going to die. There was so much blood, and you were so pale." He reached over and took her hand.

Emma laced her fingers through his. " Hey, I'm here. I just needed to know."

Gold nodded, " I understand."

" Can I put these flowers somewhere? I love them, but I'd like to put them somewhere for now."

" Sure, just lay them in the backseat."

Emma turned to put them on the backseat and something caught her eye. It was a broken cane, the gold head of it bloody, and with it a bloody hunting knife. The same knife that the man had shown her last night. " What is this doing in here?" She said picking up the head of the cane.

" That? Just something for the fireplace. Kindling is all it's good for now."

" And this?" she held up the knife. Touching it made her skin crawl. The blade was covered in blood.

" Emma. Love, it's just something that needs to be disposed of. Nothing more. Please, just put it back. I'll take care of it."

She looked at the blade. Dried blood covered the surface. Not a trace of the shiny metal remained. " You killed him."

" Yes I did, I told you as much last night."

" How?"

" Emma. It doesn't matter. The man deserved to die for what he did, what he was going to do."

" Tell me how." Emma demanded.

Gold screeched to a halt in the middle of the road. Angry, he turned to her, and in a dangerous voice told her, " Well princess, first I hit him several times in the head, then I set him on fire and watched him burn. Then after he told me what I wanted to know, I cut his throat. With that knife." He pointed to the knife Emma was holding. " I would do it again 100 times over, and do you know why? Because it felt good. Now is that what you wanted to hear?"

Emma was silent. " I don't know whether to thank you, or be afraid. It's hard to believe that the man who I know you to be, could be such a monster."

" Monster?! I'm a monster?! I killed the man who kidnapped you, tried to murder you, and if we had been a few moments later, would probably have raped you, and I'm a monster?!" He asked in a loud voice

" Yes. A monster. How could you say killing a man, torturing him by burning him felt good? Is that the person you really are?"

Gold put the car into drive and started down the road again. He stared straight ahead. " Oh my dear, make no mistake. I'm much, much worse. Finally seeing what the town was talking about? Now do you believe them? I told you Emma. I'm a very, very bad man. I've done things that make this look like a stroll along the beach."

" You don't have to sound so proud about it."

" Proud? No, not proud. Honest. I never lied to you about who or what I was my dear."

Emma stared out of her window. " I know. It's just hard to accept."

" Well it's too late now my love. You're bound to me, and I to you. The only thing to break that bond is death."

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just hard to think about, knowing that there's a side to you that I can never touch. Never reach. The monster will always be there. Hidden inside."

" Yes dearie, he will." Gold said quietly.

" Then I will learn to love him." Emma told him. " I can't promise you that I'll always like that side of you, but I will promise to try to understand." she said, and picked up his hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

" Thank you." Gold said quietly. He knew as long as he was the dark one, that side of him would always be there. Just under the surface. He honestly did his best to hold it at bay, but last night there was no stopping it. " I did it for you."

" I know." said Emma. " Part of me thanks you. Part of me wants to arrest you."

" You have no witnesses my dear, and in a few hours, there will be no evidence."

" I have a confession."

" Well," said Gold. " do what you must. Just remember, if you do arrest me, there will be a trial. Do you really think anyone in this town would find me guilty? I killed the man who kidnapped and tortured their beloved savior."

" Good point." said Emma. Placing the knife on the back floorboard.

" Now, if we can continue with the day, what would you like to eat?"

" How about just a sandwich? Turkey club, with pickles. Extra mayo?" she asked.

Gold pulled to a stop in front of the diner. " I'll be right back." He got out and went inside.

Emma sat in the passenger seat, thinking. It didn't bother her that he killed the man, it bothered her that he took so much pleasure in it. She started to understand what Belle was talking about, how she couldn't accept him unconditionally. Emma was going to try. After all, she was pretty much stuck with him now, and that thought made her happy. " I could really fall in love with this man." she said out while she watched him through the window of the diner. He sat at the counter waiting for the order. He was talking with Granny. Ruby brought up a bag, and Granny handed him a to go box. He sat the bag on the box and walked outside. Opening the door he handed the box to Emma.

" What's all this?" she asked.

" Just a little something from Granny, she asked after you, and hopes that you're feeling better. My manhood has been threatened if I don't take care of you. I can honestly say I think Granny is a little scary sometimes, and that's saying a lot coming from me."

Emma laughed. " I'll be sure to thank her tomorrow."

" I assured her you would. Now, if there's nothing else. I'd like to take you to my house and make you as comfortable as possible."

" That sounds amazing." replied Emma. She was still feeling tired. Emma closed her eyes and dozed for the rest of the ride.

" We're here." Gold said.

Emma opened her eyes, " Good. I'm starving."

They walked inside. Angus was waiting at the door, tail wagging madly. Emma knelt and her face was immediately covered in wet dog kisses. " Hello Angus, I haven't seen you in a while." she said. She reached out and rubbed his hears. " Has he been taking good care of you?"

Angus barked twice.

" Yes, well how could I not? He thinks he's running the place. I'm pretty sure he think's I'm his man-servant."

Angus barked twice again and ran off toward the kitchen. " He knows we have food," whispered Gold. Two barks came from the kitchen.

The walked in and Angus was sitting next to the table, as if waiting to be served.

Emma laughed, " Well it's nice to see he's happy here."

" I hope so, he's been a quiet comfort during a few stressful days lately." Gold told her.

" Well let's eat." She set the food on the table.

They ate together, making conversation. Emma looked into the box Granny had sent. " Well I see what I'm having for dessert," Emma said, looking down at the chocolate cake.

" So do I." said Gold.

Emma smiled at him, " So was this your evil plan? Get me here and have your way with me?"

" Well, I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind." He told her.

Emma got up and walked to his chair, she scooted him back and sat down in his lap, straddling him. His hands went to her hips. She kissed him, deeply. He pulled her closer, immediately becoming aroused.

He broke the kiss, " I suggest we take this to a more comfortable setting." He told her.

Emma moved from his lap and waited for him. He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Once inside the room he shut the door, he didn't need Angus wiggling his way up on to the bed. The door shut he turned his attention to Emma. His beautiful Emma. He kissed her again, she opened to him immediately. He backed her toward the bed, stopping once it was right behind her. He laid her down. He sat up beside her, he unbuttoned her blouse, kissing down her chest for each button he opened. Her bra clasp was in front and he made quick work of it. His eyes fell on the pink line running between her breasts. He kissed down the scar. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off.

" Well I see someone isn't wearing panties." he said with a chuckle.

" The didn't bring me any, after I showered I just put my pants on."

" Oh I'm not complaining dearie. Not at all."

He opened her, and kissed her most sensitive spot. Emma moaned. He reached out with his tongue and ran it over the rough nub. Emma brought her hands to his head and pressed him closer, he pulled her mound into his mouth and suckled on it for a moment. Emma was writhing, he reached up to massage her breasts.

" Now Gold, please, now. I need you, I need to feel you."

Gold stood and took off his shirt tossing it to the floor. His pants were next. Once the were gone he climbed into the bed with her. He took her hand and pulled her up next to him. Rolling her on her back, he slid on top of her. Looking into her eyes, he entered her. Emma wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper into her. He kissed her. He thrust into her, she felt so good surrounding him. He was lost in her. He moved his head down to tease one nipple with his tongue, then the other. He got up on his knees and took her legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him deeper inside of her. He positioned himself at her opening, and slid in.

" God! Yes!" Emma cried. It ripped through her like a shockwave. Moans of pleasure erupted from deep inside her.

Gold felt her clench around him, he was so close, he sped up his rhythm, pounding into her. He looked down at her, in her throes of ecstasy. She was so beautiful, so wild. "Mine." Gold said, and spilt into her. It felt like his life was draining out of him, and at this moment it was the most satisfying feeling in the world. He collapsed onto her.

He was breathing heavily, as was she. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, she felt the wetness at the nape of his neck from sweat. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest, feeling hers pound back in a twin rhythm. This man, she thought as she lay there under him, this imperfect flawed man. I love him.

Gold lay there, feeling her fingers in his hair, it felt so good. Just to be here in her arms. He felt complete. In this moment, the monster ceased to exist. He was just a man, and he liked that feeling. He slid from her and gathered her into his arms. He played with her long hair, loving the feeling of it tickling his chest.

Emma sat up and looked at him, she touched his face. She brushed the hair matted from sweat off of his forehead. Traced her finger around his mouth, and over his lips. She placed a chaste kiss on them, and looking into his eyes said to him, " I love you Rumpelstiltskin. I love you."

Tears immediately welled in his eyes, and he smiled through them. " My Emma. I love you too." He gathered her in his arms and pulled her to him, pulled the blanket over them, and wrapped up in each other, they fell asleep. Breathing in unison, hearts beating the same. As one.


	19. Keep it safe

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I truly do appreciate them. Just want to let you know this story is about to twist, so hang on! **

Belle peered through the windows of Mr. Gold's shop. The lights were out and she there didn't seem to be any movement inside. " That's odd," she mumbled. She glanced at her watch. It showed 1:30. " Well, maybe he stepped out for a bit." A blue truck pulled to a stop in front of the store. The drivers window went down.

" Are you looking for Gold?"

" Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be here. Have you seen him?"

" Not today."

" Oh, well I guess I'll try some other time then."

" Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

Belle was hesitant, but her trusting nature won out. " That would be nice," she said and smiled. " Can you take me to the diner?" she asked as she climbed up into the passenger seat.

" Sure. " The man driving smiled at her. " I'm Aaron by the way."

" It's nice to meet you. My name's Belle." she replied as she put on her seatbelt.

" I know." he said as he pulled up a cloth from under the seat and held it to her face.

Belle tried to scream, but couldn't move his hand from her mouth and nose. Blackness crept in and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Aaron glanced around to make sure no one was around to see what he had done. He headed out of town toward his cabin, this had turned out to be a better day than he thought.

Regina's phone rang. The number was blocked. She answered. " Yes?"

" Did you tell him that someone else ordered the attack on Emma?"

" Yes, I told him that I received a phone call instructing me what to do , and that the money was wired into my account to transfer to his."

" Good. Now here's what you're going to do next."

" I don't like taking orders. I never have. Why don't you get someone else to do your dirty work?"

" You can stop anytime. Just remember, you can't watch Henry every minute of everyday."

" If you lay a finger on my son, I swear I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

" It's a little late for that your highness. Now, this is what's going to happen next."

It was almost 3 when Gold's phone rang. He was lying in the bed, arms wrapped around Emma, lightly dozing. Feeling content and happy for the first time in what seemed like a century. The ringing of the phone intruding on his thoughts. He released Emma and rolled to the side of the bed and reached down for his pants lying there in the floor. He retrieved the phone from the pocket.

" What do you want?"

" I just thought I'd let you know that I received another call. He wants me to tell you that he's taken something, and you have 48 hours to find it before you lose it forever."

" Exactly what did he take? Or is that part of the game? "

" I don't know. He just said to tell you he has something precious from your past."

" Tell me, why should I care? If it's from my past, then I'd like it to stay there. I have more important things to worry about now, and I'm currently busy at this moment."

" Look Gold, I don't know what he's trying to do. All I know is he's threatening Henry. That makes it personal to me, and you should be concerned, I mean, his mother is bonded to you."

" How would you know that?"

" You should really check out your mirrors more carefully, especially the one in your back room. Someone might be able to watch you through it." she hung up.

" Bloody pervert." he said to the phone.

He looked over to Emma, she was still sleeping. She had said she wanted to rest, so that's what he was going to let her do. He took a quick shower and dressed. He wrote her a short note telling her that he had to go into town for a meeting and to make herself at home, he would be back shortly and to call if she needed him. He found Angus on the couch sleeping. ' I give up,' he thought.

" You win Angus. The couch is yours." he said reaching down to pet his head. " Now, I've got some business to attend to. I'll be back in a bit. You watch Emma. You protect her. Understand?"

Angus opened one eye and barked softly twice, and the closed the eye.

" No, no sleeping on the job. While I'm gone you're to be awake. I'm trusting you."

Angus came awake fully. He jumped off the couch and went to sit at Gold's feet.

" That's my boy." Gold said and walked toward the door. Angus walked with him. " I'll be back soon." He told him, and left.

Angus padded around the house, checking every nook and cranny he could. He nosed open Gold's door to find Emma still asleep in the bed. He checked the room and went back downstairs and out of the doggy door onto the back porch. He scanned the back yard, nose twitching, checking the air for any sign or scent of a threat. Once he was satisfied he went back inside. He walked up the stairs and back into Gold's room. He sat between the bed and the door, facing the door. Guarding her while she slept.

Henry ran from his last class of the day. He found Mary Margaret gathering her things. " Is Emma out of the hospital?" He asked.

" Yeah, she is. Mr. Gold picked her up a few hours ago." she told him.

" Can I come by and see her?"

" Sure. You can ride with me if you want. I'll be just another minute, and then we'll go."

" Thanks." he said, and after a moment they left.

" I'm glad they let her go so soon." he told Mary Margaret as they drove to her home.

" Me too. I was really scared there for a while."

" Did they find out who did it?" Henry asked. Not knowing what had transpired when David and Gold had found them.

" I don't think so." she answered him. " I know Emma and Aaron will both be working on it when she goes back."

That seemed to satisfy Henry and the rode in silence the rest of the way. Once they pulled up at the apartment, Henry practically jumped from the vehicle. He ran up to the door and waited for Mary Margaret to let him in. Bounding up the steps he waited for her again at the door to her apartment. She unlocked the door and he went inside.

" Emma?!" he called, going from room to room. " Emma?" He said finally returning to the living room. " She's not here." he said to Mary Margaret.

" She's not? She texted me and told me she was getting released around 1. That's odd. Let me call her." she picked up the phone and made the call.

Emma was still asleep when she heard her phone ringing. She sat up and looked around. Gold was gone, but there was a note there on his side of the bed telling her he had stepped out and to make herself at home until he got back. She got up out of bed and found her pants and pulled her phone out.

" Hey Mare."

" Hey Emma. Where are you?"

" I'm here at Gold's. He picked me up and brought me here. I fell asleep."

" Oh. I'm glad, I was worried. Anyway, Henry came by to see you. I didn't know you weren't going to be here."

" Let me talk to him." Emma asked.

Mary Margaret handed the phone to Henry. " Hey Emma, where are you?"

" Hey Henry. I'm at Mr. Gold's. Sorry I didn't know you were gonna stop by or I would have been there."

" Well my mom did say that I could spend the afternoons with you, but not with Mr. Gold. So I guess I'll just head home." He said, disappointed.

" Why don't you spend the afternoon with Mary Margaret? I'll be back at work tomorrow. I'll pick you up from school and I'll be all yours until it's time to drop you off. How does that sound?"

" Well," he said, " I guess that would be ok. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

" I'm alright kid, I promise. So you and me tomorrow after school? Maybe hot fudge sundaes at the diner?"

Henry smiled, " Ok. I'll see you after school tomorrow. Will you call me tonight and tell me goodnight?"

" Of course I will. I'll call you at 8. How's that?"

" Great. I'll talk to you then. I'm really glad you're ok."

" Me too buddy, now can I talk to Mary Margaret again?"

Henry handed her the phone. " Emma? Are you coming home tonight?"

" I don't know yet. Gold went out. When he get's back I'll talk to him and I'll let you know."

" Emma," she said in a whispered tone.

Emma heard a door shut and assumed she had gone to the bathroom or her bedroom. " What?"

" Are you having sex with him?"

Emma was mortified. " What? I'm not telling you that!"

" I'm your mother, you can talk to me."

" Mare, I know your my mother, but I'm a little old to be getting the birds and the bees talk. I know what goes where and why."

" I'm asking as your mother, are you being careful? Having safe sex?"

Emma's mind froze. They had been together twice now, and they hadn't used anything either time.

" Emma?'

" No, I'm here. No, we're good, don't worry about it."

" So you're using something?"

Emma could not believe she was having this conversation. " Uh, Mary Margaret, mom, I'm ok. I know all about how to prevent babies. Thanks for the concern, but can we please change the subject?"

" Is he any good?"

" HANGING UP NOW!" shouted Emma, and she ended the call.

She tossed the phone on the bed. She saw Angus sitting, looking at the door.

" What are you looking at?" she asked him.

He looked back at her and wagged his tail.

" Guard dog huh? Well, I'm gonna take a shower. How about after that we go find you a treat?"

Angus barked twice and ran over to her wagging happily. She scratched behind his ears for a moment before heading to the bathroom. Gold had a large master bathroom. The shower was amazing. A large standing shower with a seat at the rear. There were shower heads at both ends and one directly overhead. She found towels in a linen closet nearby. Emma turned on the water, and when it reached the right temperature she got in and just let the water run over her. She stayed in there for a while, and when she emerged she felt better. She found his robe hanging on the back of the door. Emma put it on and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She walked out to find Angus lying in front of the bathroom door. Still looking towards the bedroom door. Still on guard.

" How about that treat?"

He got up and they both went downstairs.

When Gold left his house, he stopped by his shop. In the back room he found the mirror Regina had mentioned. He covered it, and for good measure, turned it to face the wall. Gold checked his messages on the answering machine there. Nothing that couldn't wait. He went out of the back door and then drove to Regina's office. After he parked, he let himself in to find her on the phone.

Regina saw Gold come in. She beckoned him in and gestured to one of the chairs opposite her desk. He sat down. She finished her call and hung up the phone. " Well, what can I do for you?"

" I've come to discuss the man who ordered that Emma be taken."

" Ok," she said. " I honestly have no idea who he is. I've tried to find out. Everytime he calls I try to listen to see if I can hear something that would give away his location, but the ony thing I ever hear are birds or the sound of a car being driven."

" I see. Did he give you any sign of what he's taken? I went by the shop and everything's in order there. No sign of anyone being there at all."

" No, just that he'd taken something precious to you, and that you had 48 hours to find it."

Gold was at a loss, there was nothing more precious to him than Emma. She was at his home, safe in his bed. The man had also said it was from his past. Then a thought occurred to him, ' The dagger.'

" I think I may have an idea of what it is. I'll let you know if I'm right. In the meantime, don't let Henry out of your sight. Where is he?"

" He was going to visit Emma after school, but she wasn't there. He's with those idiot's Snow White and Charming. His " grandparents"." she said using finger quotes when she said grandparents.

" He's not safe there. Go get him and take him home. Cast a protection spell around your house, I'll call you after I find out if I'm right." He told her.

Gold left and walked down to his car. Aaron sat in his truck near the sheriff's office. He had seen Gold go in, now if he was right, he'd lead him straight to the spot where it was hidden. Belle was safely hidden at his cabin, to be used for a later part of his plan. Gold pulled away from the curb and headed toward the woods. Aaron waited a few moment's and followed. It was all falling together nicely. He had tricked David into thinking that he was his long dead friend. Emma had even believed him. He watched Gold take a left, he slowed down a bit and took the left just in time to see his car turn right on the next street. If he could get his hands on the dagger, he would control the Dark One. He saw Gold's car stop on the side of the road. He pulled up behind him. He walked up to the car as Gold was getting out.

" Is everything ok Mr. Gold?" He asked.

" Ah, Aaron. Yes, everything's fine." He said thinking quickly. " Just coming out here to dispose of a few souvenirs from last night." He said gesturing to the back seat.

" I see, do you need any help?" he offered.

" No, no. I'm fine. Thank you though." Gold replied.

" Alright then. I'll see you around." Aaron said and got back in his truck.

Gold took the items from the back seat. ' Might as well kill two birds,' he thought. He pulled a small bag out the trunk, it contained a small spade. He put the items from the backseat in the bag. Next he pulled out a pair of black rubber boots. He kicked off his shoes and pulled on the boots. After placing his shoes in the trunk he made his way into the woods. Not far off the road, about 100 feet there was an old trail. He found it easily enough and followed it further into the woods. After he'd walked about 300 yards he began to look for the old tree. After a few moments he saw it, back from the trail on the right. It was gnarled and twisted. No leaves remained on its limbs. He walked straight to it. There at the base, he buried the broken cane and the knife. Gold covered them up and pulled leaves and twigs over the disturbed earth. Once finished he walked around the tree, there behind the old twisted tree was a tall tree with large roots. He knelt in front of one of the roots, under it was a small patch of earth. He used the spade and dug a few feet before he found what he was looking for. It was there. The cloth it was wrapped in was caked with dirt, but it was there just the same. Holding it in his hand he decided that it was too risky to leave it out here. If someone was truly trying to get to him, this would be how they did it. He carefully re-wrapped it and put it in the bag along with the spade. He made his way back out of the woods and back to his car. He put the bag and the boots back in the truck. Gold put his shoes back on and got back in his car. He called Regina.

" Well, it's not what I thought it was. Honestly I can't think of anything else."

" I'm on my way to get Henry now." Regina said, she was truly starting get worried. She didn't know who this man was, but the threat to Henry had her on edge. She had no doubt she could protect him, but it still bothered her that someone would try to harm him.

" Good. I would suggest keeping him home tomorrow."

" Why do you care all of a sudden?" Regina snapped at him.

" Because the boy is Emma's son. I care for her, that means I care for the boy as well. "

" Ok, ok. Save me the smutty details. Those images were burned into my retinas the other day."

Gold laughed. " I'm sure no one invited you to watch. You could have looked away at anytime." He said, and hung up.

Gold brought up Emma's number and called her.

" Hey." she answered.

" I trust you had a good nap?" he asked.

" I did. I even took a shower, I feel better." she told him.

" I'm glad you do. Where is Angus?"

" He's here begging for a treat. Why?"

" This is going to sound stupid, but put me on speakerphone."

" Uh, ok." It took her a second but she found the icon and pressed it. " Ok," she said, " you're on speaker."

" Good. Angus can you hear me?"

Angus barked twice.

" Good boy. Listen to me. You stay with Emma wherever she goes. Do you understand?"

Angus barked twice.

" Very good, now, listen carefully young man. Has anyone been around the house at all in the past few days while I've been gone?"

Angus barked once.

" Good boy Angus. Biscuits when I get home, and stop begging for treats."

Angus wagged his tail and barked once.

" Emma if you would take me off speakerphone."

Emma was speechless. Did Gold actually have a conversation with his dog? She pressed the same icon and put the phone to her ear. " What the hell was that about?"

" Well I haven't figured it out yet, but Angus understands everything we say. He can answer questions if you keep them simple. Yes or no."

" I think you've spent too much time in the back room at your shop." she said. Wondering if Gold was having a breakdown.

" Ok. Let me ask you something. Where was he when you woke up?"

" Uh," she said trying to remember. " Oh, he was sitting in the bedroom between the bed and the door. He was watching the door for some reason."

" Before I left I told him to protect you, and that was what he was doing. If you don't believe me love, ask him something. Yes or no questions are best."

Emma thought for a moment, knowing dogs were colorblind she asked him, " Angus, is my jacket blue?"

One bark.

" One bark no, two barks yes." Gold told her.

" Angus, is my jacket green?"

One bark.

" No, ok. Is my jacket red?"

Two barks and a wagging tail.

" No, nononononono. How did he do that?" she asked Gold.

" I don't know, I haven't really had a chance to find out who or what he is. For now he's your guardian when I'm not with you."

"Ok, so you have a dog that can understand you and kind of talk." she said in disbelief.

Gold laughed at her. " Unlock the door love and let me in." He said as he was pulling into the drive.

Emma met him at the door with a kiss. Angus was there on her heels. Gold reached down and praised him for keeping an eye on her. He rewarded him with 3 treats, which Angus promptly took to his couch and ate them noisily.

" So, no idea what he is?" she said motioning to the dog.

" None. I've never met any creature like him in all my years, and my dear, that's a long time."

" Where did you go?"

" Come outside and sit with me, I'll tell you everything." He took her hand and led her to the back porch.

" This is beautiful." she said seeing the gardens and the surrounding woods.

" This is where I come to think. On particularly bad days, there's a chair just on the other side of those bushes. If I'm ever out there love, it's probably best you leave me alone for a while."

" Ok, but up here on the porch?"

" Is fine. Now, sit down. There are some things I found out about what happened to you."

Gold told her about the man calling Regina, and threatening Henry. About his message today. He even took the dagger out and handed it to her.

" You mean all I have to do is hold this and you'll do whatever I say?"

" That's how it works dearie." he said. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with his dagger in someone elses hands, but he trusted Emma.

" And you're sure Henry's safe?"

" He's as safe as if he were here with us." Gold told her. " Regina is very powerful, and believe it or not, I truly think she does love Henry. She would give her life to protect him."

Emma felt a little better. " Ok, so what do we do now? It's obvious that whoever is doing this is trying to get to you." she said handing him back the dagger.

Gold wrapped the dagger up again and put it in his lap. " I know. I just have to figure out who, and I have to find a safe place to hide this."

" Give it to me. I'll hide it." Emma told him.

He was hesitant to give it to her, but this was the woman he was in love with. If he couldn't trust her, who could he trust. " Very well." He said handing it to her. " I'm trusting you with everything." He said quietly. He had told her how to use the dagger to control him and kill him. It was hard to not feel afraid.

Emma took the dagger. " Gold, I swear to you I'll keep it safe." she told him. " I would never, ever hurt you." she kissed him softly on the lips. " I swear to you, besides, if you die, I go soon after right?" she said.

" Yes."

" Well I guess I have to keep you alive then." she told him.

" I guess so." He said.

" So do you have any idea what he's taken?" She asked.

" I honestly have no idea. He told Regina it was something precious to me in my past."

" Well, what was precious to you?"

" I had many treasures. Jewels, gold, any number of items."

" Did you have any of those things in your shop?"

" A few, but truthfully my dear, you are what is most precious to me now. " He touched her face. " And I got you back."

" Then what could,"

It hit him suddenly, like a lightning strike. " Belle."


	20. Who are you

**Thanks again for everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this little tale. It means the world. It's coming to an end though, 3 maybe 4 more chapters. So, let's get started.**

Belle woke to find her hands feet tied to a chair. There was tape over her mouth. Looking around, she seemed to be in a small shed. There was one window to her left, it was dirty, but she could see out of it enough to know she was in the woods somewhere. Belle didn't know how long she had been out. It was daylight, so she assumed it was still the same day. The light had changed so it was definitely later. She tried to free her hands and feet, but they were lashed tightly to the chair. Tears fell from her eyes. She wondered if anyone at all would miss her, or even notice she was gone. Having just been freed from the hospital, she hadn't the time to make many friends.

Regina pulled up at Mary Margaret's home. She got out and went in to knock on the door. Mary Margaret answered.

" Regina. Hi, come in." she said.

" I'm just here to get Henry."

" Oh, of course. He's here, just in the kitchen."

Regina saw him sitting at the bar eating cookies. " Henry, come on. It's time to go."

" But I thought you said I could stay until 5?" he told her.

" I just thought that Emma might want to rest today. Don't want her to over do it."

" She's not here, she's with Mr. Gold. I was just hanging out with Snow White." Henry said smiling.

" Great." Regina said sarcastically. " Well, get your things. I thought we'd have a nice dinner together. Ice cream for dessert?"

" Ok." said Henry. " But I can still go see Emma tomorrow when she goes back to work right?"

" Of course." said Regina.

While Henry gathered his things Regina spoke to Mary Margaret. " Have you noticed anything unusual going on lately?"

" You mean besides waking up after being cursed for 28 years?" She answered her.

" Ok, I get it, but this is important. There's someone in town that's got it out for Gold. He's told me that Henry could be in trouble if I don't follow his instructions. The Emma kidnapping, the order came from him. I'm taking Henry home and casting a protection spell."

" I haven't noticed anything unusual at school, and today we've just been here. We made some cookies, that's about it."

" Look, I know we don't have the best history, but if you think of anything. Let me know. "

" I will." said Mary Margaret, worried for her family. All of them, even Regina.

" Henry? Are you ready?" she called to him.

" Yeah, I'm coming. " He walked to the door. " Bye grandma!" he said smiling at Mary Margaret.

" Bye Henry," she said hugging him.

After they had left, Mary Margaret called David. She told him what Regina had said.

" I'm coming over. If someone is trying to get to Gold through Emma or Henry, that doesn't mean they won't use you. Lock the door."

Mary Margaret locked the door and called her daughter.

Emma answered. Mary Margaret could hear Gold shouting in the background, things breaking. " This isn't a good time."

" I know, Regina just came and picked up Henry. She told me what's going on. I just wanted to tell you to stay safe, and that I love you."

" I love you too."

" What's going on?" She asked, worried about her daughter after hearing the noise in the background.

She gave her mother a brief explanation. " So he's kind of upset. I'm letting him get it out."

" Be careful, you don't know him. Especially not Rumpelstiltskin."

" I know him enough. I have to go. I'll call you soon."

Emma watched as Gold threw things around the house. Some with magic, others with his hands. Finally she'd had enough of his tantrum, even Angus had sought refuge in the back yard.

" Are you about done?" she yelled over the commotion.

He turned to glare at her. " I'd suggest you go dearie. It's not going to be a pretty evening." His voice high-pitched and unfamiliar to her.

" So your solution is to throw a tantrum?"

" You're getting into uncharted territory princess. I'd step softly if I were you. " he told her, his voice still different.

" You're not Gold anymore are you?"

He giggled, " It's about time you figured it out princess." he said. " Rumpelstiltskin." he said bowing.

" Is he still in there?" Emma asked.

" Oh yes, he's here. I feel him here," he pointed to his heart, " and here." He finished, pointing to the back of his head.

" I'll help you get her back."

" There's no need dearie, I can do that all by myself." Fire flared in both of his hands, covering them from wrist to fingers. He held them up for her to see.

" There may be no need, but it's not going to stop me." She crossed the littered floor to him.

The flames died in his hands, " Ever the hero. How sweet." giggling again.

" So this is the monster." she said circling him. " The other side to Gold." she said coming back around to his front. " Nope, not afraid."

He eyed her, " Really. That's a first." He said. " Usually everyone's a little afraid." he ended.

" Not me."

" Well in that case," he held his arms open to her.

Emma stepped into them and they closed around her. Her arms circling him. " I love all of you, not just the Gold part."

" I love you too." he answered her, voice returning to normal. " Thank you."

" For what?" she asked.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, " For holding the beast at bay."

" Well, I do what I can," she laughed. " Now, how do we get Belle back?"

" I don't know. I don't even know who took her."

" Ok, well first things first. Clean up your mess." she said, slipping from his arms.

Gold waved his hand and everything was back to its previous place. Emma picked up the dagger. " I have an idea."

" And what would that be?"

" Can you make a replica of this? A fake?"

" I'm sure I can. Give it to me."

Emma handed him the dagger. He walked to a desk in the far corner of the room and picked up a letter opener. He laid it on the desk and laid the dagger next to it. He closed his eyes and held his hand over both of them. Emma watched as the opener grew and began to take on the shape of the dagger, curving as it got longer. When he was done he picked up the real dagger and gave it back to her. She re-wrapped it. Thinking for a moment, she decided what to do with it.

" Angus!" she called the dog in from the back yard.

Angus stuck his head in the door, checking to see if his master was still angry. Sensing that the trouble had passed, he went in.

Emma called him over to her. " Angus, here."

He padded over to her and sat in front of her.

Emma held up the wrapped dagger. " Do you know what this is?"

Two barks. Yes.

" Ok, then you know it's important that no one gets it?"

Two barks. Good.

" Good. Good boy." she said reaching out to pat his head. " Now, I need you to take this and bury it. Can you do that?"

Again he answered with two barks.

" Ok, take it into the woods behind the house. Bury it, but don't forget where. Hide it. Can you do that for me?"

Angus barked twice, kissed her face, and took the dagger from her hand and disappeared through the door into the back yard.

" Well there's one problem solved."

" Emma, that was brilliant."

" Well, he can't tell anyone where it is." she laughed. " I just hope he doesn't forget where he buried it."

" I think a call to the Mayor is in order."

Gold called Regina. " I know what he's taken. When he contacts you again, tell him I know what he has. Then tell him his life is over."

" What did he take?" asked Regina out of curiosity.

" My Belle." He answered. " Now, have you cast the protection spell?"

Emma didn't like the way he said ' My Belle,' it was hard to hear.

" Yes, I did. As soon as we got home. I'll call you as soon as I know something." she hung up.

" Well, now we wait." Gold said as he turned to her.

" Uh, you know the chair you said was behind the bushes in the garden?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Can you show it to me? I'd like to take a little time to myself. Everything has happened really quickly. Last night, and then finding all of this out today. I just need to sit, and be."

Gold didn't understand, but he took her to the spot anyway. It was late afternoon, and the chair was shaded by the tall bushes surrounding it. Butterflies circled and flew away. It was a very peaceful spot. " Here you are. Can I get you anything?"

" No. I'm fine." She said. Sitting down into the chair. It was comfortable, a rounded back, and a soft cushion in the seat. She leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes. " Let me know when you hear something from Regina."

" Ok." He said, and turned and left, confused by her sudden need to be alone.

Emma was trying very hard to calm herself. She didn't like the possessive way he had said ' My Belle'. In her heart she knew it was just left over from his past, but her head was giving her fits. Thoughts of him telling her goodbye ran rampant. Replaying them kissing over and over in her head. Knowing they slept together, here in his house, not two nights ago. She knew he told her the truth when he said it was over between them, but that didn't keep jealousy from rearing its ugly head. She steadied her breathing, and continued trying to calm her mind.

Gold walked back up to the back porch and sat in the chair there. Taking a similar position to Emma, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He sat for a moment like that. Just clearing his mind, calming himself. He could almost feel and hear her heartbeat again when excited barking interrupted his concentration. Gold opened his eyes to see Angus running through the yard to him. He was covered in dirt and mud from nose to tail, wagging happily he ran up to Gold.

" Well it appears you've been busy. Did you hide it?"

Angus barked twice.

" Will you remember where it is?"

Again two barks.

" Very good." Gold praised him, and reached out to scratch is ears despite the mud and dirt. " Now it looks like someone needs a bath."

Angus barked once. NO. And ran out into the yard.

Gold tossed his head back and laughed. " You'll have a bath or no couch."

Angus hung his head and walked back toward Gold. " Now, into the bathroom with you." And he went inside to bathe the dog.

Emma had heard the exchange between Gold and the dog, and even she laughed when Angus refused the bath. Her phone began to ring. She reached into the pocket of the robe and got it.

" Swan," she answered.

" Emma."

"Aaron. How's it going?" she asked.

" It's going good today. How are you feeling?"

" I feel really good."

" Would you mind meeting me at the station?"

" Why, what's wrong?"

" I just wanted to get your version of last night. Trying to finish out this report, I could use a little help with that too."

" Uh, I'd love to help you out, but I don't have my car with me. I'm at Golds."

" I can come get you. I just need you for an hour, maybe two at the most."

Emma thought quickly. It would give her some space from Gold, not that she was angry, she was just trying to work through a little jealousy. " Sure. Come pick me up."

" On my way boss." he said and hung up.

Emma went back inside and found Gold and Angus in the kitchen. Angus was wet, but clean. Gold was there, hair a mess, shirt missing and pants wet. " Well I see the bath was a success, for both of you."

" Yes, well apparently he doesn't like to bathe alone." said Gold.

" Aaron's coming to pick me up. I have to help him with some paperwork from last night. I shouldn't be long," she said, " or I can just have him drop me off at home."

Gold looked at her, a little stunned, " Don't you want to come back here?" He asked.

" I just thought you might have some things on your mind, that you might want a little alone time." she said.

" Emma, I spent far too many years alone. I've had all the alone time I can stand. I expect you back here in 2 hours. No more. Is that understood?" he asked, and he kissed her softly.

She smiled at him. " Alright. I need to get dressed." she went upstairs to change back into her clothes.

Aaron arrived 10 minutes later. He blew the horn. Emma went to Gold and kissed him, " I'll be back soon. If you hear anything, call me." she said, and kissed him once more.

" Remember, 2 hours. No more." He walked her to the door. " I'll be here waiting for you."

She walked out and got into Aaron's truck. " Let's go," she said staring out of the window.

" Everything ok?"

" Yeah, just something stupid."

" Want to talk about it?"

" Just being a girl I guess," she started.

She turned back to look at him and he brought the chloroform soaked rage to her face, and held it there. The same way he had to Belle. Emma slumped into the seat, unconscious. He threw the rag out of the window and picked up his phone and dialed Regina's number. This was about to get fun.

Regina answered on the first ring.

" Yes?"

" You call Gold, tell him I have his two treasures."

" He already knows you have Belle."

" I was pretty sure he'd figure it out. I'll make this one easy. Tell him I have Emma, you tell him that I have her and I want his dagger."

" He'll never give it to you."

" Then they'll both die."

" If he agrees, where should I tell him to take it."

" The well. He's got until midnight. If I don't have it by then, they both die. I'll call you again after I've taken care of Emma." He hung up.

Regina immediately called Gold. As soon as he answered she blurted out, " He's got Emma."

Gold's breath left his chest. He had just gotten her back. " That can't be. She just left with Aaron," the words dying on his lips as he said them, he had taken her.

" I'm telling you, he just told me he had them both."

" He wants my dagger. " He said factually.

" Yes. He wants you to bring it to the well by midnight."

" Well dearie," he said, his voice returning to the higher pitch it held earlier, " you tell him I'm coming. You tell him I'm coming and hells coming with me!" Gold yelled and threw his phone across the room, shattering when it struck the wall.

Outside clouds began to gather, lightning could be seen flashing inside of them. The wind had picked up as well. As the sky darkened and the clouds gathered Gold stood in the center of his garden. His hair blowing back in the wind. His normal dress had been replaced. Black leather pants covered his legs. Boots, covering his feet and rising to just above his knee. He wore a red shirt, open to his mid chest. Over the shirt he wore a dark crocodile skin coat,with the collar rising up to brush the bottom of his ear. He stood there in the gathering storm. If this man wanted Rumpelstiltskin, then that's who he would get. His eyes were cold and hard. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Angus sat on the back porch. He watched his master. He was afraid for him, the darkness had taken him.

" Wake up!" Aaron sai, tossing water on Emma.

She was tied to a chair by her arms and legs. There was a piece af tape on her mouth. She opened her eyes and tried to shake the water from her face. Emma took a deep breath in through her nose and looked around. To her right there was a small, dirty window. To her left sat Belle, tied to a chair just as she was. Her mind raced. The last thing she remembered was talking to Aaron, she looked up into his face. He was hovering over her. She shook her head in disbelief.

" Emma," he said," so nice of you to join us. I guess you're wondering how I beat your little super power? Well I'll tell you, if you live a lie long enough, it becomes the truth."

He turned to a broken mirror hanging on the wall. He reached up to his eyes and removed the green contacts that he wore. " That feels so much better." He said, turning around.

Emma froze at the sight of his eyes. One was deep and brown, the other white and pupil-less, like a marble sitting in his eye socket. She closed her eyes and looked away.

" What's wrong my dear? Not to your liking?" He laughed at her. " Well it doesn't matter. Once I have the dagger, I'm sure I can find a way to make you like it."

Tears were leaking down Emma's face. How could she have fallen for his act? She felt so stupid. Emma looked over at Belle, who was crying as well. Aaron stood in front of them. Looking back and forth between them.

" It amazes me. How someone like him, could manage to have two beautiful women fall in love with him. Maybe if either one of you had taken the time to get to know the real person behind him, what a boot liking coward he is, it would be a different story."

Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a puff of smoke inside Mary Margaret's home. She and David were sitting at the table when he appeared in the middle of the room. She screamed and David fell backwards out of his chair.

" So sorry to drop in unannounced." He said giggling.

" Oh my God." said Mary Margaret.

" Thank you dearie, but I'm no God. Well, at least not yet."

David picked him self up off of the floor, " Rumpelstiltskin," he said in disbelief. He had thought Gold had replaced the imp, but here he was in all of his glory. The only thing missing was the green skin.

" The one and only." He said in his high voice. " Now, I need your help. Someone has taken Belle, and more importantly Emma.

Mary Margaret's hands flew to cover her mouth. " No!"

" Who took her?"

" The same man I should have killed to begin with, her loyal deputy."

" Kal? I mean Aaron? How? I thought he was ok now?"

" Obviously not." said Rumple rolling his eyes.

" Where did he take her, what do you need me to do?"

" I'm to take this," he pulled the dagger from his jacket," to the well by midnight. I need you to go to his cabin, search it, see if you can find anything that might tell me who I'm dealing with."

" What if he's there?'

" Has it been so long Prince Charming? What do we do when we find a monster?" He said in a sing-song voice.

" We kill it." said David

" Very good, I always said you were the smart one." He disappeared just as he had appeared.

Regina was pacing in her kitchen, wanting the phone to ring, and at the same time hoping it wouldn't. It sat there on the counter, mocking her in its silence. It's not like she should care. If the man killed Emma, then she wouldn't have to worry about her taking Henry. It would devastate Snow White and Prince Charming. Rumpelstiltskin would die in a few years. It would solve all of her problems. It crossed her mind to just tell him that Gold's answer had been no.

" I wouldn't do that." His voice sang from behind her.

Regina jumped and turned to find him standing behind her. Rumpelstiltskin. " How did you get past my spell?"

" I taught you that spell, of course I can break it."

Her phone rang. She looked to him, and he motioned for her to answer. " Hello?"

" I'm assuming he's coming?"

" Yes." The line went dead.

" Now, here's what I need you to do." He told her.

" Why would I help you?"

He pulled the dagger from his jacket and held it under her chin. The tip digging into the skin there. " If you don't, I'll kill you. I'm in no mood for your games. When I leave, you'll cast a location spell. Use this." He handed her Emma's blood stained shirt from the night before. " Find them, I'm sure they're together. When you find them, call Prince Charming. He'll get to them while I deal with Aaron, or whoever the hell he is."

Regina nodded as best she could with the point in her chin. He disappeared. Regina picked up the shirt and got to work on the spell

He appeared back at his home. " Angus!" He called to the dog.

Angus ran to him and sat at his feet. " I think the time has come to find out what you truly are." He waved his hand over the large dog and smoke covered him. Flashes of light came from within, it grew in size. Finally it began to clear, a form began to emerge. Large white paws emerged first from the lingering smoke, a strong wind blew and it revealed the form of a large white Lion. It was enormous. It's head even with Golds shoulders. He stepped back, eyes wide.

' Thank you for returning me to my true form.'

Gold heard the voice in his head. " Had I known I would have done it sooner." He was looking at the lion. Head massive, his white mane flowing from it. Ice blue eyes stared back at him. He had heard the legend of the white lion, but in all his years and travels, had never happened upon him.

' I was content to be a dog. Thank you for your care.'

" Can you help me?" he asked falling to his knees. " I'm so afraid. What if she dies? What if I can't save her?"

The lion looked up at the sky, dark and rolling. Flashes of lightning. ' I knew of you in the other world. You were always surrounded with sadness and anger. Even now, it fills you. Let it go. Do not dwell on things you cannot change. Look to your heart for the strength you seek.'

" My heart?! My heart has been taken from me!" he yelled at the animal.

' There. There it is, the anger. Let it go. The man who did this wants you unbalanced and unsure. Trust in yourself. You can save her.'

Gold sank to his knees. He knew the beast was right. With anger and emotion clouding his mind, he wouldn't be thinking clearly. The lion moved closer to him and nuzzled him with his large head. Gold put his arms around the great animal and wept into the shaggy mane. As he wept he felt the sadness and anger drain from him, it felt like it was being pulled from his body. When he was done, he stood. " Thank you, " he told the cat.

The lion shook its great head, ' Well, at least it wasn't another bath.'

Gold laughed, " If you want to continue to sleep on the couch you'll have regular baths." he told him. " How did you get caught in the queens curse?"

' I was wandering the lands you call the enchanted forest when I saw it coming. I tried to outrun it, but I couldn't. I was turned into a dog.'

" What is your true name?"

' I have different names in different lands. Simha, Shadow, Snow King, Leo, Lion King. I guess in this land I can be known as Angus if it suits you. I know you chose it because it means strength.'

" So you'll help me?"

' Of course. Now, touch my mane and take us where we should be.'

Gold laid a hand on the white mane, and they disappeared in a cloud.'


	21. Let her go

**Coming up on the end. Thank you all who took the time to give this a read, and thanks to all who took the time to submit a review. Now, on we go!**

* * *

David pulled up to the cabin. There were no other vehicles around. He cautiously got out of his own car. The woods were quiet. An occasional bird calling, that was all. He poked his head around the back of the building. Nothing. He made his way quietly to the porch. Inside the cabin was dark. No sign of anyone inside. David tried the door, it was unlocked. Slowly he stepped inside. He looked around the small cabin. Light filtering through the windows let him see enough to find his way around. He saw the stairs and went up them. He came out on a small loft landing. A bed stood against one wall. A small dresser on the other. Next to the bed was a small trunk. David went to it. He tried to open it but found it was locked. Upon searching through the bedroom and dresser, he found a small black key taped to the underside of one of the dresser drawers. Carefully he unlocked it.

Inside there was a ball of fabric. It was rough, maybe burlap. He unfolded it. It appeared to be a shirt of some sort, small though, perhaps belonging to a child. Under the shirt he found a sketch book. He opened it. There were drawings of woods and animals. David continued to flip through it. Near the back he stopped. There was a drawing, almost a perfect rendering of Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. There were several more as he continued to turn pages. Then in the back he found a drawing of the man himself, only he was different somehow. Younger perhaps? Next to him was a boy. David wasn't sure who the boy was,but he would know the face of that imp anywhere. Putting the book aside, he continued to go through the box. There were newspaper clippings, they were old and yellowed. David put the things back in the box and headed downstairs.

He paused in front of a bookcase. The shelves were filled. He looked at some of the titles there. Books of fairy tales dominated most of the shelves, but there were others. Books on demons, exorcism, and all sorts of monsters. At the very bottom was an old, thick book. David took it out. There was a book mark sticking out of the middle, he turned the page. There were symbols on the left page, and a picture on the right. The picture was of Rumpelstiltskin, in all of his green glory. There were notes written in the margins of the pages. Words jumped out at him like blood, and binding. Whoever this man was, he was planning on killing Rumpelstiltskin, or at least trying to control him.

Regina was working on casting the spell when Henry walked in. He looked at the shirt and back at Regina.

" What did you do? Whose blood is that?"

" Henry calm down." she said to him, going to his side. She knelt in front of him. " This is the shirt that Emma was wearing the other night,"

" But what are you doing with it? Are you casting a spell on her?" He asked, backing away from his mother.

Regina reached out and took him by the arm. " Only to help her. She's been taken again, by someone much worse this time. Mr. Gold brought me the shirt to try to help find her."

Henry thought a moment. " So , you're doing good?" he asked.

" I'm trying." she told him.

He threw his arms around her neck, almost knocking her over. " I knew you could do it." he told her.

Regina smiled and hugged him back. Finally he pulled away and she said, " Now, I need to concentrate for this. I need you to go in the other room."

" But I want to watch." said Henry.

" I know, and maybe sometime you can, but now I need you to go in the other room. Please."

" Ok." he muttered. Henry turned to go, but before leaving the room he turned back to her, " I love you." he said, and left.

Tears swam in her eyes. " I love you too."

She stood and walked back to the table she was working over. There was a large map of the town. She laid Emma's shirt off to the side. She picked up a small vial from the table and poured it over the shirt. Small wet drops appeared on the blood stains. Closing her eyes she placed on hand over the shirt and one hand over the map. She began murmuring a spell. Her hands began to glow. Blood from the shirt began to lift and twist in the air between her hands. She opened her eyes and lowered the hand over the shirt. Turning her full attention to the map and the now small amount of swirling blood hovering in the air just above it. With her right hand, still glowing, she took the blood from the air. It hovered just above her palm. Holding it over the map, she brought her lips down to her palm and blew. The blood spread into thousands of minute particles and fell on the map. Once there they seemed to come alive. Moving and joining on the map until they formed a ring. The ring moved about the map and then settled onto one spot. Once it stopped the ring glowed a brilliant white and then went dark. There on the map, was a dark red circle. She knew where Emma was, and most likely Belle as well. She picked up her phone and called David Nolan.

* * *

Emma sat tied to the chair. The man who she knew to be Aaron had left. She looked around trying to find anything to help them escape. Belle sat to her left, tied to a chair as well. They looked at each other with similar expressions. Emma looked away, and scanned around the small room again. There was nothing. Nothing that she could use. She began to wriggle and work her wrists against the rope. It was digging into her skin, rubbing away the layers of skin. Despite the pain and discomfort, Emma kept working her wrist and arm, back and forth. Using the motion to try to loosen or stretch the rope.

Belle, seeing what Emma was doing, began doing the same thing. The rough rope digging into her skin, quickly causing it to redden.

Emma's wrist began to bleed after a short time. It was slow to start, but she kept twisting and turning her wrist. It got heavier the further the rope dug into her flesh. Blood coated her wrist and hand. For one moment she felt the rope slip just a bit further up on her hand.

* * *

Gold and his lion appeared in the middle of the forest. " This is close to where we need to be. I'll walk the rest of the way."

The lion looked around. It was quickly growing dark, the clouds in the sky would give way any moment. ' I know where you are going. I will approach from another side. Remember, look within your heart to find the strength you need. I fear for you this evening.'

Gold put his hand on the great beast. " Thank you for your help."

The lion turned and ran into the wood. Gold took a deep breath and walked in the direction of the well. His thoughts were dark as he walked. He tried not to think of Emma, or Belle for that matter. Thinking of them tangled his emotions and thoughts. Clearing his mind he focused on nothing but the task at hand.

Thunder rolled in the distance. Gold walked on, he could see the well. He could also see the man standing beside it. His back was to Gold. If he could approach undetected, perhaps he could end this quickly. He crept silently through the undergrowth. HIs foot snapped a twig, and the man spun around.

" So nice of you to come as asked."

" What choice did you leave me?" Gold answered.

" That's true," said Aaron. " Now, did you bring it?"

" I did. I want to see them first." he said.

"No, that's not how we play this game." he told him. " I make the rules. Now, show it to me."

Gold pulled the dagger out of his coat. A fine mist of rain began to fall as he did. " Here it is."

" Good, now toss it to me."

" Tell me," Gold said. " What's to keep me from killing you now?"

" You kill me, they die." he said.

" They may be dead now for all I know. Why shouldn't I just kill you and take my chances?"

" Give me the dagger, or you'll never see either one of them again."

Gold was angry. It coursed through his veins like a drug. On the outside he was calm, showing no sign of his inner turmoil to the other man. He tossed the dagger on the ground at the other man's feet.

Aaron saw Gold toss the dagger. He pulled his gun and leveled it at Gold. " Now, you stay right there." He bent and picked up the dagger.

" So this is it, this is the weakness of Rumpelstiltskin? This is what you chose over your own son?" He asked.

Gold looked at the man pointing the gun at him. His one eye damaged and injured beyond repair. The other dark. " So now what? Where are they?"

" You be quiet. I won't hear another word from you."

Gold went along with the order, knowing full well the dagger the man held was a counterfeit.

" Now, you'll listen. I've waited over a hundred years for this."

Forcibly pushing thoughts of Emma and Belle from his mind, he waited. Whoever this man was, he had his attention.

" Like the eye?" motioning to his white eye. " Wolf attack. No lie there. I was attacked, just before my 18th birthday. James was with me. He ran."

Gold waited, he didn't understand what he was being told.

" I guess I should start a little before that. How about I start at the point you dropped me into that swirling portal, while you clung to this!" he yelled holding the dagger up.

" Bae," Gold said in a hushed whisper.

" I said be quiet!" he yelled. " Now, where was I? Oh, yes. How I was dropped on the streets with no one and nothing. Luckily a kind family took me in, but that didn't last long. I was taken by a shadow, to Neverland. Yes, Neverland. How fun that was. I escaped though, I caught the shadow and told it to take me home. Only problem was, it took me back to the enchanted forest, and dropped me into a village. Again I was alone with nothing. I met a kind widow. She took me in and loved me, and showed me that not everyone was like you." He said quietly. " Say something."

Gold didn't know what to say. " Bae, I'm sorry. I know I made the wrong choice. I admit that. If I had known you were back in our land I would have come for you, we could have been together."

" I didn't want you to come for me! " he said loudly. " Your chance to hold on to me was gone when you let me go." He continued his tale. " I spent 5 good years in that village. Of course I spent many years in Neverland being 13 years old, I was ready to grow up. Ready to find you, ready to kill you. I was out with James when the wolf attacked. I tried to protect James, he ran. He left me to face the wolf alone. I woke up a few hours later in the back of a wagon. An old man had found me and picked me up and took me to his home where he healed me as best he could. I was left with this, " he pointed to his eye, " and this," he raised his shirt to show twisted scars on his stomach. One that led up to his chest and one that disappeared into his pants. " I spent years being ridiculed and shunned."

" Bae, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please, I can fix it. Just let me,"

" I don't want you to fix it! Don't you see? I don't want your magic! I don't want your help or concern! I just want you to know what it is to suffer!"

" Please Bae," he said, " forgive me. I was weak, I know that. I can make up for it all."

" No, Papa. You can't. You can't make up for every night I spent alone, starving, and scared. You can't take back the scars, or the pain I've felt. You can't give me back Emma."

Gold hung his head. His son was right, he couldn't take back what he'd done, and it was obvious that he didn't want apologies."

" Then what would you have me do?"

Bae looked at his father, " Youre going to kill them. Both of them. Then maybe you'll understand what I've been through, and how it feels to lose everything."

" Bae, I lost everything when I let you go." Gold said softly.

" I don't care. After you kill them, I'm going to kill you. I don't know if it will work, but I think a bullet to the head will do it. If not, it'll at least hurt like hell."

* * *

David's phone rang, it was Regina.

" I found her."

" Where is she?"

" About a mile south of the well. That's all I know."

" I'm close to there now, do you know if she's alive?"

" No, the spell just shows location. Not life." She hung up. Part of her wanted Emma to be gone. The other part of her wanted Emma to be ok, for Henry's sake."

David made his way to out of the cabin. He knew the well wasn't far from here. He set off at a run.

* * *

The lion crept through the forest on silent cat feet. He had seen the exchange between Rumpelstiltskin and his son. He had let it happen, there were things that needed to be told, and said. He walked slowly in the shadow to their right. 50 or more yards away, he followed. His mind reached out to his friend.

' I am here, do not worry. I will let no harm come to your mate.'

Gold heard the big cats words in his head.

' Your emotions are out of control. Sadness and regret are overtaking your heart. Do not let them.'

Gold tried to calm his mind and his heart. He couldn't believe this was Bae. His gentle son, so hate filled. This was his fault.

They walked a bit farther in silence, then Gold finally spoke. " You were right."

" About what?"

" I was a coward. I let you go. I've regretted it since it happened. I've spent my life trying to find you."

" No, sorry. That's not going to suddenly change my mind."

" I know. I just needed to say it."

A small shed appeared out of the mist. " There, they're in there." he pointed to it.

" Bae, don't do this. This isn't who you are."

He turned on Gold. " How in the hell would you know who I am?!" he yelled in his fathers face. " You haven't seen me since I was a boy!"

He went to the door and opened it. Both women sat in the chairs. Emma had one hand free, it was bloody and the flesh of the wrist was in tatters. She was using it to try and untie the other hand.

" Well, what have we here?" He grabbed her by the injured wrist, and pulled her to the floor. Chair and all.

Balefire pulled Belle out in the chair and sat her in front of his father. He went back in for Emma. She was trying to hit him with her bloody fist.

" Always the fighter. No matter, it's almost over." He pulled her outside.

Gold saw Belle and his heart broke, when he saw Emma and her hand , it almost ceased to beat.

The other man pulled the tape from their mouths. " Now, here's what's going to happen. My loving Papa is going to kill you. We just have to decide who goes first."

Emma's mouth dropped, this was Gold's son?

Belle was floored, Rumple had a son?

David approached the cabin from the back. He could hear voices. He eased through the trees. He went to the left, being careful to stay hidden in the tree line.

" I'm asking you, don't make me do this." Gold begged his son.

" It's going to happen. Now, let's see. Should we go with Emma or Belle first. I think Belle, her being your first true love and all." he pondered. " No, no, maybe Emma. You're bound to her. She'll hurt you the most." He continued.

" I'm not killing either of them."

" Oh yes, you are. You're going to kill both of them." He said waving the dagger in front of his face.

" No, I'm not, and let me tell you why. That dagger, it's a fake. Now, let them go." He said. His voice becoming dangerous.

" I'll just shoot them instead." He held up the gun and pointed it at Belle.

Gold raised his hand, and the gun became red-hot, forcing Balefire to drop it.

The instant he dropped the gun David sprang from the trees, running straight for Aaron. There was no way he was going to hurt his daughter. Catching the man off guard he tackled him, forcing him to drop the false dagger. They wrestled on the ground trading blows.

Gold took his chance and ran to women. He reached Belle first. Untying her hands and feet. She threw her arms around him, and he held her to him. He pulled away from her, " Run. Get away from here." Belle ran, he turned his attention to Emma's bonds. He saw her wrist. " I should have known you'd try to escape." He said working the knots from the rope.

A gunshot rang out through the forest. David lay unconscious on the ground. Balefire was standing with the gun, pointed in the direction Belle had run. In the distance there was a crumpled form on the ground.

" No," whispered Gold.

" Well Papa, that leaves one." He turned the gun on Emma.

Gold stood in front of her. " No Bae. I won't let you hurt her."

His finger tightened on the trigger. At that moment a large whit blur ran from the woods, hitting him hard in the side. The gun flew from his hand. He hit the ground hard, his head striking a large rock, and the darkness took him.

The lion looked to the ground where Rumpelstiltskin's son lay. He was dead. He walked back to his friend.

' I am sorry. He would have killed you, and your mate.'

" It's ok," said Gold through tears. He finished freeing Emma and walked to the body of his son.

" Oh Bae," he said, brushing the hair from his forehead. He had driven his son to this. This was his fault.

' No, this is not your fault. This man made his own choices. He let his heart be consumed with darkness.'

" If I hadn't let him go," started Gold.

' But you did,' said the big cat. ' There's no changing that. The man who is lying there, made his choice to embrace darkness and hate.'

Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a giant white lion in front of her. 'I'm in shock,' she thought, ' I'm in shock and hallucinating.' She went to David. He was breathing, just unconscious. She gently patted his face.

" David." she said. Nothing. " Prince Charming." she tried a little louder. Still nothing, ' oh well,' she thought. " Dad!" she yelled.

David's eyes fluttered. " Emma," he said and smiled.

" Are you ok?" she asked.

" Yeah, he just got in a good blow."

Emma helped him to his feet. He took off his shirt and used it as a bandage for her wrist. " Are you alright?" he asked her.

" Yeah, I'm ok. I may never leave the house again, but I'm good."

Emma looked to where Belle had fallen. She walked to the young woman. Emma knelt beside her. She saw the blood staining her back, and she rolled her over. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky. There was no life in them.

" Belle, I'm so sorry." she said and reached out and closed the other woman's eyes. She went to Gold.

Gold was kneeling by his son. The rain had begun to fall harder. Emma reached for him, but stopped when she heard a voice in her head.

' He needs this time alone. Go, I will watch over him.'

She turned to look at the lion. Sitting next to Gold watching her. Emma was struck by the size of him. He was sitting and she still had to look up at him a bit. She looked into his eyes.

' All will be well, go, tend to your wounds. He will be safe here with me.'

Emma reached out and touched Gold on the back, ignoring the lion's words. " Gold, I'm here, are you ok?" she asked softly. She felt him tense under her touch.

" Go." he said.

" But," she started.

" Just go! Leave!" He said through tears.

' He must mourn alone. His anger is at himself, not you. Go.'

Emma turned to David. " Please," she said quietly, " please just take me home."

He put his arm around her and walked her in the direction of the cabin he had searched earlier. Emma glanced back to see the white cat lower his head to Gold, and he clung to the cat and wept for his son.

David led Emma back to the cabin. His car was still there. They were bot soaked when they got in. David drove her to Mary Margaret's home. Together he and his wife cleaned and bandaged Emma's wrist. Snow White helped her daughter bathe and get into clean pajamas. She helped her to bed.

" I don't know what happened out there today. David told me a little, I'm sorry that you had to see any of it."

" I can't believe she's dead, I can't believe he killed her. He just shot her like she was nothing."

Mary Margaret didn't know what to say to comfort her daughter, so she just wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

Through her tears she said, " I'm worried about him."

" I know baby, I know." she said, " Give it a few days and then try to talk to him."

Emma nodded. She loved the feeling of being in her mother's embrace. She let sleep take her.

* * *

Gold sat in the woods well into the night. With the help of the lion , he buried his son, and his Belle. Two people who had been lights in his dark life. Gone. He sat in front of the mounds of fresh earth and cried. He cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore. The big cat a quiet comfort, just as the dog had been. Poor Belle, gone before she'd even had a chance to live. Balefire, his boy. His good, gentle boy, became a monster. His heart was empty. His head ached. He stood.

" I'd like to go home."

' Take us there.'

He laid his hand on the soft mane and the vanished. They reappeared a moment later in Gold's back garden. They walked side by side until they reached the back door.

" Will you stay with me?" Gold asked the lion, afraid of what he might do alone.

' Yes, I will stay.'

Gold held the door open and the white beast walked into his home. Gold laid on the couch and the lion laid on the floor in front of the couch. The house was cold, and he and Angus were soaked. Gold waved his hand an a fire sprang to life in the fire-place. He watched it burn, slowly devouring the logs with it orange and blue tongues. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning, looking at the clock she saw it was 10 o'clock. She dressed and ran downstairs. IN the kitchen she found a plate full of blueberry muffins and a note.

_Dear Emma,_

_We didn't want to wake you, so we decided to let you rest.__I'll be at the school if you need me, and David__said that he would be taking over the job of deputy.__Please spend the day resting. __We'll be home soon. __We love you._

_Mom&Dad_

_p.s. if you need anything, please let us know._

Emma smiled. ' Mom and Dad,' she thought. She'd waited so long to hear those words. She took a muffin and seated herself at the table. Her phone rested there. She picked it up and dialed. The cell number went straight to voicemail. She tried the home number.

Gold's phone rang. He woke with a start on the couch. He looked around his home. The fire had burned itself out sometime in the night. He saw Angus asleep in the floor, paws in the air as usual. He got up and went to the phone. It was Emma, he knew.

" Hello."

" Gold! Are you ok?" she asked.

" No, I'm not." he stated simply.

Angus rose from the floor and shook his great head. He went to the back door and pushed it open. His friend needed his privacy.

" Is there anything I can do?" Emma asked.

Gold smiled sadly. So much like her mother. " No, there's not."

" I could come," she started.

" No. I'd rather be alone."

" Are you sure?" Emma said, not liking the thought of him dealing with both deaths alone.

" Yes, I'm sure. I'll call you soon."

" Ok." she said.

" Emma. " he said. " I do love you."

" I know, I love you too." she said, but he had hung up before she said it.

Emma was on the verge of tears. The stress and shock of the past few days catching up with her. She picked at her muffin, and decided to go back to bed. She went up stairs and crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her. The tears came then, hot and wet on her face. Emma didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually she fell asleep, and she slept.

Emma slept for the entire rest of the day and into the next. She woke again, the clock said 9:45 am. Sitting straight up in bed she thought to herself, ' I slept for almost a whole day?' She went downstairs to find David and Mary Margaret there.

David smiled and went to hug his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her. " How are you feeling?" he asked.

" Well, I'm not tired. Other than that I just feel empty."

" Would you like something to eat?" asked Mary Margaret.

' Yeah, I'm starving." Emma answered.

Mary Margaret went to work making breakfast for her. She sat down with David. " How have things been?"

" Good, really good. I've talked with Regina about ways to get us home. We have a couple of really good ideas. Hopefully by this time next week we'll be home."

" Home? Where?" asked Emma.

" Home, the Enchanted Forest." David said.

" Home." Emma said the word again. " I've never had a real home, a real family. If we go back, will I go too? Since I wasn't cursed with all of you?"

" Regina seems to think so. Now it's just a matter of collecting the fairy dust, and finding the right spell."

" Does Regina know which one?"

" Well, she think's she may be able to reverse the spell she used to bring us here."

Emma was excited and terrified at the same time. The thought of going back to the Enchanted Forest never crossed her mind. She sat there eating her breakfast. Talking with her parents, and there was a knock on the door. David answered it Henry rushed in.

" Emma!" he ran to her.

Emma held open her arms, he ran into them. She just sat there and held him.

Henry finally pulled away. " I was so worried." He told her.

" Sorry about that." Emma said.

" Can you try not to get kidnapped anymore?" asked Henry.

" I'll try kid." she said and hugged him once more.

Regina, standing at the door cleared her throat politely. They all looked at her. " I just wanted to drop Henry off."

" Please, come in. Have some coffee." Suggested Emma. Knowing it was important to Henry that they get along.

" Yeah, come in." said David.

Mary Margaret waved her in, " Please, we'd love to have you."

Regina walked in, still feeling slightly uncomfortable with the change in their family dynamic. She had promised Henry to try, and she really was.

" Thank you, maybe just one cup."

Mary Margaret poured a new cup and sat it at the table.

Regina shrugged off her jacket and sat it and her purse on the small table near the door. She walked over and sat at the table with the rest of her " family."

" So how's the spell search coming?" asked David.

" It's a little tedious. There's a lot of books in there to look through." she said, speaking of her crypt. " I tried calling Gold for help, but didn't answer. He hasn't been at the shop either."

" I can't blame him," said Mary Margaret, " I don't know how I'd react if I lost two people I loved on the same night."

" I talked to him yesterday." offered Emma. " He said he needed some time alone and that he would call me soon."

" Well," said Regina. " I guess that's what we'll give him. I can keep looking through the things I have. When he's ready, maybe I can look at some of the books in his shop." offered Regina.

Emma studied Regina for a moment before blurting out, " Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?"

Everyone at the table was shocked, except Regina of course. She just smirked and answered. " Because I'm tired of being pissed off all the time. I cast the curse to steal everyone's happy endings, but I found Henry. I know I haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine, but I really want to try to be good, to do good. I promised Henry. I can't tell you all that I'll change over night, but I'm trying."

Satisfied with her answer, Emma asked, " Is there any chance of reversing the curse? Just undoing it?"

" I've looked into it. I think so, but to try I'll need some of your blood."

" What!? Why?!" questioned Mary Margaret.

Regina rolled her eyes, " Not all of it. Just some. A drop or two. If I can use her blood in the counter curse, I think I can do it. It has to be her blood though, being the one to break the curse."

" Well, let's do it then. " said Emma.

" Really?" said Henry " Can you do it mom?" he asked Regina.

" I think so. I have the original curse with me, I was going to try and compare it to some of the ones in my books. If this works, then it won't be necessary."

Regina went about preparing to perform the counter curse. Emma went to her room and called Gold. It still went straight to voicemail when she tried the cell, so she dialed his home number again. He answered on the third ring.

" Emma." he said

" How did you know?" she asked.

" I still have a trick or two I haven't shown you my dear."

" I just wanted to tell you that Regina is going to try a counter curse. She thinks she may be able to send everyone home."

" Well, I hope it works." he said in a non interested tone.

" Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

" I don't know. Perhaps I will be, in time."

" I miss you."

" I know. I miss you. I just can't see you. Please understand." He asked of her.

" I do." she told him. " If this works, if we go back, how will I find you? How will I know where you are?"

Gold smiled, " You'll always know where I am love. Just listen to your heart. It'll lead you straight to me, every time."

" What does that mean?"

" If it works, I'll find you." he said. Knowing the words were similar to her parents promise to always find on another.

" So I'll see you soon either way?"

" I don't know about soon, but you will see me again. I promise."

" I love you, ya know?" she said, tears quietly falling. She like he was saying goodbye to her.

" I love you Emma, never doubt that."

He hung up. She sat in her room and let the tears come. Emma went back down stairs. " I'm ready when you are." she told Regina.

" Just have a seat here," she motioned to a chair at the table. There were various objects resting on the table, and a dagger.

Emma sat in the chair. Regina picked up the dagger and held her hand out for Emma's. She put her hand in Regina's.

" Now, this may hurt." Regina told her, and drew the dagger across her palm. It left a nasty cut that bled freely.

" Ow! Damn! I though you said you didn't need much?!" Emma cried.

" Well, it isn't much when you think about all the blood in your body." Regina grinned evilly at her." Now hold your hand over this."

She places a small wooden bowl under Emma's hand. Emma watched as her blood flowed into the container. It seemed like it would never stop. Finally Regina said to her, " That's enough."

Emma pulled her hand back and quickly wrapped it in the towel that was lying there. " So now what?"

Regina cut her eyes at Emma, " Now, its magic time." She started sprinkling things into the bowl that contained Emma's blood. Then she raised her hands and began the spell.

Emma felt sleepy. Her eyes wouldn't stay open. She was watching Regina, concentrating on her voice. She heard her parents start to scream, she tried to move but couldn't. Regina was still calling out the words to the spell. Everything went black.


	22. Too beautiful to touch

**Well here we are friends. The end. I hope you've enjoyed this, because I've enjoyed writing it for you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. Now, let's get this done.**

* * *

Emma woke to sun on her face, she could see the red tinted light through her eyelids. Turning her head toward the light she opened her eyes. Blinking she took in her surroundings. Windows were on one entire wall. The bed she was laying in was in the center of the room, against a wall. She was wearing a silken gown that covered her from neck to ankles. She shoved the blankets back and rolled out of the bed. The stone floors were cold on her feet. She crept to the window. Emma looked out to see a green valley covered with wildflowers. In the distance she was a forest, and off to the left mountains that were tipped with snow.

" I'm dreaming." she said to herself.

Emma turned to see a large door on the opposite wall of the room. She went to it, taking note of the large fireplace and furs on the floor. There were tapestries and paintings of people she didn't know on the walls. When she got to the door, she pulled it open. Sticking her head out of the door she looked left and right down a long hallway. Emma ventured out. She tiptoed down the hallway, doors on her left and right. Finally she came to a flight of stairs leading down. Emma followed them. About halfway down she heard voices.

" I think it's best if we just let her sleep." a woman said

" We all woke up, why hasn't she?"

" Did you do something?" this voice was definitely her fathers, David, or Charming, or what the hell ever. she thought.

" Oh, because I'm the evil queen still? If I remember correctly you were all for me doing the spell to take us home."

Emma came to the bottom of the stairs. She saw the owners of the previously heard voices. There, in all of their glory, stood Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, and looking like a prince himself, Henry.

" Hey," she said. They all turned to look at her.

" You're up!" said her mother, and rushed to hug her.

Everyone made their way to her, hugging, crying, smiling. Regina stood to one side. Emma stepped away from her family and went to Regina, she wrapped her arms around her in a crushing hug. " Thank you."

Regina, momentarily stunned, stood with her arms at her sides, looking confused. " For what?"

" For giving me my family back, for taking us home. Thank you," she said, and ended with, " grandma."

" Yes, well, you're welcome. I guess being good isn't so bad." she said. " Call me grandma again and you'll find out why they call me the Evil Queen." She told her, giving her the trademark smirk.

Henry grabbed her around the waist. " Youre awake!"

Emma hugged him back, " How long was I out?"

" Just a day," said Mary Margaret, " we were beginning to worry."

" How do you feel?" asked David.

" Good. I feel really good." she told the honestly. " And hungry."

" Well, then I vote for breakfast!" exclaimed Henry.

" Let's get Emma dressed," said her mother, " we'll meet you in the dining hall."

Regina and Mary Margaret took Emma back upstairs. Between her mother and Regina she looked every bit the princess she was in no time. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. " I don't think this is really me guys." she told them. She stood like a vision in a simple soft pink gown. It made her look womanly, and soft. She liked the dress, but it just wasn't her style.

" It's just for now, we can call the tailors and you can have whatever clothes made that you like. This is just what we have now." said Snow White.

" For the love of God call them soon," Emma laughed.

Regina stood by and watched the interaction. Inside she was conflicted. Here stood Snow White, the one who had stolen her happy ending. She could kill her now and be done with it. Seeing the two interact, she thought of Henry. The boy who was quick to smile, so gentle, and good. ' Maybe,' she thought to herself, ' maybe there's still a happy ending to be had, even for the Evil Queen. She walked over to join the two women.

" Well, you certainly look like a princess."

" I doubt if I'll ever act like one." Emma shot back.

Regina laughed, " Oh honey, if you're anything like your mother or me? No one will expect you to." she said, finally acknowledging the family tie between them all.

" So how about that breakfast?" Emma asked.

They all went down and enjoyed breakfast together, as a family. Henry was excited to be in the Enchanted Forest. He wanted to explore, and ride horses, and fight dragons. All the typical boy fantasies. Emma smiled at his enthusiasm. Snow White noticed Emma's expression.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

" You seem, I don't know, distant?" she told her daughter.

" Well I just woke up in a fairy tale, I guess I'm still adjusting." Emma told her mother, and smiled at her. " I'm happy to finally have my family. I just,"

" You miss him." said Charming.

" I guess I do. I mean, I don't even know where he is, or if he made it. For all I know he blew his brains out before the spell took hold."

" Oh I doubt that." Regina said, " If I know him, he'll turn up. He always does. Unfortunately."

" Just give him some time sweetie," Mary Margaret told her. " Even though we're back home, he's still dealing with two deaths. He'll find you, if not, you'll find him."

Emma smiled, " I guess." she finished her breakfast and asked that someone immediately call for the tailor, she couldn't do this dress thing day in and day out.

* * *

After a week after the return, things were settling into a routine. Regina decided to stay on at the castle, she found that she like being with her family. Snow White often put on her trousers and vest and ventured into the woods with Henry, teaching him to shoot a bow, and showing him around the land. Charming spent just as much time with Henry, teaching him how to use a sword, and ride a horse. Emma sometimes went with her parents and Henry. Having left the dress behind in favor of attire similar to her mothers. Soft black leather pants covered her legs, along with boots that stopped at the top of her calf. Shirts of solid colors covered her torso, and she finished her look with a leather vest. When she rode, riding gloves protected her hands. In the forest, a cloak with a hood protected her from the cold or rain. Emma had only worn a dress twice since she had come here. Her mother was insisting on a third time, at least.

" Emma, you can't wear that to a ball. I know you aren't the dress type, neither am I really, but this is a formal ball. You can't just walk in looking like Robin Hood."

" I know, it's just such a hassle. I feel like I'm pretending to be someone I'm not."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, then said, " You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You are the savior of this land. You defeated Regina's curse. You are strong, brave, and true. You hold your head high, and you be proud of that. When you wear that dress next month , be every bit the princess you are, and the Queen you will one day become. You are beautiful. You are everything I ever hoped you would be, and so much more."

Emma hugged her mother. " You really know how to use the motherly guilt thing don't you?" she said laughing.

" I'm pretty new at it. Did it work?"

" I'll wear the damn dress." Emma told her.

She sat down in a chair in her room and sighed. Looking out the window she wondered where he was, if he was ok, if he thought of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away. Emma wasn't going to cry for him anymore. He hadn't even come to see if she was ok.

* * *

Across the kingdom in a dark castle set among the trees and foot hills of the mountains. Rumpelstiltskin sat in his parlor, his finger drummed on the table that he rested his arm on. He looked out of the window at the mountains. ' Across those mountains, and in the heart of the valley.' he thought. ' There lies the castle of Snow White.' The last week had found him half mad with grief. The loss of his son, the loss of Belle, his heart was shattered. His only saving thought was Emma. He should go to her. He should let her hold him in her arms and take away the pain. He wouldn't though. He turned to look in a mirror leaning against the wall. His reflection was not as bad as it once was. The greenish gold hue of his skin had been dulled. He had taken on a much more human appearance, but still, he looked different. Emma deserved better.

The great white lion sat next to the chair. He had been with the man for weeks now. It was time he left.

' I must leave you my friend. It is time for you to let go of the past, and move toward a future. Your mate is waiting for you, go to her.'

" I can't. The last two people I loved are dead. I won't allow the same to happen to her."

' Those people are dead, yes. Not by your hand. Your son is dead, I killed him. Belle is dead, at the hand of your son. I see no reason why you continue to torture yourself.'

" What if she sees me, as I truly am?"

' As you have seen, you are no longer the monster you used to be. I am sure she would welcome you with open arms, no matter what your face looked like.'

He rose and placed his large head on Rumple's lap. ' Fear keeps you from being free. I must go. I will see you again.'

He scratched the cat behind the ears. " Thank you."

Angus walked from the room and out of the castle, he disappeared into the trees of the forest.

Rumpelstiltskin got up from his chair. He needed to see her, his friend was right. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He pulled the large door open to find a man standing there, " So sorry dearie, not making any deals today."

" I'm here to deliver an invitation." he said and with a shaking hand he held out an envelope that held the royal seal.

Rumpelstiltskin took it and shut the door in his face. He ripped it open to find a card inviting him to a ball to honor Princess Emma. There was a small piece of folded paper in the envelope as well. He took it out and unfolded it.

_I hope this finds you well. _

_She misses you._

_Please come_

_Prince Charming._

" A note from daddy. " he giggled. " Well who am I to refuse a royal request?" He looked at the date, it was the next week.

* * *

Emma spent the time leading up to the ball getting to know the real people behind the fairy tales. She had visited the dwarves several times. Cinderella was fast becoming a dear friend, as was Ruby ( Red Riding Hood). Emma had even spent countless hours in the company of Regina. She found the Queen to be another that she truly enjoyed being around. In the beginning it was for Henry's sake, but as the days went by, she found Regina to be a genuinely good person. You just had to look past the Evil thing.

On a bright morning, she and Regina were taking a ride. " So tell me about him."

Regina glanced at her. " Who?"

" Whoever it is you keep going into the forest to meet." Emma told her. " Don't deny it, I've seen you riding into the woods."

" There's nobody. Sometimes I just need to clear my head."

" Yeah. You're lying."

Regina rolled her eyes. " Please, spare me the super-power routine. I do ride into the forest at times, for different reasons, at different times."

" And." Emma pried.

" And nothing, I gather potions ingredients, and think."

" And."

" And sometimes there's a grubby woodsman that shows up."

" I knew it! What's his name? Is he handsome?"

" His name is Robin, and I guess if you like the dirty outdoorsy type, then yes, he's not bad to look at."

Emma smiled. " I'm glad for you."

Regina smiled back at her. " So what about you? Have you seen him?"

" No. Part of me thinks I should go to him, and part of me says that he asked for time so I should give it to him."

" Did he send an RSVP for the ball?"

" No, but honestly, I really didn't think he would."

" He'll come. Trust me. I know him. He can't resist a grand entrance." both women laughed, and the rode on across the valley.

* * *

The day of the ball the castle was alive with activity. Emma hid from everyone in a small clearing in the woods not far from the castle. She lay in the grass looking up, light filtering down through the branches cast spots and shadows on her skin. She was nervous about tonight. Emma didn't know if she was comfortable being put on display in front of the kingdom. She understood why, she just didn't really like it. Lying there was cathartic for her. She could lay there, just listening to the wind in the trees, and let her mind and body relax. Emma closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He watched her from the trees. She was more beautiful than he remembered. The light spilling onto her hair and skin, they almost seemed to glow. He remembered the last time they had made love. She was a goddess in his arms. He longed to go to her, take her in his arms, and whisk her away to his home. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his hands, a slight gold/green color still tinted his skin. He looked back to her, and slunk every so slowly from the shadows. He closed on her like an animal stalking its prey. Finally when he was next to her, he silently knelt. She was asleep. Her eyes moved back and forth under her lids. So gently, he bent and pressed his lips to hers, then he disappeared.

Emma woke, it had been such a vivid dream. She could feel his lips on hers. Emma brought her hand to her lips, where she had dreamed of his moments before. Getting up from the ground she scanned the area around her. Nothing was moving, just the wind. Emma got up and headed back home. She had a ball to prepare for.

* * *

Emma took her time getting ready. She lazed in the bath for a long while, letting the warm water penetrate into her muscles. Once the water started to cool, she pulled the plug and got out. Looking into the mirror, she pondered on how to wear her hair. Up or down. Up she thought, perhaps with ringlets falling on her neck. Her mother had brought her a tiara. It was beautiful. Diamonds and sapphires caught the sun and sparkled in the light. A knock at the door caught her attention.

" Come in!" she shouted.

" Hey, are you getting ready?" asked Mary Margaret.

" Slowly but surely." answered Emma.

" You'll be wearing our gift?" she motioned toward the tiara. " Your father and I had it made especially for you."

" It's beautiful, thank you, and yes I was planning on wearing it."

Her mother walked over and wrapped her in her arms. " You're all grown up. I missed so much, but being here with you, right now, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm so proud to be your mother."

Emma hugged her mother back. " So do you want to help me with this dress? "

" Of course."

Emma went to the closet and took out her dress for the evening. She had insisted it be made of light materials. If she was going to have to wear this thing, it was at least going to be comfortable. The material was silk, a light grey, almost silver. It flowed like water across her body. Tiny crystals had been sewn on the dress, catching the light. It was an A line dress, form-fitting across her chest and torso, and then falling gently into a floor length skirt. Emma knew it wasn't the traditional style, but she wasn't a traditional princess. She stepped into the dress and her mother fastened the buttons up her back.

" Now, your hair."

" I think, I'd like Regina to do it. I'd like to wear it up, and well, she just does that look so well. Besides, she is technically my grandmother." laughed Emma.

Mary Margaret smiled at her. " I'll go get her." She returned a few minutes later with Regina in tow.

" Can you help me?" she asked Regina. " You're hair always looks flawless." she told her, knowing flattery worked every time.

" Well, I'll do what I can." she motioned for Emma to sit in the chair in front of the vanity.

It felt good to have someone doing her hair, she closed her eyes and let Regina do her work. After a few moments of pulling and twisting, Regina placed the tiara on her head, securing it with a well placed pin or two. " Now, that's perfection." she said and Emma opened her eyes.

Her blonde hair was in large rings and curls, piled loosely on her head, with a few falling down on to her neck for effect. There in the center of the carefull tamed curls sat the tiara.

" Oh my God, Regina. It's beautiful. Thank you." she said, and hugged the woman.

" Well, I did the best I could with what I had." she said sarcastically. " Now, if you're done with me I have to get ready myself."

Emma watched her leave. " Well, I guess it's almost time. "

" Are you nervous?"

" Yeah. I'm afraid I'll fall on my face, or get spinach in my teeth, or something equally embarrassing."

" I used to have the same thoughts before a ball. You'll do fine."

" Do you think Gold will show?"

" I don't know. If he doesn't, don't hold it against him. " she smiled at her daughter.

" I'll try."

Mary Margaret left and went to finish getting ready. Emma sat down and applied what little make up she was going to wear that night. She was terrified he wouldn't come, and that he would.

* * *

Gold looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had left the black leather, but this time they fell to his ankles. Black boots adorned his feet, regular boots, not the knee-high ones that he usually wore. He had decided on a navy shirt, so dark it was almost black. His coat was made of the finest fabric, black silk, accented with embroidery on the cuffs and the high-necked collar using gold he had spun himself. ' Not a prince,' he thought, ' but perhaps good enough for a princess.' He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Emma walked into the ball room. A man standing near the door announced her entrance to the room.

" May I present, Princess Emma Swan, savior of the kingdom."

All eyes turned to her. She smiled awkwardly, and made her way through the crowd. She spotted Henry over near the refreshment table.

" Hey kid."

" Emma!" he hugged her. " Isn't this cool?"

" It sure is. So I guess operation Cobra was a success." she stated.

" I always believed in you."

She smiled at him, " Thanks Henry. I love you."

" I love you too."

" Now, not too many sweets. "

" Aww man." he said kicking the floor.

Emma made her way around the room. Shaking hands, smiling, greeting people. Some of them she recognized from Storybrooke, some of them she had never seen before. She finally found her parents and Regina.

" I am officially over the whole ball thing." she told them. " I thought it was supposed to be a party, but I'm just working the room."

The laughed together. Standing in one corner of the room they watched as people danced and talked and laughed. Emma kept scanning the crowd, looking for one face in particular. She turned to Regina and her parents, " Look, this has been fun and all, but I think I'm just going to go to bed." As the words left her mouth the lights dimmed.

" I told you." said Regina. " He likes to make an entrance."

Emma turned, in the dim light she saw a bright flash in the middle of the floor, the crowd quickly clearing. There standing in the center of the room stood Rumpelstiltskin. Emma's breath caught in her throat. The lights came back up and she saw him for the first time since they had been taken back the the Forest. His skin sparkled in a slight greenish gold hue. His hair was a little wavy. Otherwise, he looked as he did the last time she saw him. Whispers could be heard throughout the crowd. He walked toward the royal family, boots echoing on the floor. He stopped in front of them and bowed.

" Your majesties." he said his voice the same as Emma remembered.

Emma just stared at him, at a loss for words. She started to say something but the words died on her lips.

" Well, I expected a warmer welcome. Perhaps I should go." he turned to leave.

" Gold!" Emma finally managed to say.

He turned to her, and smiled. " Yes love?"

Emma went to him, " Can you come with me?" she took his hand and led him out onto a balcony. She closed the doors behind them. Her family positioned themselves in front of the door on the inside, so the couple wouldn't be disturbed.

" You came." she said as she sat on the ledge. The night was warm, and stars dotted the sky.

" I was invited." he told her, being purposely obtuse.

" Where have you been?" she asked.

" At my home."

" You could have come." she told him.

" Ah princess, you could have come to me as well."

" I didn't know where you were."

He placed his hand on her chest, over her heart. " I was always here love. If you had truly wanted to see me, it would have led you straight to me."

" How?"

" Close your eyes, and think only of me. Think of my arms around you. Now open your eyes."

Emma opened her eyes to see a small beam of white light coming from the center of her chest, ending in Gold. Right over his heart.

" See princess? You could have followed it straight to me."

" Part of me didn't want to see you." she admitted.

" I understand." he said. " I wasn't ready to see you either. I had many things to think about. I've mostly made my peace with what transpired in Storybrooke."

" I'm glad. I'm sorry it happened, for what it's worth."

He smiled at her. Heart beating wildly in his chest. His Emma, she was almost too beautiful to touch. He reached out and cupped her cheek, " You are truly the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and tonight love, well, you take my breath away." he said stepping closer to her.

" I've missed you." she said leaning into his touch.

He pressed his lips gently to hers. Emma tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

" Emma, I've had a lot of time to think. I've thought of you, Bae, Belle. My heart was pulled in so many directions. At first I thought I would just stay away. You would be better off without me."

" No that's,"

" Let me finish love. I thought better of that of course. How exactly could I stay away from the one thing that makes my life worth living?"

Emma had no idea where he was going with this. He turned away from her, and when he turned back he had a ring in his hand. Her heart jumped into her throat. He went to one knee in front of her. He took her left hand in his.

" Emma, I can't spend another day without you. I won't. I need you, I can't breathe without you. My heart, my life, they're yours, if you'll have them." He slid the diamond ring onto her left ring finger. " I am after all, still your villain."

Emma reached for him and pulled him into her arms, her lips crashed into his. The kiss deepened, each fighting for dominance.

" So is that a yes?" he asked, pulling away from her.

" Yes. Yes, it's a yes."

" I love you." he told her

" I love you too." she answered.

The two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Regina had just witnessed the exchange, " Well great," she said to Snow and Charming, " Rumpelstiltskin is going to be my grandson in law."


	23. You stole my soul

**This is it guys!**

* * *

They appeared in his bedroom, still locked together. His hands beginning to work at the button on the back of her dress. Emma broke the kiss and told him, " Wait."

He was confused. " What's wrong?"

" I'd like to talk to you a minute. There's something I need to say."

He led her to the bed and sat, pulling her down with him. " Tell me."

" I just want to know one thing."

" Yes?"

" I need to know that if we do this, if we get married, you won't shut me out." she said, playing with the diamond ring on her finger.

" Emma," he said taking her hand. " I know I pushed you away. You have to understand, that losing them, was like losing my past and who I was."

" I know, but I can't take that again. Do you have any idea how much it hurt?"

" Yes, I do. I wanted to see you everyday. My heart ached for you, but I knew if I didn't make peace with it, it would haunt me and us for the rest of our lives."

" Just swear to me that you'll never shut me out like that again."

" I swear love." He captured her lips with his.

Emma broke the kiss and stood, " Can you get rid of all these buttons?"

" I can do better than that dearie." He said, and waved his hand. All of their clothes had disappeared.

Candles lit around the room. Emma looked at him in the soft glow of the candle light. His skin appeared to glow in the soft light. She pulled him to her and they both got into the bed. " You are so beautiful." she told him.

" No love, the beauty here is you. I'm only the beast."

He covered her body with his and began to nip and suck at her neck. It had been over a month since he had last made love to her, and he was quickly losing himself in her. His hands roved over her petal soft skin. Pausing to tease the now hardened nipples of her breast. He captured one in his mouth, and then turned his attention to the other. Emma writhed under him, her hands caressing his back and reaching down to squeeze his ass. She reached between them, her hand searching for and finding his painfully erect member. She stroked him, pulling on the hardened shaft. Positioning him at her dripping entrance.

" I want you. I need to feel you inside me," she whispered.

As he once more captured her lips in a kiss, he settled himself inside her velvet walls. As their tongues battled for dominance he slowly moved inside of her. Her hot slit squeezing him, caressing him. It was such sweet agony. He tried to hold himself. Emma lifted her hips to meet his every stroke, " Please, don't be nice about it, take me!" she urged him, and that was all the permission he needed. Gold sat up on his knees and pulled her closer to him, her legs went over his shoulder and he rammed into her. Emma gasped, her eyes wide, then closed them in pure bliss. He began to pound into her, leaning forward and lacing his fingers through hers, pinning her hands above her head. Her walls began to clinch around him, she squeezed his hands. Emma could feel in building, rising within her. Gold loosed one hand and reached between them to caress her clit. Emma felt his finger delicately pluck at her, and it sent her over. Waves crashing over her, so intense. Loud moans tore from her throat. Gold heard her moan as her orgasm hit her and he quickly followed her to completion. He came deep inside her. The force of his own release almost blinding. He rolled to her side, and gathered her in his arms.

" Oh my God Gold," she said in a sated, sleepy voice," that was amazing."

" Say my name Emma." he said.

She turned in his arms so she was facing him. Emma reached up and cupped his cheek. She smiled at him. " Rumpelstiltskin," she said. " My Rumpelstiltskin."

They kissed gently, and they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Emma sat in the window seat looking out on the valley below her. The wildflowers were swaying in the breeze. She looked past the meadow to the mountains in the distance. Just over those mountains, at the base of the foot hills, at the edge of the forest sat a dark castle. The home of Rumpelstiltskin. Her husband.

" He'll be back in a day or two."

Emma turned to see her parents standing in the doorway.

" I know. I just don't see why he can't conduct his business here."

Charming laughed, " Doesn't really have the same effect."

" This is true," said Emma. Her hand rubbing her greatly swollen belly. " but this little guy isn't gonna wait much longer."

Snow White put her hand over Emma's and smiled at her. " Are you still convinced it's a boy?"

" Absolutely." Emma said certainly. " Besides, he's already gotten the nursery ready for a boy."

Emma returned her gaze to the mountains. " Rumpelstiltskin." she whispered. The word no sooner left her lips than he appeared in her room with a flourish.

" Miss me dearie?" he giggled. He went to his wife and placed a kiss on her lips and a hand on the child that grew inside her.

" I still don't see why I can't have the baby at home."

" Because love," he reasoned with her, " I'm afraid if I let them in they'll never leave."

" Sure they would." Emma retorted.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. " I let you in love, and not only did you never leave, you stole my soul."


End file.
